¿Como poner celoso a Harry Potter?
by Lunajely
Summary: Harry Potter será celoso? Hermione junto con Luna y Ginny intentan poner celoso al niño que vivió ¿será que Hermione lograra que sienta celos por ella? ¿El plan les resultara? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué siente por su amiga? EL FINAL
1. fase 1: establecer el plan

¿CÓMO PONER CELOSO A HARRY POTTER?

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

Harry Potter será celoso? Hermione junto con Luna y Ginny intentan poner celoso al niño que vivió ¿será que Hermione lograra que sienta celos por ella? ¿El plan les resultara? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué siente por su amiga?

* * *

CAPITULO I

FASE 1: ESTABLECER EL PLAN

**_La guerra había acabado, el mal fue vencido, el señor oscuro no existe más, y el mundo tanto mágico como muggle _****puede respirar en paz; por las calles todo es armonía y felicidad e incluso los animalitos sientes la dicha** en el aire.

**_Todas las actividades fueron retomándose poco a poco, locales abrieron para permitir el paso de clientes, el banco comenzó sus funciones, el ministerio se dedica a capturar los mortífagos prófugos, y Hogwarts dio inicio a sus clases._**

**_El profeta cada día desde la caída el señor tenebroso nombra a los héroes que dieron fin a tan estruendosa guerra, entre ellos se encontraban el niño que vivió y derroto a Lord Voldemort el gran Harry Potter, seguido por sus dos inseparables amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, todos los miembros de la orden, la familia Lovegood, Longbottom, y aunque la comunidad mágica no lo quiera creer los Malfoy._**

**_Por ese motivo Draco Malfoy había logrado integrarse en el bando del bien, dejando atrás la arrogancia y el prejuicio; ahora era uno más del grupo de amigos de Harry Potter…_**

"¿Qué escribes?" – pregunto Hermione

"quiero contar nuestra historia en Hogwarts y la guerra" – contesto Luna

"¿Cómo así?" – pregunto curiosa su amiga

"bueno quiero que el mundo sepa cómo nos conocimos, como vencimos, y como seguimos después de todo"

"cada día me sorprendes mas amiga" – dijo con total sinceridad la castaña – "has visto a Harry?"

"si lo vi hace poco con Romilda Vane" – contesto – "creo que iban agarrados de la mano"

"agarrados de la mano? COMO QUE AGARRADOS DE LA MANO!?" – dijo fúrica su amiga

"cuando le confesaras lo que sientes por el" – dijo Luna tan tranquila como si nada haya pasado – "antes te detenía Ginny y ahora que lo hace?"

"ahora esa tal Romilda Vane… " – dijo sentándose de nuevo – "se que cambio y todo pero "

"si tu no actúas rápido ella lo hará"

"si lo sé, todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra se quedo atrás" – dijo Hermione – "incluso el fugaz beso entre nosotros, para el solo fue el momento"

"estas segura, digo Harry es despistado y todo incluso mas que yo, pero sabemos que te quiere, por algo Ginny y el no volvieron a retomar la relación" – contesto Luna – "aparte tienes la bendición de Ginny"

"si sintiera algo por mí, ya me lo hubiera dicho o tal vez insinuado, pero no" – dijo un poco frustrada la chica

"y como lo sabes? – dijo la rubia – "puede que el este igual de enamorado y tenga miedo al igual que tu"

"si pero " – dijo la castaña pero fue interrumpida

"Hola chicas que conversan?" – pregunto la pelirroja

"Sobre lo mismo, Hermione vs Harry quien hablara primero?" – dijo Luna

"ya les dije no quiero arriesgar mi amistad con él, si él no siente lo mismo que yo, se alejara de mi" – dijo un poco triste

"tengo un plan" – dijo de pronto Ginny – "pero eso si Hermi tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga"

"si tu plan consiste en decirle a Harry pues no" – Contesto la castaña

"no mujer es un plan para saber si siente celos de ti"

"pues no es un plan muy convincente, pues los hermanos con ser hermanos son celosos y eso no implica celos de romance"

"deja de ser tan lógica mujer! Quiero ayudarte así que déjate!" – dijo poniéndose de pie a pelirroja

"está bien, pero si me toca decirle de una les digo que no voy a hacerlo"

"déjalo todo en mis manos"

"en nuestras manos"

Las chicas o mejor dicho Luna y Ginny armaron el plan y como la castaña acepto no podía reprochar mucho aunque por complacerla se hizo uno que otro cambio.

"Bueno voy a buscar a la víctima, digo, al que nos va ayudar nos vemos luego" – dijo Ginny

Ginny Weasley se caracterizaba por ser tenaz, emprendedora, amigable, de hermosa contextura, temperamental, sobreprotectora, y sobre todo gran amiga, haría lo que fuera por que todos sus amigos fueran felices igual que ella lo era, tenia a su familia, a un espectacular novio, excelente en la escuela, en fin; asi que recorrió todos los pasillos, buscando a la persona

que le ayudaría con el plan "PONER CELOSO A HARRY POTTER", a la final y después de una hora de búsqueda encontró a la siguiente pieza sentado bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

"Hola huroncito" – dijo Ginny llegando hasta donde estaba sentado Draco

"hola pelirroja" – contesto

"es un bonito lugar para leer, ¿verdad?" – dijo la chica

"si, aquí vengo cuando necesito soledad"

La chica se quedo en silencio, según ella captando la indirecta del rubio, pero ella no se movería del lugar, no señor, ella estaría ahí hasta que el se moviera, no lo perdería de vista, asi que estaba en su lugar en silencio, callada, callada, callada.

"está bien, ya que estas aquí podemos conversar así que habla, para que me buscabas?" – dijo el rubio

"al punto siempre no, está bien, lo que pasa es que las chicas tenemos un pequeñin problemita, y quisiera saber si nos puedes ayudar" – dijo la chica

"eso depende mujer, la última vez que las ayude termine en la enfermería" – contesto Draco

"pero fue por defender nuestro honor gran caballero rubio" – dijo de forma dramática

"dime, a ver si puedo ayudarlas"

"no, quiero primero que aceptes ayudarnos antes de decirte de que se trata, no quiero que andes divulgando nuestras cosas por ahí después"

"NO SOY CHISMOSO PELIRROJA" – dijo Draco

"no es que seas chismoso Huroncito, pero no quiero que sepas algo nuestro si no aceptas ayudarnos" – contesto la chica

"implica golpes? Que me hechicen? Que dañe mi hermoso rostro?"

"eeehhh, no lo sé" – dijo dudosa

"no gracias" – dijo y se levanto para irse del lugar

"Vamos Draco es por Hermione!" – dijo siguiéndole al chico

"Hermione? Que tiene que ver ella?" – pregunto

"es por ayudarla a ella que te estoy pidiendo esto"

"primero no has dicho de eso esto, y si es por ella acepto, sabes que fue la primera en confiar en mi"

"bien, todo lo que te diga tienen que seguirlo al pie de la letra, Hermione está de acuerdo en todo, así que no tengas miedo en actuar"

"creo que hago mal en confiar en ti Ginny, se que eres capaz de hacer" – dijo Draco y recibió un manotazo en su hombro – "auch mujer eso dolió!"

"pues eso te ganas por hablar de mas, ahora escucha este es el plan"

* * *

Hola..! otra vez yo, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, espero les guste el primer capítulo, tengo planeado solo diez, así que será una historia cortita pero divertida, espero les guste.


	2. Fase 2: Asegurate que gusta de ti

**CAPITULO II**

**FASE 2: ASEGURATE QUE GUSTA DE TI**

_Los celos solo funcionan si el chico siente algo por ti. Si no está interesado en absoluto, te será extremadamente difícil hacerle sentir celos, las buenas noticias son, cualquier chico con quien este saliendo o que hayas salido es casi seguro que está interesado en ti, y podemos decir lo mismo de los chicos que han coqueteado contigo. Si no estás segura si el chico está interesado en ti, trata de darle celos de todas maneras. No tienes nada que perder en este punto, y si se pone celoso entonces sabrás que él está interesado_

"Y bien? Como estoy?" – pregunto Hermione

"bueno…"

"Oh por Dios, estoy horripilante ya lo sé! Como se fijara en mi? Claro que no, sigo siendo la misma chica comelibros que todos conocen" – dijo Hermione

"no seas dramática amiga" – dijo Luna – "yo te puedo ayudar"

Ambas chicas vieron a la rubia preguntándose ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Hermione? No es que dudaran de ella, pero el problema que enfrentaba Hermione era de moda, y Luna vestía de una manera muyyyy divertida por así decirlo.

"Mi tía Marielle le encanta viajar por el mundo muggle, y me mando hace poco unos vestidos que no me representan para nada, pero creo que a Hermione si le servirá" – dijo la chica – "accio vestidos de tía Marielle" - apunto con su varita la aire – "ahora hay que esperar"

"no sabía que tenias una tía Marielle" – dijo de pronto Hermione

"bueno es que pasa todo el tiempo en el mundo muggle, le fascina, aparte quiere conocer como son los unicornios muggles"

"unicornios muggles? Ah! Te refieres a los caballos" – dijo Hermione – "pero ellos no tienen cuerno"

"la tía Marielle dice que los muggles se los quitan para hacer botas" - dijo Luna – "que pena.. oh miren ya llegaron"

"pero si son como treinta vestidos!" – dijo Ginny muy emocionada

"si, le encanta la moda muggle, dice que es distinta" – contesto Luna

"Bueno pues a comenzar chicas" – dijo Ginny

Hermione se caracterizaba por ser una chica sencilla, estudiosa y muy responsable, siempre iba de salón a salón con libros extremadamente grandes para su tamaño, con su cabello suelto ondeando por su espalda y con un uniforme dos tallas más grandes. Para algunos era una linda chica, aunque no quisiera demostrar cuan bella era, pero eso si siempre hacia lucir su inteligencia por sobre todas las cosas. Ahora, según Luna y Ginny tenía que también hacer lucir su belleza que la había dejado arrinconada por los estudios.

"Auch, eso me dolió Luna" – dijo Hermione sentada frente al espejo

"Lo siento, pero creo que te andaba revoloteando un nargle" – contesto

"un nargle si como no" – pensaba la castaña

"bueno el cabello está listo" – dijo feliz por su obra de arte – "le puse varios hechizos que te duraran una semana, después volveré al ataque"

"yo también ya acabe con el maquillaje" – dijo Ginny - "tal y como lo pidió la señorita"

"pues si estoy bien, y ahora?"

"y ahora sigue la ropa" – dijo Ginny

"es sábado, así que un hermoso vestido seria lo adecuado" – dijo Luna

"por eso mismo, es sábado, creo que sería conveniente unos pantalones y una camiseta" – dijo Hermione

"oh no señorita tu aceptaste acatar todo lo que te dijéramos" – dijo Ginny

"entonces unos lindos pantalones y una linda blusita?" – dijo Hermione

"veremos que hay" – dijo sonriente Luna

"ve a cambiarte Hermi aquí te esperaremos, y después iremos juntas al comedor ahí te espera Draco" – dijo Ginny – "date prisa y no arruines nada"

Dentro de los atuendos que la tía Marielle que le obsequio a Luna y que ella muy generosamente le obsequio a Hermione ya que según ella no reflejaba lo que era ella había: 4 vestidos de día, 3 pantalones, 7 blusas, 5 chalecos, 3 vestidos de noche, 3 short y 5 faldas, para suerte de Hermione ya que no quería llegar al comedor con un vestido, todos solo la habían visto con uno en el baile de navidad y eso porque era exigido.

"Bueno, que les parece?" – pregunto Hermione al salir, usaba unos ajustados pantalones negros, una blusa color roja sin magas el cuello en forma "v", un chaleco negro y zapatos del mismo color.

"estas hermosa!" – grito de felicidad Luna

"bueno ahora vámonos que nos están esperando"

En el comedor un chico Rubio se moría de nervios, no es que fuera hacer algo que no hubiera hecho antes, es decir conversar con su amiga, pero eso lo hacía porque quería no porque las perversas mentes de sus nuevas amigas le dijeran, no sabía cómo resultaría todo lo que tenía planeado la pelirroja, pero si de verdad Harry Potter sentía celos por la castaña él se vería envuelto en un gran problema.

"Que te pasa" – Pregunto Blaise Zabinni

"nada, porque lo dices"

"porque no has probado tu comida"

"no es de mi agrado lo que han hecho hoy así que no quiero probarlo" – contesto Draco

"pues en otras ocasiones has comido esto, que tiene orita que no quieres?" – pregunto Zabinni

"creo que no te interesa"

"el ser amiguito de los gryffindor te está poniendo muy.."

"escúchame bien…" – iba a replicar contra el comentario de Zabinni, pero al perder su atención volteo a ver qué era eso que lo distraía

Hermione Granger, la chica comelibros, la sangre sucia, la consentida de los profesores, y ahora una de sus mejores amigas, hizo su acto de presencia en el comedor

"_¿Qué diablos le paso?_" – se pregunto Draco – "_esta…distinta_"

"que cambio" – se escucho decir en el gran comedor

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió se encontraba entre la multitud junto a sus amigos, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Y Seamus Finnigan. Estaba feliz conversando de Quidditch y chicas, si como lo leen chicas; después de acabada la guerra, Harry Potter fue reconocido como el Salvador, el Vencedor, el Que acabo con el que no debe ser nombrado, logrando así la atención de muchas damiselas. Como adolescente que es no pudo negarse a los encantos de las chicas, aunque claro esta eso no lo convierte de un mujeriego empedernido, si no en un hombre que disfruta de la vida saliendo con las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts.

"owww" – escucho decir de los labios de Seamus

"que es owww?" – pregunto Ron volteando a ver lo que el chico veía

Harry en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo su jugo de calabaza, y al escuchar la muy estimulante conversación de "owwws" que se estaba llevando a cabo volteo a ver también.

"Que te pasa!" – grito Seamus atrayendo la atención de la mayoría

"¿Qué paso?" – preguntaron las chicas cuando llegaron

"escupió todo el jugo de calabaza en mi!" – dijo Seamus

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry Potter, que al parecer le estaba faltando el aliento y poniéndose un tanto colorado

"estas bien" – dijo preocupada Hermione

"si" – lo escucho pronunciar

"que te paso Harry" – pregunto Luna – "viste un torposoplo"

"ehh… es que se me fue por mal vía" – dijo Harry

"a donde van?" – pregunto Ron a las chicas

"a ningún lado" – contesto Ginny, tomando asiento al igual que las chicas – "Porque preguntas?"

"porque están tan arregladas, que parece que se fueran a una fiesta" – contesto su hermano

" acaso solo podemos arreglarnos porque tenemos intención de salir?" – dijo Ginny un tanto furiosa – "pues entérate que nosotras nos arreglamos porque nos gusta, no solo porque tenemos planeado hacer algo"

"solo decía"

Harry no podía dejar de ver a su amiga, el sabia que ella era bella, solo que no lo hacía relucir como las demás, su belleza solo él la podía distinguir, pero ahora todos la apreciaban incluso babeaban por ella….

"Hola chicos.. Hola Hermione estas muy hermosa" – dijo Draco cuando se acerco hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

"Hola Draco, gracias… eres el primero que me dice eso" – dijo la chica

"pues entonces todos son unos ciegos" – dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la chica tome un color rojo en sus mejillas

"que haces aquí?" – pregunto Harry

"Harry! Que modos son esos de saludar" – lo regaño Hermione – "discúlpalo Draco"

"no te preocupes pequeña, se que en algunas ocasiones Harry se pone ácido"

"_pequeña? Desde cuando le dice este pequeña_" – pensó Harry – "_ni yo le digo así y viene este y le dice_"

"desde cuando acá se tratan con tanta familiaridad?" – pregunto Harry

"desde que somos amigos Harry" – contesto la castaña llevándose una tostada a la boca

Harry cogió unas tostadas para seguir con su comida, escuchaba la conversa que había a su alrededor pero sus ojos solo iban hacia ella. ¿Qué tenia de distinto? El sabía que era linda, nunca la considero fea, siempre ha estado a su lado, incluso el pequeño beso que hubo entre los dos en la tienda de campaña durante la guerra le pareció…¿Qué le pareció? ¿Qué sintió?, ni él podía saberlo con exactitud, solo sabía que ella siempre estaría para él cuando la necesitara, su atención siempre para él, ambos se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro. Entonces ¿Qué cambio ahora?

"owww Hermi que cambio te ves bellísima" – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw

"es verdad! Por Morgana, te ves espectacular" – dijo otro chico – "tienes planeado hacer algo hoy? Digo podríamos reunirnos y"

"no Hermi, sabes que soy más guapo"

"BASTA!" –le dijo Harry a los chicos que estaban rodeando a su amiga – "será mejor que sigan su camino"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, muchos se preguntaban _¿y a este que le pasa_?, a los que sabían del plan "_esta celoso!_", y Hermione "O_ Dios ¿esta celoso? ¿De mi?_"

* * *

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Chicas ya saben si quieren darles celos a un galán primero asegúrense que siente por ustedes.

Agradezco a aquellos que dejaron Reviews y procedo a contestarles, también a aquellos que me pusieron en favoritos, los amo. Entre los que me pusieron favoritos les agradezco a:

* Yali Potter Granger

* Arlethe

* Pottercitaahermione

**Koskaoru:** si, he leído muchos fic en que la pobre de Hermione es la que sufre, ya era hora de que Harry sienta cielos ¿verdad?, y quien más que con Draco Malfoy; agradezco que me hayas puesto entre tus favoritos

**Anita765:** solo planeo poner celoso a Harry al principio, ya para más adelante alguien inesperado comenzara a sentir celos por la castaña

**HGHP95y vela White:** espero subir cada semana los capítulos, máximo me he de tardas semana y media, espero les siga gustando.

Creo que a todas nos gustaría que el chico que nos gusta sienta celos y por fin se fije en nosotras, por suerte para mí ya el mío cayó jajaja. Nos leemos luego cuídense


	3. FASE 3: DIVIERTETE

**Hola a tod s, ya he vuelto, gracias a todos por los reviews estoy muy feliz, tambien agradezco a todos los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas eso es muy lindo de su parte. **

**como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a la señora JK Rowling.**

**Espero disfruten la lectura  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**FASE 3: DIVIERTETE**

_**Haz cosas que te guste hacer. Si estas ocupada y divirtiéndote tanto que no tienes tiempo para estar con el chico, empezara a estar celos…. Esta técnica es efectiva especialmente con los ex novios. Demuestra que tú sigues adelante con tu vida y pasándotela mejor que cuando estabas con él. Incluso si esta técnica falla, te sentirás mejor**_

"vamos Harry acaso no quieres ir" – decía Romilda

"no es que no quiera, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer después" – dijo Harry

"está bien" – contesto – "_ni creas que me rendiré_" – pensó la chica - "y ahora qué hacemos?" – pregunto

"pues podemos ir a la torre de astronomía" – propuso Harry

"que mas queda" – digo sin ganas

Harry y Romilda iban rumbo a la torre de astronomía, esa torre era conocida en Hogwarts con el escondite de los enamorados. Romilda Vane pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor. Tiene el cabello largo y negro, ojos oscuros, y un mentón prominente, obsesiona de Harry desde su sexto año y desde ese curso lo perseguía sin escrúpulos y utilizando todo tipo de artimañas.

"quisiera ir a las tres escobas este fin de semana" – decía Romilda – "podemos ir juntos, que te parece?" – le pregunto a Harry

"Bueno yo.." – Harry justo iba a contestar pero escucharon unas risas que salían del aula abierta por el que pasaban - "pero y estos?"

"quienes?" – dijo Romilda sin fijarse en quienes eran

"olvídalo" – dijo Harry y siguieron rumbo a la torre

* * *

"Crees que resulto?" – pregunto Hermione

"Por supuesto" – contesto Draco - "mis ideas son brillantes, siempre resultan" – contesto el rubio

"no te creas mucho hurón"

"pues no me creo pelos de arbusto" – contesto, y ambos comenzaron a reír

"a veces extraño nuestras discusiones" – dijo la chica entre risas

"ves, siempre me has tenido cariño" – dijo Draco

"ja, vámonos que tenemos que hacer tarea"

"si vamos" – dijo Draco y así emprendieron camino rumbo a la biblioteca – "Hermione, confías en el plan de la pelirroja? No digo que no esté bien ni nada por el estilo"

"bueno, sinceramente tengo mis dudas, puede que resulte en algo mal" – contesto Hermione

"como qué?"

"Como que Harry se enfade demasiado y termine alejándose de mí, y como Ron lo sigue en todo…"

"Potter es demasiado ciego, a pesar que tiene las gafas" – dijo el rubio – "digo, tú no eres para nada fea, y sin embargo anda con otras que no se comparan contigo" - Hermione se puso muy colorada por el comentario del chico cosa que noto Draco – "creo que tus amiguitos no te han alagado mucho"

"no me consideran una chica" – contesto

"pues eres una chica, créeme, aunque desde que te conozco andes con chicos todo el tiempo"

Era verdad, Hermione Granger desde que ingreso a Hogwarts estuvo sola, y después por circunstancias inusuales se hizo amiga de dos chicos, desde ese momento ella estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos, compartiendo aventuras, momentos felices e incluso una guerra. Era obvio para ella que sus amigos no la consideraban como a cualquier otra chica, es decir, frente a ella se comportaban como lo que eran "hombres", y frente a otras como todo unos caballeros, aunque claro, solo notaban que era mujer cuando tenían sus asuntos de hombres según ellos.

"Buenas tardes " – saludaron los chicos a la bibliotecaria y pasaron a buscar los libros para hacer la tarea

"me alegra que tenga por fin a alguien con quien venir a la biblioteca" – dijo Hermione – "sin necesidad de arrastrarlos"

"j aja j aja " – reía Draco tan fuerte por lo que fue reprendido por la Señora Prince – "arrastrabas a Potter y Weasley?" – dijo más calmado pero aun sin abandonar su risa

"todo el tiempo" – dijo con una sonrisa – "a excepción de primer año que venían voluntariamente"

"porque?" – pregunto el chico

"porque… porque no éramos muy amigos y no les iba a ayudar con la tarea" – contesto inventándose algo para no decir sobre su secreto de primer año la piedra filosofal

"ahora son amigos y aun así no les prestas tu tarea"

"pero les ayudo" – contesto la chica

"y porque no a mi?" – pregunto con aire ofendido

"porque tu no lo necesitas" – respondió

"es verdad, soy un hombre eficiente"

**Al día siguiente…**

"Porque esa cara?" – pregunto Ron

"no crees que Hermione está pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco?" – pregunto Harry

"porque lo dices?"

"porque cada vez que veo a Hermione fuera de la sala común está con él" – dijo levantando un poco la voz

"pues, bueno tu sabes que esos dos son iguales" – contesto

"iguales.. ¿Cómo que iguales? Que tiene Hermione en común con el Malfoy"

"ambos son inteligentes, les gusta estar en la biblioteca y así" – contesto Ron – "ahora que lo pienso, creo que esos dos serán nombrados premio anual la próxima semana"

"QUE!, ambos compartirán una sala" – Harry se había olvidado del detalle de premio anual – "y si le hace algo?"

"eso lo pensaría si las cosas fueran igual que antes, pero ahora no, se llevan muy bien" – contesto recogiendo sus cosas – "te espero para ir al comedor?"

"no, ve siguiendo, Anabella me dijo que quería decirme algo" – contesto con voz ausente

"está bien, nos vemos luego" – dijo Ron y bajo a la sala común, allí se encontraban las chicas

"Hola Ron" – saludaron las chicas

"Hola chicas, nos vamos al comedor?"

"falta Harry" – dijo Hermione

"oh no, el me dijo que iba a esperar a Anabella" – dijo Ron, pero en vista que ambas hicieron cara de ¿Quién es esa? – "es una alumna de quinto, una rubia, cabello largo, ojos azules"

"ahh" – dijeron ambas y se fueron rumbo al comedor

Una vez ya todos en el comedor incluido Harry, todos conversaban de lo más animado, hasta que le llego un papelito volador a Hermione, por lo que todos callaron para saber que trata el papelito; ella lo abrió de una forma tal que solo ella podía ver, lo que causo mas curiosidad.

"_Querida Hermione, hoy te encuentras más hermosa de lo que ya eres. __Att__. __Antony__ Gray"_

Todos estaban viendo las expresiones de la chica, notaron su coloración del rostro un poco roja, después una sonrisa.

"que fue eso?" – pregunto Ginny

"bueno, conoces a Antony Gray? el chico de Ravenclaw?" – dijo Hermione, todos asintieron aunque no hablaba con ellos – "pues dice que hoy me encuentro muy hermosa"

"OH, qué maravilla!" – exclamo Ginny

"que tiene eso de maravilloso?" – Pregunto Harry - "todos los días esta linda!"

"ojala te invite a salir" – dijo Ginny, sin hacerle caso al comentario de Harry

"pe – pero – pero tu – no lo conoces Hermione" – dijo Harry sin poder creerlo

"aun no me ha invitado"

"Hola" – saludo Draco llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor

"lo que faltaba" – escucho decir de Harry

"que te pasa, porque esa cara Potter" – dijo Draco

"pues que aquí nuestra amiga Hermione va a salir con un desconocido" – dijo

Draco se la quedo mirando – "como es eso?" – le pregunto a su amiga

"no me ha invitado!, solo me envió una nota diciéndome que estoy linda!" – dijo la castaña

"pues lo estas, eres realmente una diosa" – dijo Draco con galantería – "pero ese tal Gray tendrá que hacer fila porque tu sales este fin de semana conmigo" – dijo Draco

"SALDRAS CON ÉL"– dijo alarmado Harry

"pues sí, acaso tu también quieres entrar en la lista?" – pregunto Draco

"qué? Claro que no es mi amiga de la que hablamos" – dijo Harry

"ok, preciosa nos vamos?" – le pregunto Draco a Hermione

"y ahora?" – dijo Harry

"que te pasa? Acaso Anabella te dijo algo malo?" – Pregunto Hermione – "porque estas hecho un basilisco el día de hoy"

"pero yo solo te estoy cuidando Hermi"

"pues no me cuides, no te lo he pedido" – dijo – "vámonos Draco"

"a donde van" – pregunto Ron

"vamos a la biblioteca, y después quien sabe" – respondió Draco

"come rápido Ron" – le dijo Harry a su amigo

"Qué? Porque?" – pregunto el pelirrojo

"solo hazlo" – dijo Harry – "o mejor llévalo en la mano pero vamos" – dijo cogiendo unas tostadas untadas de mermelada y arrastro a su amigo

"a donde vamos?" – dijo Ron

"habla bajo o te escucharan?" – dijo Harry – "quiero saber que hacen esos dos" – dijo Harry señalando a Draco y Hermione – "escóndete Ron, no quiero que nos vean"

"pero no escuchaste a Draco" – dijo un poco molesto porque no le permitió terminar su desayuno – "van a la biblioteca"

"si, pero también escuchaste que después quien sabe a dónde"

"y?" – Pregunto Ron – "Hermione ya esta grandecita no te parece?"

"Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo" – dijo Harry

"ves, entraron a la biblioteca, y conociéndoles quien sabe cuánto tiempo se queden allí" – dijo Ron – "yo me voy"

"Ron…Ron, espera" – dijo pero el pelirrojo se fue, tal vez a ver si aun había comida – "yo no me muevo, quiero saber que quiere este con MI amiga" – Harry se acercaba poco a poco pero no tanto ya que no quería ser descubierto, pero apenas y escuchaba cuchicheos – "Maldición por que se ríen tanto!Ojala tuviera algo para que no me vean y acercarme" – (se nota que los celos hacen poner un poco… bueno no piensan coherentemente) – "si seré idiota" – dijo Harry y saco de su mochila una capa y se la puso por encima haciéndole invisible

"lo pasaras genial, se te olvidaran todos tus problemas, ya lo veras" – decía Draco – "aparte de que contarías con excelente compañía"

"Oh, y quien seria esa excelente compañía?" – dijo Hermione

"pues obvio que yo, quien si no"

"que modesto me saliste" – dijo Hermione – "pero es verdad, eres una excelente compañía"

"al fin! Hasta que lo reconoces, mejor conmigo que con Potter o Weasley" – dijo Draco, ambos chicos sonrieron.

"_con que no soy excelente para ella… __Furnunculus_" – pronuncio Harry muy bajito

Ambos seguían sonrieron, hasta que Hermione dejo de reír y se asusto al ver que del rostro del chico salían espinillas.

"que fue eso?" – pregunto Draco

"alguien te lanzo una maldición" – dijo asustada Hermione

"QUE..!" – Dijo incorporándose de la silla – "que maldición? Porque siento mi rostro raro? Hermione!"

"vayamos a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey sabrá que hacer" – y así salieron ambos, dejando a un chico muerto de la risa

* * *

espero les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues tambien, acepto sugerencia. A proposito de eso puse una idea que me dio merylune, la de que Harry hechice a Draco. Gracias por tu sugerencia.

Nos leemos luego


	4. Fase 4: Coquetea y Sonrie

**CAPITULO IV**

**FASE 4: COQUETA Y SONRIE**

_**Nada vuelve más loco a un chico que ver a la chica que le interesa coqueteándoles a otros chicos. Muchos hombres son increíblemente competitivos por naturaleza, y si otro chico parece gustarte, aunque sea un chico que no te haya notado en el pasado puede estar interesado ahora. Asegúrate de que el chico sepa que estas coqueteando, haciéndolo frente a él o en situaciones donde sepas que sabrá que estas coqueteando. Si coqueteas demasiado con muchos chicos en un corto periodo de tiempo, podrá darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, especialmente si no eres de las chicas que coquetean deliberadamente.**_

"como sigue Draco? Aun sigue en la enfermería?" – pregunto Ron

"salió anoche" – contesto Hermione

"seguramente ha quedado horrible con tantas manchas en su cara" – dijo Harry no pudiendo aguanta la risa

"pues fíjate que no, sigue igual de guapo que siempre" – contesto Hermione – "y no pienses que se quedara asi? Cuando encuentre al culpable.. pobre de el" –

"y quien piensa que pudo ser?" – pregunto Harry

"el tiene sus sospechas pero no me lo quiere decir" – contesto la chica – "será mejor apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde"

"Hermione" – grito Antony para hacerse escuchar de la chica

"Ah hola Antony como has estado?" – le pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

"vamos Hermione" – le apuraba Harry

"eh bien, este sabes que mañana jugamos contra Hufflepuff y quisiera saber si puedes venir" – dijo

"Por supuesto Antony nunca me perdería un juego tuyo" – dijo la chica

"en serio?"

"claro que si" – dijo sonriéndole poniendo colorado al chico – "te estaré haciendo barra desde las tribunas"

"entonces te esperare" – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos

"De veras te gusta ese soquete?" – pregunto Ron

"no le digas así Ron" – dijo enojada por el comentario – "y no te lo niego es muy guapo, buena persona, inteligente, respetuoso y caballeroso"

"oww todo eso y ni siquiera han salido! Que sería cuando lo llegues a conocer bien" – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

"vamos rápido que se nos HA hecho tarde" – dijo Harry

"buenos días alumnos" – dijo la profesora Macgonagall - "hoy practicaremos el hechizo de transformación, así que trabajaran en parejas"

"no me gusta ese tal Gray Hermione" – le dijo Harry

"porque no"

"porque simplemente no me gusta" – contesto el chico

"Esa no es respuesta Harry" - Dijo Hermione mientras la profesora nombraba a las parejas

"y vas a ir al juego?"

"Por supuesto, quieres venir?" – pregunto

Zabinni y Longbottom" – escucharon que decía la profesora

"a un juego de ese Gray? ni loco, porque querría ir?" – dijo con furia

"Parkinson y Patil"

"no sé, tal vez podrías ver cómo juegan y establecer estrategias para el equipo" – contesto ella

"Granger y Malfoy" – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

"no es justo, porque los premios anuales tienen que trabajar juntos" – escucho quejarse a Pavarti

"porque es lo que ha tocado, yo no escojo señorita Pavarti, es la suerte" – dijo la profesora

"me voy con Draco, nos vemos después" – dijo Hermione y se levanto rumbo a encontrarse con su compañero y amigo

"y ahí va, esos dos parecen imanes" – dijo Harry para sí mismo – "como se despegan a los imanes?"

La clase estaba por terminar y Harry no se podía concentrar, pensaba en ese tal Gray, se imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando le ganara Gryffindor a Ravenclaw, a su amiga felicitándolo a él, otorgándole uno de esos abrazos que dejan sin aire, su sonrisa, su cabello que se escapa del agarre de su oreja, y el beso que le da cada vez que gana. No lo conocía y le caía mal; y en otro extremo a su nuevo amigo Draco Malfoy, había demostrado ser valiente en la guerra, ponerse del lado del bien, pero porque la simpatía que había sentido por él se estaba derrumbando? no ha hecho nada malo, pero deseaba que actuara como antes, que no les hablaba a él, ni a Ron, y MENOS AUN A HERMIONE. desde hace dos días la nueva directora había anunciado quienes eran los premios anuales, así que desde hace dos días ellos compartían torre, y a pesar de vivir uno al lado de otro, pasaban casi todo el día juntos; eso era lo que pasaba, su amiga no estaba teniendo tiempo para él, y cuando lo tenía llegaba otro fulano y se la quería arrebatar! Acaso no saben que es SU AMIGA y no de ellos, deseaba decirles _¡búscate tu a una amiga y deja a la mía en paz!_, pero si lo hiciera seguro se ganaría una repelada de Hermione.

"!excelente!" – Decía la profesora – "todos vieron como lo lograron?"

"_Hermione es inteligente, obvio a ella todo le saldría bien_" – pensó Harry sonriendo por su amiga viendo su cara de felicidad y orgullo, pero su sonrisa se borro de su rostro cuando vio como abrazaba a su compañero _Draco Malfoy_, y de risa paso a nada y de la nada a furia cuando Draco Malfoy levanto en el aire a Hermione y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

"Somos geniales" – decía Draco saliendo del aula

"oh vamos" – dijo Ron –"son los premios anuales de ley les iba a salir el conjuro"

"Hermione me ayudas con el conjuro?" – pregunto Harry

"Por supuesto que sí, no tenias que pedírmelo sabes que siempre te ayudare en lo que necesites" – dijo su amiga – "y a ti también Ron" – se apresuro a decir

"Oye me voy a poner celoso" – dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica

"no tendrías porque, somos amigos de ella mucho antes que tu" – dijo Harry sacándole el brazo del chico del hombro de su amiga, y pasando el suyo.

"OH, estoy todavía más celoso" – dijo el rubio

"no tienes porque, ellos al igual que tú son mis amigos" – dijo la chica – "aparte recuerda que tú eres mi huroncito bello y ellos no te lo pueden quitar" – dijo cogiéndole un cachete a Draco dejando sorprendido a los tres muchachos, y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que sus pies les permitía dejándolos atrás

"Oh, Hermione no sabía que podías hacer plan de celos sin nosotras" – dijo Ginny viendo desde lejos la escena

"ni lo digas, me muero de la pena con Draco" – dijo con un rostro muy colorado

"No tendrías porque, él sabe que estamos en el plan PON CELOSO A HARRY"- dijo Ginny – "ya averiguaron quien lanzo la maldición a Draco?"

"aun no, Draco está furioso, no le gusta que se metan con su rostro" – dijo Hermione y ambas comenzaron a reír

"yo creo que fue Harry" – dijo de pronto Ginny

"Harry? No lo creo el estaba con Ron, al menos eso me dijo él" – respondió

"es que no lo has visto cuando Draco se te acerca de mas… se nota un pequeño destello de celos" – dijo la pelirroja - "y hablando de celos, vamos rápido que Luna nos está esperando en tu cuarto para ver que modelito te pones mañana"

"Otro más?!" – dijo la chica

"vamos Hermione que la ropa de la tia Marielle es muy bonita, y para tu felicidad también hay pantalones" – contesto Ginny – "ahora, tienes que felicitarme por lo que hice"

"que hiciste?" – dijo Hermione preocupada por las ocurrencias de su amiga

"pues unos chicos me preguntaron por ti y dije que estabas disponible y buscando novio" – contesto la pelirrija

"porque hiciste eso! qué vergüenza"

"ya no te lamentes, que lo hecho, hecho esta, mejor apurémonos que mañana es un día muy importante" – dijo Ginny

"Es solo la fiesta del profesor Slughorn"- dijo Hermione

"por eso Hermione!"

"no sé cómo puedes ver lo fascinante a eso" – dijo Hermione, y se apuraron para llegar a la sala común de premios anuales

"Hola chicas, tardaron mucho" – dijo Luna una vez vio pasar por la puerta a sus dos amigas

"ya sabes cómo se tarda ella" – dijo Ginny – "ahora déjame ver bien los vestidos para escoger cual se tiene que poner"

"no se supone que soy yo la que tiene que escogerlo?" – dijo Hermione

"Nosotras tenemos más estilo" – dijo Ginny

"Por gusto me traen si tomaran la decisión por mí, bien lo hubieran hecho solas" – dijo bien bajito Hermione.

"ya le dijiste a Malfoy que te acompañara?" – pregunto Luna

"Si, dice que era obvio que lo invitaría ya que mejor opción que él no hay en todo Hogwarts"

"Malfoy oculta lo que siente a través de sus palabras" – dijo Luna

"qué?!" – dijeron ambas ya que no entendieron el comentario de la rubia

**Cerca del lago**

"ya verán cuando me entere quien me lanzo ese maleficio, nadie se mete conmigo" - dijo Draco

"y que le harías" – pregunto Ron

"créeme conozco muchas formas de martirizar a alguien Ron, y el que lo hizo querrá huir de Hogwarts"

"oye Draco" – decía Harry ganando la atención de sus dos amigos – "este, porque tú, digo, este, porque pasas tanto tiempo con Hermione?" - dijo el chico cambiando de tema

"somos amigos" – dijo como si fuera obvio

"si pero son amigos desde que acabo la guerra, y desde eso ya es bastante"

"bueno, que te puedo decir, Hermi es una chica grandiosa" – contesto Draco

"oye Harry no nos has contado lo que hablaste con Anabella" – pregunto curioso Ron

"cual Anabella?" – dijo Harry, ganando así una cara de ¿y este? De su amigo – "ah Anabella, quería saber si tenía pareja para el baile de mañana"

"y que le dijiste?"

"que sí, que iría con Romilda" – contesto Harry

"sabes, no entiendo porque aun Slughorn no me considera parte de su club selecto de estudiantes" – dijo Ron – "iré a ver a Hermione, le diré que me lleve"

"ella ira conmigo" – dijo Draco

"ira contigo?" – preguntaron ambos

"sí, soy perfecto para ella" – dijo sin descaro el rubio

"QUE?!" – dijeron de nuevo ambos

"que si, donde mas va a encontrar a alguien tan guapo y caballeroso como yo?" – dijo Draco

"Hermione esta ciega entonces" – dijo con cara de fastidio Harry

"porque estaría ciega?" – pregunto

"porque yo… porque yo… digo que hay muchos más hombres con las mismas características que tu" – dijo Harry – "_como yo_" - pensó

"Por ejemplo yo" – dijo Ron – "ahora pienso igual que Harry, estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione" – dijo haciendo puchero

"estas celoso Weasley?" – Pregunto Draco – "tú también lo estas Potter?" – Volteo a preguntarle – "Porque si lo están, créanme que han perdido muy valioso tiempo y ahora es mi turno" – dicho eso se marcho

"Entendiste lo que yo entendí" – dijo Ron

"Que Draco intenta conquistar a Hermione?"

"Eso creo que entendí"

**En la fiesta de Slughorn**

"Bienvenidos, pasen por favor" – decía el profesor Slughorn – "Oh Ginny querida estas espléndidamente hermosa"

"gracias profesor" – contesto la chica.

Ginny iba con un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes con corte princesa, escote en V, dobladillo hasta el suelo, embellecido con cuentas y volantes - "de maravilla" – contesto, ella iba acompañada de su novio Dean Thomas.

Notaron que por la puerta entraban muchas parejas que formaban parte del club selecto del profesor, entre ellos Harry Potter que iba con un esmoquin negro y su cabello como siempre indomable, él iba acompañado de Romilda Vane, gracias a ella "_según la chica"_ es que Harry estaba presente en la fiesta, ya que cada vez que podía le insistía a Harry en que fuera y sobre todo que fuera con ella. La chica en mención iba con un vestido amarillo que para nada le lucia según opinión Ginny

"Hola Ginny" – saludo Harry – "hola Dean"

"no tardaste en llegar" – respondió Dean

"me encantan las fiestas!" – contesto Romilda visiblemente alegre de estar allí

"no se nota" – dijo Ginny

"es que quería llegar a la hora que estaba en la invitación" – respondió Harry

"sabes me costó muchos galeones este vestido y el tuyo?" – le escucho decir a Romilda

"fue un obsequio" – contesto Ginny

"me lo imagine"

"que quieres decir con eso?" – pregunto Ginny evidentemente furiosa por el comentario

"llego Hermione!" – se apresuro a decir Dean ya que conocía a su novia y sabia que no le importaba arrastrar de los pelos a la chica así haya muchos presentes en la fiesta.

Por la puerta entraba Hermione, ella llevaba un vestido color beige con corte princesa de un solo hombro hasta el suelo, embellecido con cuentas, lentejuelas y volante, tenía un corte por donde se podía distinguir una de sus piernas Llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando caer pequeñas ondas por su espalda. Un hermoso collar y pulsera de diamantes. Iba acompañada de Draco Malfoy, que llevaba esmoquin color negro, camisa verde, y por supuesto perfectamente peinado.

"se ven divinos juntos" – exclamo Ginny desde lejos

"La pareja perfecta, si me permiten decirlo" – dijo el profesor acercándose a saludarlos

"buenas noches profesor" - saludaron

"Hermi te ves radiante" – le dijo Harry

"Oh gracias" – dijo la chica ruborizándose

"vamos, quiero que todos vean que viene conmigo la mujer más hermosa de Hogwarts" – dijo Draco llamando la atención de la chica

"si vamos" – contesto la chica y fueron a la pista

"Vamos a bailar también" – dijo Ginny a Dean

"Harry vamos" – dijo Romilda

"yo no bailo" – contesto y tomo rumbo a sentarse

"pero… pero… oh está bien te acompaño a sentarte"

Y así paso otra vez, sentado toda la noche mientras estaba en una fiesta. Por otra vez el tenía que verla bailar con alguien que no era él, verla sonreír, disfrutar, incluso hasta… "le estaba coqueteando a Malfoy?!"

"estoy perdiendo a mi amiga" – dijo Harry lamentándose muy bajo

"que dijiste?" – pregunto Romilda

"que… ah… que estoy perdiendo las ganas de estar aquí" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y en parte era verdad, no quería estar ahí, le daba coraje ver a sus amigos estar de lo más felices, ver que Draco baila con SU amiga, ver como la agarraba de SU cintura, como la acercaba era solo grrrrr.

"vamos a bailar" – dijo Harry

"en serio!"

"si vamos a eso vinimos no"

Así que ambos también fueron a bailar, claro Harry acercándose poco a poco a la parejita, quería saber, quien sabe porque, DE QUE DIABLOS HABLABAN QUE LOS HACIA SONREIR TANTO!

"No sabía que alguien tan hermosa como tú, podría sacar más belleza de quien sabe donde" – decía Draco

"Oh Draco, me estás haciendo sonrojar" – contesto la chica

"pero es la verdad" – dijo el chico – "quiero que pases conmigo Navidad" – dijo eso sorprendiendo a la chica y a cierto chico que intentaba escuchar su conversa

"Potter esta atrás mío y seguramente está escuchando" – dijo Draco cerca de su oído

"a mí me gustaría también pasar Navidad contigo Draco" – contesto - "y es verdad" – le dijo acercándose al oído del chico

"vámonos" – dijo Harry a Romilda, y la cogió de la mano y la arrastro fuera

"pero, aun es temprano" – se quejo Romilda

"lo sé, pero quiero ir a otro lado"

"a donde?" – pregunto

"acepto sugerencias"

"está bien, vamos" – dijo la chica

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews proceso a contestarles:**

**MERYLUNE: **gracias Merylune me encanto tu idea de hechizar a Draco. Como Harry estaba con la capa invisible el pobre de Draco no sabe quien le lanzo el hechizo solo planea como vengarse de la persona que lo ataco.

**MIKO DARK OF THE MOON: **Gracias, aunque no me puedo llevar todo el crédito, ya que la idea me la dio merylune

**ANITA675: **nadie le hace caso porque están más interesados en el chisme de la carta jajaja, creo que hasta yo me interesaría mas por un chisme que por oír cómo se queja un hombre celoso =P . Pobre Harry eso es para que no sea ciego.

**LIAN POTTER: **Me fascina lo que te paso!, espero poner tu anécdota en uno de mis capítulos, me encanta también que te haya gustado la historia.

**CAZZY76:** gracias por tu reviews espero que en el trayecto de la historia te siga gustando. Es verdad, no se deberían meter con el rostro de Draco, es tan lindo!, pero en fin hombre celoso ataca el punto fuerte del enemigo. =)

**NARBIG100:** si el chico no te hace caso que mejor remedio que tratar de entrarle por los celos?. Si a Hermi y las chicas se les ocurrió eso, así que Harry sufrirá un poquitín ya que no sabe en realidad que es lo que siente por su amiga, por lo que no sabe a quién hacerle caso, al corazón que le dice que la quiere como mujer, o a la razón que según la quiere como amiga- hermana

**Agradezco a todos que me pusieron en favoritos: **

Ale-white19, , KOSKAORU, Miko Dark of the Moon, Tifis, crazzy76, lapoket, marianatika, merylune, narbig100, vickyLXIX, zouteyu.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en la próxima semana, besos.


	5. Fase 5: Sal

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO V

FASE 5: SAL

_**En realidad salir con otros chicos lleva el coqueteo a otro nivel, y hará lo mismo con el chico que intentas poner celoso. Especialmente si has empezado a salir con un chico o si él ha**_

_**terminado contigo, salir y ver a otras personas es una buena manera de mantener tu independencia y hacer que el chico quiera tenerte a su lado, o en el caso de un ex, se arrepentirá de haberte perdido. Sin embargo, si te encuentras en una relación seria, puede que salir con otras personas sea inaceptable y puede hacer que tu novio termine contigo, por una buena razón.**_

"A qué hora sale el tren?" – pregunto Harry un poco distraído

"a las diez" – respondió Hermione – "iras a la madriguera?"

"si igual que tú" – dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga

"yo no, Draco me invito a pasar navidad con él en su departamento" – respondió la chica

"Y sus padres?" que paso con su mansión?– pregunto

"bueno, después de que Voldemort se instalo en su casa no le gusta ir, así que le compraron un departamento, y sus padres pasaran en su mansión" – respondió la chica

"Quieres decir que estarás SOLA con él?" – pregunto Harry

"sip" – respondió, de pronto llego una lechuza negra que se poso en el asiento de Hermione

"de quién es?" – pregunto curioso Harry

"aun no lo sé" – dijo, la chica quito la carta de la pata del ave y comenzó a leer

"y?"

"es de- es de Victor" – contesto tartamudeando

"Victor? Victor Krum? Y que quiere?" – pregunto

"que – que vendrá a Londres, tu sabes, para las vacaciones, dice que quiere verme" – contesto la chica muy nerviosa

"ya estoy listo, vámonos" – dijo Ron bajando con un enorme baúl

Había llegado las vacaciones navideñas, Harry había enviado una carta a su primo Dudley confirmándole ir el día de navidad, ya que el resto de días estaría en casa de los Weasley. Los Weasley aceptaban gustosos que los amigos de Ron y de Ginny pasaran vacaciones en su casa, estaban felices por recibirlos. A Draco Malfoy no le agradaba dormir en la mansión que ha pertenecido a su familia después de que Voldemort se instalara ahí, por lo que sus padres, después de tanta insistencia aceptaron comprarle un departamento.

En estas vacaciones estarían en la madriguera todos los Weasley, incluidas las nueras y nietos, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom; Hermione había declinado la invitación ya que Draco la había invitado y como no quería que su amigo pasara solo acepto ir con él. Ella no se sentía preocupada por estar en un lugar sola con un ex – enemigo, ya que en estos tiempos eran muy grandes amigos y que incluso la ayudaba a poner celoso a su eterno amor.

"crees que entremos todos en un compartimento?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues Luna esta con Ginny y Neville, así que solo quedamos nosotros tres y Draco" – contesto Ron

"ya llegue" – dijo Draco

"pues entremos" – dijo Ron

"Harry no has hablado desde que salimos de la sala común, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?" – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su amigo

"no, estoy bien"

"seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme si te sientes mal"

"si estoy bien, no te preocupes Hermi" – dijo Harry otorgándole una de las sonrisas que derretía a Hermione y tomándole la mano, a la pobre el corazón se le acelero al máximo.

"siempre me preocupare por ti" – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa

"Ejem" - hizo Draco – "voy a buscar a Ginny me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, nos vemos luego" – dijo Hermione

"espérame, tengo que ir al baño" – dijo Ron

"deberías ir antes de salir de la habitación Ron" – lo regaño Hermione y salieron los dos

"Draco deberías ir con nosotros a la madriguera, así no estarían solos" – dijo Harry – "_y cuidaría de que nadie se le acerque a mi amiga"_ - pensó

"no estaremos solos en noche buena Harry, mis padres irán"

"Y que harán el resto de los días?"– Pregunto Harry – "digo, solo son dos, como se distraerán" – pero claro Harry se imaginaba las formas en que un hombre y una mujer se pueden distraer estando solos

"créeme Harry conozco formas en la que puedo distraer a una mujer"

"que quieres decir con eso Malfoy?" – pregunto Harry

"de verdad quieres que te diga las formas? Creo que ya lo aprendiste después que saliste de la fiesta de Slughorn" – contesto el rubio

"TU LA TOCAS Y TE JURO QUE NO LO CUENTAS!" – Dijo Harry levantándose y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

El chico mostro su típica risa, que desde antes de iniciada la guerra no la había mostrado – "no sé qué habrás hecho Potter con tu amiguita, pero por tu forma de reaccionar debe ser algo muy divertido"

"A QUE JUEGAS MALFOY? QUE PRETENDES CON HERMIONE?" – pregunto Harry furico

"porque siempre me preguntas lo mismo, mejor dime que te traes tu con ella, porque hasta donde yo sé, son SOLO AMIGOS" – Dijo el rubio

"claro que somos amigos, no por algo trato de cuidarla" – dijo soltándolo

"pues no lo parece" – dijo Draco

"a si, y según tu que parece?" – dijo Harry soltándolo

"pareces un hombre celoso" – dijo el rubio

"yo no estoy celoso, recuerdas soy el SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO"

"y eso que tiene, aun así sigues siendo Hombre" – dijo Draco

"QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!, tengo a las mujeres más hermosas detrás de mí, porque me fijaría en Hermione" – dijo Harry en un arrebato sin percatarse de que la puerta estaba abierta y su amiga estaba en ella

Ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, a ella se le partió el corazón al escuchar decir eso del hombre que tanto ama, pero no le pudo gritar, no le pudo recriminar, ni decirle lo idiota que era, simplemente el nudo que se le formo en su garganta no le permitía hablar, solo pudo salir de allí, no podía alejarse mucho ya que estaban en el tren y si Harry quiera hablar con ella, simplemente tenía que buscarla.

"eres un idiota Potter, no la mereces" – dijo Draco saliendo del lugar para seguir a Hermione

"¡MALDICION!" – exclamo Harry una vez se quedo solo,

"Hola" – saludo Anabella

Harry no la saludo solo seguía con la cabeza gacha pensando en su amiga

"creo que estas enojado" – dijo Anabella

"Pues fíjate que si" – dijo el azabache – "que quieres?"

"venía a desearte que pases unas felices fiestas" – dijo un poco apenada – "eso es todo" – y salió del compartimiento

Harry sabía que estaba desquitando su mal humor con la chica así que también salió - "Anabella espera" – dijo Harry – "yo lo siento, y también espero que pases unas felices fiestas"

"si, nos veremos después de las vacaciones" – y le dio un beso en los labios

En otro lado del tren

"Hermione espera" – decía Draco tras ella pero la chica seguía caminando – "espera" – dijo tomándola del brazo y volteándola, pudo ver como su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, por lo que quiso protegerla y evitar que derrame más, así que hizo lo único que podía abrazarla.

"nunca se fijara en mi" – dijo entre sollozos la chica

"esta celoso, solo que el muy tarado confunde los celos con amistad"

"no le digas así que también es tu amigo" – lo regaño entre sollozos Hermione

"si pero un amigo muy tarado e idiota que hace llorar a la única chica que realmente lo quiere"

Eso hizo que llorara aun más fuerte, por lo que Draco lamento haber dicho eso – "oh Hermione, pequeña haría todo lo que fuera por no verte derramar ninguna lagrima" – dijo el chico apretando mas el abrazo

Los alumnos que pasaban ese momento por el lugar se quedaban viendo la escena, quien sabe que imaginándose al ver a la chica llorar, y al chico abrazándola como no queriendo dejarla ir. Las chicas suspiraban ya que deseaban esa clase de afecto también por parte de un ser querido.

"será mejor que entremos a algún compartimiento" – dijo Hermione más calmada – "gracias Draco"

"si hace tres años me hubieran dicho que te iba a estar consolando me hubiera muerto de la risa" - dijo de pronto Draco

"créeme yo lo haría también"

El quito con su dedo el ultimo rastro de lagrimas que tenia la chica – "te ves más hermosa después de llorar" – declaro el chico

"qué? Si me tengo que ver horrible con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja" – dijo Hermione

"para mí no, si no estuvieras loca por Potter, yo haría el intento de conquistarte" – dijo Draco

"Draco…"

"si lo sé solo somos amigos, pero no puedes negar que soy un buen partido" – dijo con picardía – "en mi encuentras galantería, caballerosidad, buen porte, extrema belleza"

"todo un buen partido, es verdad" – dijo con una sonrisa

"creo que debemos pasar todas las fases del plan e ir al final" – dijo acercándose a Hermione, sus alientos rosaban, el estaba dispuesto a besarla no importaba que no estuviera el objetivo presente, solo quería probar sus labios, además ella no se alejaba; cuando faltaba unos pocos centímetros para unir sus labios la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que los dos voltean a ver al intruso.

"Hermione tenemos que hablar" – Dijo Harry con ira contenida

"creo que ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir" – contesto la chica

"Hermi no entiendes, yo no quise decir lo que dije, solo fue el momento y la presión de él" – dijo señalando acusadoramente a Draco

"yo en que te presione?" – pregunto Draco

"pues comenzaste a decir cosas que me perturbaron" – contesto

"de que hablaban?" – pregunto Hermione

"hablábamos de que él…" – iba contando Draco

"no importa de lo que hablábamos" – le interrumpió

"es verdad, lo que importa es que de alguna manera me dijiste que era horrible" – contesto Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos aunque no quería dejarlos escapar de nuevo

Draco le tomo la mano, dándole su apoyo y diciéndole con eso que él estaría a su lado.

"perdóname, nunca quise decir eso, nunca te he considerado fea, más bien eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, la persona que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, a la persona que quiero cuidar y que nadie le haga daño" – dijo eso Harry mientras sacaba la mano de Draco de la de su amiga

"no te preocupes Harry, se que como tu amiga quieres el bienestar para mi, también se que no me consideras fea, no del todo, eso me lo dijiste en sexto recuerdas?" – dijo la chica

Harry hizo a un lado a Draco y se sentó entre él rubio y su amiga – "si me acuerdo, Discúlpame Hermione, yo de veras lo siento, tu eres muy importante para mi"

"no tienes de que preocuparte" – le contesto Hermione

"Hermione, dejamos algo pendiente antes que Harry entrara" – dijo Draco levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella

"qué?" – preguntaron

"ahh eso" – dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

"si eso, pero no te preocupes tendremos mucho tiempo para eso" – dijo con una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera y después volteo a ver a Harry y lo fulmino con la mirada – "nos vemos a la bajada, iré a buscar a unos amigos" – y se despido dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios

"crees que Draco se moleste si paso de vez en cuando a visitarlos" – dijo Harry colorado de la furia

"no lo creo, pero, porque quieres ir a visitarlo?" – pregunto la chica sin entender

"somos amigos no? No quiero que pase todo el tiempo solo contigo, digo, quiero que sepa que tiene más amigos" – dijo rogando por que le creyera eso ya que ni él se lo creía

"oh Harry" – dijo dándole un gran abrazo – "eres un gran amigo"

* * *

**MERYLUNE**: creo que conteste con este capítulo, aunque fue un casi beso porque en realidad no lo hubo en su totalidad, claro está que Hermione no es estuviera 100% de acuerdo, ella

estaba susceptible en ese momento, digo, tal vez quería sentir que no era "horrible" como le escucho a su amor.

**CRAZZY76:** los hombres por despechados hacen cosas que no harían con todos sus cinco sentidos… creo que con eso digo todo verdad?

**MIKO DARK OF THE MOON:** ja ja, Harry esta celoso y mas con lo que paso en este capítulo "el casi beso que vio" entre Hermione y Draco, creo que saldrás de la duda en el próximo, pero créeme que sentado viendo como se le escapa Hermione no se quedara

**LIAN POTTER:** enamorado que digamos no está aún, pero si se siente atraído. Si te comento que podrás leerla en el capítul no me acuerdo bien en este momento, pero hay sale lo que te paso!. Lo de Draco que se imagina que es Harry eso también se resuelve más adelante, pero te adelanto que en parte de que Draco se imagine o confirme que es él, Harry tiene la culpa. Por cierto aprovecho para decirte que me encanta tu historia Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS, estoy que espero la actualización! Ojala la subas pronto porque estoy que muero de ansias

**TIFIIS: **Es verdad Draco odia que se metan con su hermoso rostro y quien no? Es que es tan lindo! Pero tu enemigo es enemigo y ya pues Harry aprovecho eso. Ahora a Ron mas le molesta que de nuevo no le tomen en cuenta, tal vez puso cara de fastidio y por eso recién concordo con Harry que Draco pasa demasiado tiempo con su amiga.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic, espero les siga gustando, nos vemos en la próxima semana. besos


	6. Fase 6: Ignorar (Primera Parte)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**CAPITULO VI**

**FASE 6: IGNORAR (PRIMERA PARTE)**

**Si él y otra persona están sentados juntos, di el hola a tu amigo y no al chico que te gusta, si reacciona inmediatamente si le gustas, si no pues no le gustas**

"Harry" – llamaba la señora Weasley – "Harry cariño acaso no me oías" – dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa

"Oh lo siento Señora Weasley es que estaba leyendo la carta de Hermione" – contesto Harry

"tan pronto te escribió? Vaya parece que no pueden vivir separados" – dijo la mujer

"no lo creo" – dijo mas para sí que para Molly

"decías cariño? No te escuche" – pregunto la señora

"para que me llamaba?" – pregunto Harry

"ah es verdad, solo quería saber si deseas un poco de tarta de calabaza"

"no gracias señora Weasley" – dijo Harry – "mejor continuo leyendo la carta de Hermione"

"está bien, pero no estés mucho tiempo fuera está comenzando a hacer un poco de frio"

"si señora Weasley en cuanto la termine de leer entrare" – contesto Harry, y regreso su atención al pergamino que tenía en las manos.

_**Querido Harry**_

_**Sé que es muy pronto para escribirte, pero quería decirte que llegamos bien, el departamento de Draco es demasiado amplio, es casi igual de grande que mi casa! Lo puedes creer?, cuando llegamos nos recibió su elfo domestico, ya te imaginaras como me puse al saber que tenia uno, pero en fin con una mirada reprobatoria le dijo las palabras mágicas en todo, claro está yo me encargue de mi equipaje no iba a permitir que el pobre de su elfo vaya con mis cosas, pero en fin el tan caballerosamente me ayudo al estilo muggle! Cada día me sorprende más Draco, siempre tan atento conmigo, pero en fin. Espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en la madriguera, y tengas planeado hacer muchas cosas divertidas mientras están ahí, Draco ya tiene todo planeado, ya te dije que es atento?. Es tan…. Bueno no voy a entrar en detalles de eso contigo, para eso tengo a mis amigas, no es que los menosprecie pero en estos temas es mejor tratarlo entre chicas. No te olvides de escribirme, saludos a todos.**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Hermione**_

"maldito Malfoy, y su estúpida caballerosidad, si como no, desde cuando haces cosas al estilo muggle? Desde cuando es tan atento con Hermione? Ah! Algo tengo que hacer, no puedo permitir que él… ella es mi amiga mucho antes que de él, debió venir aquí con nosotros, pasar navidad juntos, no que ese rubito" – decía Harry caminando hacia la casa – "tengo que estar ahí, pero como? Que decía la carta?" – rebusco la carta y la releyó – "cosas de chicas? Entonces a Ginny le tuvo que contar algo que a mí no, pero como la leo su carta, tal vez Luna me ayude"

"quieres mi carta?" – dijo Ginny bajando desde una escoba, asustando a Harry

"por Merlin! Casi haces que me de un infarto" – decía Harry con una mano en su corazón

"perdón" – decía entre sonrisas la chica – "hablabas de una carta, acaso es la que nos envió Hermione?"

"eh, este… es que yo… veras… quería saber…" – comenzaba a decir Harry

"al grano Harry"

"es que Hermione me dice en la carta que hay cosas de te dice a ti y no a mi" – dijo un poco rojo – "me la podrías prestar?"

"Hermione te escribió también?" – pregunto Ginny

"Si, pero eso que tiene que ver" – dijo un poco desesperado, quería ver la carta!

"tiene mucho que ver Harry, porque si también te escribió y no te dijo lo mismo que a mi es por algo ¿no lo crees? Entonces yo como buena amiga que soy no puedo dejártela ver si ella no quiso decirte" – dijo Ginny luchando por poder contener la risa

"pero es que, Hermione es mi amiga!"

"solo por eso?" – Dijo Ginny – "eres hombre Harry, hay cosas que solo se tratan entre mujeres, cosas como chicos" – dijo ella cogió su escoba y se fue

"Hermione aun no está para andar con chicos!" – Decía entre dientes – "solo para andar con nosotros sus amigos, CONMIGO" – y siguió su camino arrastrando los pies de la frustración que tenia encima

"Harry mira lo que tengo!" – dijo emocionado el Señor Weasley

"es un frasquito" – dijo sin emoción

"Si, pero un frasquito con unos polvitos dentro mira, es un invento muggle" – aun seguía emocionado el Señor Weasley – "es que esos muggle cada vez son más ingeniosos mira que transformar esos montecitos"

"j aja ja pues a mí me resultaron de lo más divertidos" – decía George muerto de risa

"pues a mí no! Como se me pasa esto" – decía Ron rojo de la furia, y rascándose el cuerpo

"pues aun no lo sé" – dijo con sinceridad el señor Weasley

"QUE?! MAMAAAAAAA" – dijo Ron entre gritos y se fue a buscar a su mama para que le ayudara

"que contiene el frasco señor Weasley?" – pregunto Harry ya curioso

"son polvos picapica" – contesto George

"si, me los trajeron unos compañeros de un viaje, como saben que soy fanáticos de los inventos muggles" – dijo radiante el Señor Weasley

"es un invento del demonio" – contesto Ron que llegaba con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo seguramente tibia

"pues para los que vemos de fuera es muy divertido" – dijo Ginny

"picapica" – decía murmurando Harry y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Ya cuando todos estaban en la cama durmiendo, un chico de ojos verdes no podía cerrar sus ojos, ya que se había acordado de "cosas de chicas" que le escribió su amiga y "chicos" que le dijo Ginny – "la carta!" – Se levanto de golpe de la cama – "tengo que tenerla" – se puso su capa invisible, cogió su varita y salió de la habitación de Ron

Una chica pelirroja dormía plácidamente en su cama, la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio, pero solo fue eso, ya que nadie apareció detrás de la puerta, ¿Por qué? Porque tal vez se abrió con el viento, tal vez quedo mal cerrada, tal vez habían fantasmas, o tal vez alguien entro siendo invisible…

"_Accio carta de Hermione_" – murmuro y un pergamino salió volando – "ya te tengo, lo siento Ginny y Hermione, pero tengo que saberlo"

_**Queridas Ginny y Luna**_

_**No sabes cuánto lamento no poder estar ahí con ustedes, pero Draco iba a estar solo y tu sabes cuánto me ha ayudado con todo! Desde entonces se ha portado mucho más atento, es divino! Es perfecto para cualquiera, en especial por lo guapo que es, pero en fin, el departamento de él es inmenso, en especial si vive solo. Jaja me dijo que me viviera ahí cuando saliera de Hogwarts lo puedes creer? Es divino este huroncito, por algo lo quiero mucho. Me dijo que no hiciera planes para estas vacaciones, claro que aun esta lo de Víctor, ya que eso no se puede posponer, pero que el resto de días es solo para nosotros, mañana me llevara de paseo a un lugar mágico según él, aunque yo le dije que sería más divertido si fuéramos al Londres muggle y me dijo que lo iba a pensar… te imaginas al Gran Draco Malfoy en un parque de diversiones? O en un supermercado? O haciendo la fila para entrar en un concierto? Yo no quiero imaginármelo pero si verlo. Espero poder contarles todo lo que hicimos juntos que seguramente será fantástico.**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hermione**_

"Draco Malfoy de esta no te salvas como le propones que se vaya a vivir contigo? Eres un $%& y también $%& maldito HURON REBOTADOR" – estaba tan rojo del coraje que comenzó a doblar el papel – "esta me las pagaras Malfoy, por meterte con Hermione, por hacer que ella se ría de las estupideces que dices, por hacer que ella te quiera"

Harry se dirigió hacia el cuarto de George, ya que antes de acostarse el cogió el dichoso frasquito de picapica a su padre – "_accio picapica_" – y el frasquito salió volando en dirección a Harry.

**En el departamento Malfoy**

"de verdad que te tardas!"

"eso ya lo sabías"

"pero tardas más que yo! Que tanto haces eh?" – pregunto Hermione

"cosas… la belleza cuesta, no todos somos como tu linda, que con unas cositas y listo, tenemos a la Diosa de Hermione" – dijo Draco con su sonrisa rompecorazones

"si yo soy una diosa tu serias un Adonis" – dijo Hermione al observar el torso desnudo de su amigo

"eso querida ya lo soy" – dijo cuando termino de colocarse la camisa – "aunque creo que me veo mejor sin la camisa tu qué crees?"

Hermione se puso roja de la pena – "creo que debemos irnos"

Salieron del departamento Draco le sujeto con fuerza su mano y se aparecieron en "Jardines de Corazón de Bruja"

"es la primera vez que vengo aquí" – dijo Hermione – "es tan…"

"romántico?" – Completo Draco – "un poco, pero quería que conocieras este lugar"

"porque? Si es igual que la revista créeme que será toda una odisea"

"no por eso, sino porque es un hermoso y gran jardín y que tiene una fuente un tanto extraña"

"en serio? Y que tiene de extraña?" – pregunto curiosa

"eso lo sabrás cuando la veas"

**En la madriguera**

"como crees que le vaya a Hermione con Draco?" – pregunto Ginny a Luna

"fantástico, al lugar donde la ha llevado deben de haber muchos nargles" – dijo feliz – "aunque espero que cuiden bien sus cosas"

"a donde se la llevo" – decía Harry desde otra habitación, ¿Cómo escuchaba? Fácil las orejas extensibles

"ojala Dean me invitara a ir allí el lugar en muy romántico en especial en estas fechas"

"corazón de bruja se esmera en esto, aunque tal vez tengas algún trato con los nargles tu sabes las ganancias que pueden tener con las cosas que se pierden?" – Pregunto Luna – "Mi padre me dijo que por eso es que no está arruinada la revista"

"puede ser" – dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja - "que piensas de Harry?"

"de mi? Y yo que tengo que ver?" – dijo Harry escuchando

"pues que no creo que él te haya robado la carta" – dijo Luna

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro, se agacho a coger algo y dijo – "PUES ENTONCES EN DONDE ESTA!" – dijo Gritando

"AHHHHH" – se escucho gritar en otra habitación

"Harry James Potter te juro que si leíste esa carta te transformo en una cucaracha y te aplasto" – dijo amenazante Ginny a través de la oreja extensible

"Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, llevando consigo el polvo picapica, cuando llego al final de la escalera, escucho unos pasos se imagino que eran las chicas así que corrió a la salida no quería ser transformado en cucaracha, pero lo peor no quería que lo regañaran, cogió una revista de corazón de bruja que estaba en la mesa, salió y se despareció rumbo a el callejón Diagon.

"A ver… dijeron corazón de bruja, y nargles, y si Lunita habla más de ellos es en navidad, ósea orita, y donde es que según están?" – Decía Harry hablando solo – "ah en los muérdagos"

Se puso a ojear la revista, puede que algo diga ahí que tenga que ver con muérdagos, pero nada; la gente que pasaba por el lugar se lo quedaban viendo! Es que claro es raro ver a un hombre, es especial Harry Potter, leer una revista que leen las mujeres.

"Señor desea algo de tomar?"- pregunto el mesero

"si un jugo de calabaza gracias" – dijo Harry – "oiga podría ayudarme" – dijo Harry señalándole la revista

"señor yo, lo siento, no" – decía el camarero pálido, pero Harry no le hacía ni caso a eso

"podría decirme un lugar donde haya muchos muérdagos y que esté relacionado en algo a esta revista?" – pregunto

"oh quiere llevar a su novia ahí" – decía el camarero, regresándole el color al rostro

"ehh si" – respondió dudoso

"pues son los Jardines de corazón de bruja, es un lugar distinto pero a las chicas les fascina" – dijo el camarero – "si gusta le puedo entregar un traslador que lo llevara a ese lugar"

"si por favor" – dijo Harry – "gracias"

**Jardines Corazón de Bruja **

Cuando Harry llego quedo traumado con tanto romanticismo navideño que había en el lugar, busco a su amiga pero sin esperanzas ya que el sitio era inmenso, aun así el no iba a dejar las cosas así. Pudo distinguir detrás de un arbusto una cabellera rubia, y si, esos eran, estaban sentados sobre una sabana en el césped conversando y riendo.

"Draco? Hermione? Que hacen por aquí?" – Dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido

"nosotros? Que haces tú aquí Potter?" – pregunto Draco

"yo pues vine a conocer el lugar"

"solo?" – pregunto esta vez Hermione

"si solo, es que es tannnnnnn" – mientras hablaba su rostro se iba poniendo rojo – "_y ahora? Si siguen preguntando no me podre inventarme tantas cosas"_ – pensaba Harry

"para parejas?" – pregunto Draco

"ya que estoy aquí bien podría quedarme con ustedes a que sería genial verdad?" – pregunto Harry

"es una salida para dos, Potter eres mal tercio" – dijo entre dientes Draco - "_como te veras con mis manos en tu cuello?" _– pensaba Draco

"íbamos a comenzar a almorzar, espero te guste lo que trajimos" – dijo Hermione y con un movimiento de varita apareció la comida

Harry veía como Draco se le acercaba mucho a Hermione, y el solo podía apretar el frasquito que tenia dentro de su chaqueta.

"eso es una estupidez" – escuchaba de que decía Hermione – "no puedo creer que la gente crea en esa fuente"

"pues sí, creen todo lo que le dice sobre el futuro" – decía Draco entre risas – "a mí me pronostico hace dos años atrás que me enamoraría a finales de curso, de una chica especial"

"entonces no estás enamorado?" – pregunto Harry

"no, pero si me gusta alguien y es muy especial para mi" – le contesto – "y es un combo ya que aparte de ser especial, es hermosa, inteligente y mi amiga"

"Idiota" Harry vio la varita de Draco que estaba al lado de la cesta, se fijo que esos dos seguían entretenidos en la conversación, saco lentamente el frasquito y lo vacio todo en la varita. Cogió su jugo y siguió como si nada.

"Tus papas saben que voy a ir?" – pregunto Hermione

"si ellos saben, sabes no son unos ogros cuando los conoces bien" – dijo el chico, volteo a ver a Harry y vio que tomaba su jugo y los veía – "aparte quien maltrataría a alguien tan linda y tierna como tú" – dijo el rubio y le acaricio la mejilla

Hermione se puso roja, Draco se le acercaba a su rostro ¿con que intención? No será qué? O si, y Harry! No podía apartarlo, no si era la intención de darle celos, entonces cerro sus ojos, pero el beso no llego solo el grito de asco de Draco

"Eres imbécil!" – decía Draco

"lo siento es que…." – trataba de justificar Harry el haber escupido otra vez el jugo pero esta vez a Draco con toda la intención – "será mejor que te seques, hay esta tu varita" – dijo señalándola

Draco cogió su varita y pronuncio el hechizo – "bueno ahora estoy limpio no gracias a ti Potter" – dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba la camisa

"Seguro estas bien?" – pregunto Hermione acercándose al chico

Harry vio el movimiento de su amiga y sostuvo su acercamiento con la mano, no quería que a ella también le comenzara la picazón – "si está bien, igual que siempre, míralo" – le dijo Harry

·si no te preocupes" – dijo Draco

"entonces vamos a dar un paseo?" – le pregunto a los dos chicos

Estaban los tres caminando por el bello Jardín, evitando los muérdagos que habían en el lugar; Harry veía de reojo a Draco que disimuladamente se comenzaba a rascar en sus brazos, en su cuello y en el pecho, se estaba poniendo rojo en el lugar donde se rascaba; él solo reía en su interior, y ahora sin una pizca de remordimiento ya que se lo merecía por intentar besar a su Hermione.

"Draco que tienes?" – pregunto Hermione cuando Draco se rascaba sin parar

"nada" – dijo Draco rascándose aun

"Como que nada estas rojo y porque te rascas así?" – pregunto preocupada Hermione

"Tal vez los nargles aprendieron a hacer travesuras" – dijo Harry lo más serio de podía

"no digas tonterías Harry!" – Lo regaño la chica – "mejor vallamos a casa y ahí te reviso si"

"si lo que sea, pero para esta picazón"

"nos vemos Harry" – se despidió Hermione y cogiendo el brazo del rubio se desapareció del lugar

"no contaba con esto!"

**Hola! espero les guste este capitulo, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y me pusieron en favoritos. ahora proceso a contestar:**

**TIFFIIS: **yo también me imagino la cara de Ron, incluso la de Harry, pobre de ambos. A el rubio no le gusta que se metan con su rostro, bueno, creo que no le gusta que se metan con él, como perfecto slytherin si se meten con el atente a las consecuencias. Y tal vez no es el plan en si lo que toma muy en serio, puede que sea que le gusta la chica o que quiere fastidiar a Harry y Ron. ¿tú qué piensas?. Ahora si alguien planea darse un besito, obvio que al que más lo desea le dará un coraje para coger y ahorcar al intruso, pero obvio no puede por la chica. Y si el otro esta celosin j aja me lo imagino así como que le salen humo por las orejas y que no puede decir nada porque "el solo amigos" es lo que ha estado repitiendo. Seguramente Draco si quiera terminar lo que empezó, y lo intentara muchas veces más, no te adelanto nada más, así que shhhh. Por supuesto que contesto los reviews que me mandan pero, para que quede plasmado que les contesto a todos los pongo aquí, así siempre los tendré de recuerdo y sabré que les conteste porque yo me olvido rapidísimo. Espero que te siga gustando y sigas leyendo y sigas dejándome reviews eso es un ánimo para mí.

**MIKO DARK OF THE MOON: **Yo amo ver a Harry también celoso, pero odio cuando ya se pasa verdad? Que mas ciego puede ser, ya tiene gafas! Ja j aja. Gracias por tu review espero sigas leyendo el fic y te siga gustando.

**ADRIT126: **Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir que te gusta! =), a mí también me encantan esas parejas, ya hasta estoy pensando hacer otra, pero pareja Hermione- Draco ya que en esta el pobre se queda solo como amigo =( ups lo siento no debí decir eso…

**MERYLUNE: **Vaya gracias me has dado muchas ideas! Espero poder poner alguna de tus ideas.. Gracias por comentar siempre

**LIAN POTTER: **Si hombre tenía que ser! Porque serán así? No te adelanto si hizo o no algo te lo dejo como intriga… aunque no me creas ya me imaginaba que eras tú en el primer review (GUEST), ji ji, se que el trabajo es muy muy importante, yo también ando en las mismas, y también cuando tengo tiempo es que me pongo a escribir la historia y todos mis fic favoritos los leo al igual que tu desde mi cel y como es de ahí a veces ni me doy cuenta que me desconecto hasta que regreso y quiero leer lo que comente y me doy cuenta que no sale mi usuario y eso me da un coraje…ahhh se me olvidaba le estuve leyendo tu fic a una primita y le ha encantado!


	7. Ignorar (Segunda Parte)

**CAPITULO VII**

**IGNORAR (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

"porque no dejas que lo prepare Hopi" – decía Draco, Hopi era el elfo domestico que tenía en su departamento

"porque nosotros también podemos preparar algo para comer" – decía Hermione

"pero ya me corte un dedo" – dijo – "y esa cosa de allá me hace llorar, y apesto"

"pareces un niño pequeño quejándote por todo" – dijo Hermione – "y solo es un cortesito "

"para ti, para mí es como si me fuera a morir" – dijo Draco – "creo que quieren matarme! Ayer la picazón en mi lindo cuerpo y ahora me desangro"

"exagerado"- dijo bajito la chica – "lo de ayer pudo a ver sido una reacción alérgica a alguna planta"

"ja, entonces porque tu comenzaste con lo mismo cuando me tocaste"

"porque no se! Pero a mí a penas y me dio la picazón" – dijo Hermione

"de todas formas mírame! Por Circe parezco nena"

"hablas por lo del delantal?" – Dijo con media risa – "te queda muy bien"

"te estás burlando de mi?" – pregunto

"claro que no, pero creo que te hace falta algo más" – dijo Hermione pensativa y se le acerco – "esto" – y le embarro la cara con el puré que estaba preparando

"de esta si no te salvas mujer" – dijo Draco y vio como la chica empezó a correr, la alcanzo en su sala – "mira lo horrible que me has dejado"

"de verdad que exageras las cosas" – dijo Hermione y lo empujo levemente haciéndolo caer en el sillón, y ella se reía con fuerza

"ja ya verás" – dijo Draco y la cogió de la mano y la tumbo en el sillón junto a él y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas – "soy exagerado?"

"si lo eres" – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos por la risa – "no mas Draco" – decía entre risas

Los dos estaban inmersos en lo que hacía que no se dieron cuenta que las llamas de la chimenea se tornaban de un color verde, indicando que alguien iba a llegar

"interrumpo" – dijo Harry que había llegado por la red flu

"Harry? Pero que haces aquí?" – pregunto Hermione levantándose del sillón aun entre risas

"yo eh, quería saber cómo seguía Draco" – dijo el azabache

"es en serio?" – pregunto Draco

"pues sí, yo me preocupo por mis amigos" – dijo Harry

Draco desvió su mirada a la chica y vio como lanzaba un leve suspiro viendo al recién llegado – "pues ya notaste como estoy, así que puedes regresar"

"oh puedo quedarme a comer, porque le dije a la Señora Weasley que vendría a visitarles" – dijo Harry – "así que no creo que me deje comida"

"la señora Weasley nunca dejaría a nadie sin comer, en especial a ti Harry" – dijo Hermione

"y que hay de comer?" – pregunto Harry

"puré a la metiche, y carne a la lárgate" – dijo Draco cerca de Harry

"buena esa Draco… Imbécil" – dijo Harry

"Entonces nos ayudas a terminar de preparar la comida?" – le pregunto Hermione a Harry

"Si" – contesto

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina – "bien solo falta terminar la ensalada y preparar el jugo" – dijo Hermione

"Yo me encargo del jugo" – dijo Draco – "ya me harte de cortar"

"entonces yo de la ensalada" – dijo Harry

"está bien, entonces iré a preparar la mesa" – dijo Hermione y se disponía a salir

"espera" – dijo Draco antes que saliera, Harry vio el movimiento del rubio, se fijo que se le acercaba mucho

"_hay hurón acércate mas y te dejo sin huroncitos_" – pensaba Harry mientras cortaba con fuerza la lechuga

_Ja jaj ja-_ escucho la risa de ambos desde la puerta – "ve y prepara el jugo" – escucho decir a su amiga

"de que tanto se reían" – pregunto Harry con cara de pocos amigos a Draco cuando llego

"es algo entre ella y yo, ya sabes" – dijo con una cara de conquista que Harry conocía – "Iré a ver la fruta para el jugo"

"_veremos que tanto te dura esa cara_" – dijo Harry y saco de su pantalón un frasco de decía

_**AJI EL DIABLO**_

_**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**_

_**USO: VERTIR TODO EL CONTENIDO EN ALGO LIQUIDO O COMESTIBLE, DESPUES DE TERMINAR TODO EL FRASCO COMIENZA LA REACCION PROBOCANDO ARDOR DESDE LA FARINGE HASTA LOS LABIOS, MIENTRAS TOME LIQUIDO PARA APLACAR EL ARDOR, EL EFECTO SE ACTIVA EL DOBLE.**_

_**NOTA: SOLO SE SOLUCIONA CON AGUA HELADA O CON EL HECHIZO FINITE ARDUOUM**_

– "_si esto resulta le estaré eternamente agradecido a sortilegios Weasley, pero como le hago con Hermione?"_

"Harry" – escucho que le llamaba su amiga y guardo el frasco

"si" – dijo lo más inocente

"separa la ensalada en platos para cada uno, esta vez sí quiero comer" – dijo su amiga

"si" – dijo feliz ya que se libro de un problema – "este es para Draco, espero no te queme la boca… mucho"

Draco llego con unas naranjas y la comenzó a exprimir a su manera pero lo hacía, cual era la forma de exprimir de él, golpeándolas, Harry no aguantaba DE reírse de su rubio amigo, pero no le dijo como era quería seguir riéndose un poco más.

"Pero…" - escucho de decía Hermione desde la puerta – "Draco no, ven que te enseño" – dijo la chica tomándole de la mano y regalándole una de sus sonrisa

"_Maldición_" – se regaño mentalmente Harry

"Bien ya está listo" – dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír

"_acaso la hace feliz?"_ – se pregunto Harry – "_aunque también sonríe así cuando está con nosotros"_

Cuando todo estuvo listo, fueron a tomar asiento, así que cuando Draco estuvo sentado le puso la ensalada dedicada a él

"buen provecho" – dijo Harry

Draco comía y comía su ensalada pero no le pasaba nada, Harry comía viendo de vez en cuando el plato del chico cuando vio que se lo iba a acabar se dijo mentalmente que no volvería a comprar nada en sortilegios Weasley ya que no cumple lo que dicen que venden hasta que escucho el grito de Draco

"Que tienes!" – pregunto alarmada Hermione

"agaaaa" – decía Draco

"qué?" – pregunto Hermione

Como no le entendía Draco tomo la jarra de jugo y se lo tomo todo de forma desesperada, pero no le pasaba, se cogía con sus manos la garganta y corrió hacia la cocina, Harry se moría de la risa, no quería perderse nada así que fue hacia donde se dirigieron los dos, cuando llego vio como Draco abría la llave del lavaplatos y metía toda su cabeza ahí, pero el chico se movía desesperadamente. El ya no podía aguantar más la risa aunque trataba de controlarse ya que su amiga le lanzaba unas miraditas que matarían a cualquiera. Como no le pasaba se dirigió al congelador y saco hielo y se lo puso en la boca.

Si tuviera una cámara tomaría una foto del chico, el cabello lo tenía mojado, los labios hasta la donde termina el cuello hinchados tal vez por el ají o por el hielo que se metió en la boca, los ojos rojos y su rostro antes pálido estaba morado por el frio.

"que crees que paso?" – pregunto Hermione

"no lo sé Hermione tal vez sea alérgico a algo en la ensalada" – dijo Harry

Draco solo miraba al chico, él sabía perfectamente bien quien fue el causante de todo, y eso no se quedaría así – "Hermi" – llamo Draco

"Si" -dijo Hermione dejando solo a Harry y acercándose a Draco – "te sientes mejor?"

"si" - dijo Draco recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y solo inclino su cabeza y le tomo la mano

"será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Draco, no te hace bien estar mojado" – dijo preocupada la chica – "y de paso te metes en la cama por si acaso"

"pero y nuestra salida?" – dijo Draco

"ya será para mañana no te preocupes, ahora ve"

Cuando Harry vio que se perdió el chico por la escalera se acerco a su amiga – "a donde van mañana?" – pregunto curioso

"al zoologico"

"al zoo? De veras?!" – pregunto sin creerlo – "no crees que se aburrirá?"

"Draco es distinto a ustedes Harry" – dijo un poco enojada

"_si es verdad, aguanta mucho"_ – pensó el chico

**Al día siguiente**

"Draco vamos" – dijo apareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio del chico – "que guardas?" – pregunto ella cuando vio como se guardaba un frasquito negro

"es colonia, ya sabes hay que conquistar"

"vas a conquistar a los animales?" – dijo la chica

"j aja que graciosa, mejor vámonos antes que me arrepienta" – dijo Draco

Llegaron a un zoológico Muggle el cual conocía bien Hermione, Draco parecía espantado – "las cosas que hago por ti" – le escucho decir Hermione a Draco

Tenían 10 minutos cuando llegaron cuando oyeron como llamaban a Hermione, ambos voltearon y vieron a todos los Weasley en el lugar, ambos chicos abrieron inmensos los ojos por el asombro.

"Pe-pe-ro que hacen aquí?" – pregunto incrédula

"Harry nos invito y da la casualidad que te vimos" – decía Ron – "el lugar es inmenso, mi padre está fascinado"

Hermione miro atrás de su amigo y vio al señor Weasley saltando de felicidad, no por ver a los animales, si no por la maquina muggle que había en el lugar de donde salía unas croquetas para alimentar a los animales en el lugar, volteo a ver a su acompañante y estaba rojo y apretaba sus puños, volteo a mirar en la dirección que lo hacia él y lo vio a su amor secreto, caminando despacio hacia ellos.

"Hola Harry" – saludo ella

"hola Mione, te ves muy linda hoy" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro

"Vamos Harry quiero ver a las serpientes" – decía Fred, y lo arrastro lejos de ellos

"Hermione, tú los invitaste?" – pregunto Draco

"No lo juro"

"de Potter esperaba encontrármelo, pues ahora lo veo hasta en la sopa, pero todos los Weasley?" – dijo el rubio

"yo también estoy sorprendida" – dijo sinceramente – "sigamos recorriendo el lugar" – dijo ella tomándole de la mano

Recorrieron el lugar acompañados de muchos con cabello rojo, claro Draco evitaba andar muy cerca de ellos, ya que él se podía comportar pero Artur Weasley era un caso, y cada dos por tres gritaba de emoción.

"Hola, por que tan solita" – dijo Ginny a Hermione

"Draco fue al baño" – contesto - "como va todo"

"yo creo que bien, Harry no para de dar vueltas en las noches" – dijo con una sonrisa

"en serio?"

"si, en el día se escapa y se va a donde estés, yo creo que se le acabaron las escusas para entrometerse entre ustedes, así que ahora nos usa a todos" – contesto Luna

**Cerca de los baños**

"viste la cara de Draco?" – Decía un sonriente Ron – "parecía que te iba a lanzar un cruciatus"

"pues sí, me encanta verle la cara que pone cuando está enojado" – dijo Harry

"imagínate que se entere que tu le lanzaste la maldición en la biblioteca?" – dijo Ron

"pues me lanza un avada, ya sabes lo que dice _nadie se mete con mi hermoso rostro_" – dijo tratando de imitar la voz del chico, aunque le salió mal y ambos rieron

"que crees que te haga cuando se entere?" – pregunto Ron

"no se va a enterar Ron, ya que usaba la capa de mi padre" – dijo Harry serio – "a no ser que la Señora Norris me acuse ya que es la única que puede verme a través de la capa"

"es verdad, pero y si lo llega a descubrir de todas formas? Sabes cómo es de vengativo"

"ojala no se entere, porque viste lo que le paso a Nott" – dijo preocupado

"si y eso que era su amigo, aunque fue muy ingenioso eso de dejarlo sin poder ir al baño por tres días" – dijo Ron

"ni Madame Ponfrey pudo con el hechizo" – dijo Harry

"vamos rápido Harry mamá nos está esperando para la comida" – dijo Ron y así ambos siguieron su camino conversando y riendo

"yo creo que nos perdimos" – dijo Harry, ya que habían pasado por el mismo lugar tres veces

"preguntemos entonces" – dijo Ron

"está bien" – Harry se acerco a un trabajador de lugar y le pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar al área de comidas

Cuando llegaron todos se levantaban – "a donde van no hemos comido!" – dijo Ron

"llegas tarde Ronnie" – le dijo Fred

"estuvo todo delicioso" – secundo George

"lástima que te lo perdieras" – dijo Fred poniendo cara triste

Harry vio como su amiga se marchaba con Ginny y Luna, dejando atrás a Draco, sin saber porque una alegría le invadió todo su ser, así que se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado

"veo que te dejaron solo" – dijo Harry

"tienen cosas que tratar" – contesto un poco cortante

"pues debe de ser ya que es la primera vez que pasan separadas en estas fiestas" – dijo Harry sin hacerle caso, vio a lo lejos como su amigo recibía un sanduche de su madre – "para la próxima deberías venir con nosotros"

"no lo creo" – dijo en el mismo tomo

Harry iba a contestarle pero sintió como si alguien le tirara agua por su espalda, volteo a ver y no era nada así que continúo

"deberías hacer el intento, te divertirás" – dijo lo más cordial que podía, vio como el chico ponía cara rara, se levantaba de golpe y se alejaba del sitio

Como no quería estar solo se acerco a donde estaban sus amigas, ni bien llego recibió quejas de parte de ellas

"Harry acaso te bañaste con los cerdos?" – dijo una muy asqueada Ginny tapándose la nariz igual que las demás

"Qué?!" – atino a decir ya que no entendía de que hablaba

"hueles horrible!" – dijo Hermione, el trataba de olerse pero según el olía igual que siempre.

Los gemelos Weasley al escuchar a las chicas se acercaron y no alcanzaron a llegar cuando gritaron a todo pulmón

"Harry amigo, hace cuanto que no te bañas!"

El chico se puso rojo de la vergüenza ya que los que estaban alrededor voltearon a verlo, justo en ese momento una suave brisa pasa llevando el olor a los que estaban cerca

"Harry se cayó en el inodoro" – decía entre risas Fred

"No, no se cayó en estiércol de hipogrifo" – dijo George

"cállense" – dijo Ginny con la nariz tapada – "que te paso Harry?"

"no lo sé, está bien Ron lo puede decir"

"ES VERDAD" – Grito Ron desde lejos ya que no quería arruinar su comida

"y que hiciste después?" – pregunto Luna

"pues converse con Draco…." – y ahí estaba el seguramente le tiro algo, pero en qué momento, siempre lo tuvo de frente

"a mí no me culpes olorcito" – dijo Draco tapándose también la nariz – "yo estaba frente a ti"

"será mejor que vayamos a casa y te restriegues bien" - dijo Bill Weasley

"es verdad querido" – dijo la Señora Weasley

"Nosotros seguiremos paseando" – dijo Draco, vio como su amiga iba a refutar – "iremos más tarde"

Ginny le dio un ligero piñizco en el brazo de Hermione como advirtiéndole que no dijera nada, así que hizo lo que dijo Draco, vio que todos de marchaban con Harry oliendo a cañeria

Mas entrada la tarde llegaron por red flu a la madriguera Hermione y Draco, preguntaron por Harry y todos le señalaron a fuera.

" Potter?" – pregunto Draco

Harry estaba metido en una tina muriendo de frio con una esponja tallando mágicamente su espalda, por más jabón oloroso que tuviera encima el olor era diez mil veces más fuerte

"aun apestas _amigo"_ – dijo Draco – "quería hablar contigo"

"tiene que ser en este momento" – dijo Harry tiritando de frio

"mejor ahora que nunca" – dijo Draco

"y de que quieres hablar?" – pregunto Harry

"de Hermione" – dijo y volteo a ver a la casa ya que ella se quedo con sus amigas

"Que quieres hablar" – dijo apretando la mandíbula y tiritando mas fuerte

"Pues quería decirte que Hermione me gusta" – dijo Draco, se detuvo un momento para ver la expresión del chico – "y que no la dejare por más que intentes separarla de mi"

"porque vienes a decirme esto" – dijo el chico viéndolo con furia, pero haciendo puño bajo el agua

Draco sonrió de lado – "sabes, no sé si es que me consideras estúpido o es que realmente pensaste que nunca me enteraría"

"de que hablas" – pregunto Harry

"de la maldición de la biblioteca?, de la picazón en mi cuerpo, del ardor en mi boca? Creo que no se me olvida nada"

"no entiendo" – dijo un poco nervioso por ser descubierto

"Hablo que la peste será poco considerado a lo que te hare si te sigues inmiscuyendo entre Hermione y yo" – dijo el chico, Harry se quedo en silencio viéndolo con verdadero rencor – "no sé si lo sepas, pero sus labios son tan tibios, es una calidez que recorre todo tu ser cuando la besas" – dijo con la misma expresión de arrogante que tenía en su infancia

"te advierto Malfoy…" – tratada de decir Harry, pero el odio que creció en su interior al imaginarse a su Hermione en brazos del hombre que tenía en frente le cegaba del coraje

"ella es única, quiero que sea toda para mi" – dijo el rubio – "y creo que no he de tardar, ya que dormimos uno al lado del otro"

"_Ahora si esto rebaso los limites de mi paciencia, de mi cordura, yo lo mato!"_ – Pensaba Harry - "como.. tu… eres…" – trataba de decir Harry, pero la furia incontrolable que se desarrollaba en su interior no le permitía articular las palabras

"no soy adivino Potter" – dijo Draco

"tú eres un…" – la furia contralaba su cuerpo salió de la tina (en ropa interior claro) con intención de destrozar esa risa en el rostro

"ella será mía Potter, solo mía" – dijo el Rubio

"ERES UN IMBECIL!" – Dijo casi a Gritos – "TU TE ATREVISTE A BESARLA Y TODAVIA PIENSAS EN…..CUANDO YO…" -

"Cuando querías ser tu quien la besara?" – pregunto con los ojos chispeantes en furia – "pues creo que te tardaste _amigo_"

Harry estará furioso - "TU BESASTE A MI HERMIONE" – dijo Furioso lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara bien y no tanto para que los demás salieran – "NO TE LIBRARAS DE ESTA MALDITO" – y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole caer al pasto húmedo

"PORQUE ESTAS FURIOSO EH? PORQUE ES TU AMIGA CASI TU HERMANA O PORQUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA?"

"PORQUE ES MI AMIGA, SOLO MIA" – y le dio otro puñetazo en la otra mejilla

"LA QUIERES SOLO PARA TI POTY? ELLA NO ES TUYA PARA QUE TE ENTERES" – dijo Draco

"ELLA ES MIA" – dijo Harry dándole un puñetazo

"JA NO ME HAGAS REIR" – dijo Draco devolviéndole el golpe

"ES MIA, ES MI AMIGA Y NO TIENE PORQUE ANDAR CONTIGO SI ME TIENE A MI" – grito Harry ahora si lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara hasta en la casa

"PERO QUE HACEN!" – grito la señora Weasley corriendo hacia ellos, pero ambos no parecían escuchar

"Harry, Draco deténganse" – decía Ginny y Luna

"YA BASTA" – dijo Artur Weasley y con ayuda de sus hijos los separaron

"Porque pelean?"- pregunto Bill

"por nada" – dijo Harry intentando soltarse de brazos de Charlie

"POR NADA, POR NADA? DEJA DE SER METIROSO, E HIPROCRITA DI LA VERDAD" – Decía Draco con sangre en su boca

"Draco" – decía Luna a su lado – "Vamos a curarte" – Draco la vio y cedió a su petición, Hermione solo vio de lejos sin emitir opinión, paso Draco por su lado y solo lo vio con cara de decepción.

Harry vio a lo lejos a su amiga y camino rumbo a ella, no se detuvo por mas que le pedían explicaciones, luego las daría, solo quería hablar con ella, asegurarse de que aun tenía a su amiga, a la que siempre estaba con él; ella seguía viendo hacia donde había ido Draco, cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo y luego como era conducida hacia los cuartos.

Ella reacciono cuando la puerta se cerró y vio como iba vestido, lo único que pudo hacer es voltearse y sonrojarse, el no se intimidaba, tal vez ni cuenta se dio de sus fachas.

"Hermione dime que no es verdad, por favor dime que es mentira" – decía con tono lastimero el azabache

"que cosa Harry?" – pregunto aun espaldas a él

"estas enamorada de Malfoy?" - escupió el nombre con rencor

"QUE?" – Dijo ella volteando y viéndolo a los ojos – "Porque preguntas eso?"

"Solo respóndeme por favor"

"no Harry no estoy enamorada de él" – dijo bajando la mirada y posándola en el piso

"pero, estas enamorada verdad?" – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella, con su mano fría levanto el rostro de la chica – "estas enamorada?"

"si Harry, lo amo desde hace mucho" – dijo ella siendo totalmente sincera – "pero no me preguntes su nombre por favor"

"si no es Malfoy, seguramente es Krum, el va a venir no es así?" – Pregunto él – "cuando se verán?"

"Mañana" – respondió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas

"Hermi, yo…" – trataba de decir algo pero ni él sabía que era aquello que quería decirle para impedir que ella no estuviera siempre con él – "no te alejes de mi Hermione Granger, sin ti no sabría si es de día o de noche, no vería la felicidad si dejo de ver tus ojos, no me dejes nunca" – le dijo y se acerco y la abrazo fuerte sin hacerle daño

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y que mojaba por algunos sitios a la pequeña chica que tenía entre sus brazos, pero no le importo, solo quería tenerla así, aspirar el aroma de su cabello, sentir la suavidad de su piel; su corazón latía aceleradamente pero eso no le intimido, más bien estaba feliz de tenerla así, de pronto recordó la única vez que la beso, y él sintió muchas más cosas que las que dijo Malfoy, el sintió sus labios tibios, pero esos tibios labios lo transportaron al paraíso, sentía que flotaba y ella junto a él. Pero eso desapareció cuando acabo la guerra y se fijo en otras, aunque las besaba ninguna se comparaba con ella, con su amiga.

"Harry" – dijo despacio Hermione, a Harry le pareció escuchar ángeles cuando pronunciaba su nombre

"mmm" – solo pudo decir él ya que no quería arruinar el canto angelical de la voz de ella

"deberías seguir bañándote, aun hueles" – a eso Harry se separo de golpe y se alejo de ella

"yo, lo siento, no sabía que aun olía" – dijo él y al percatarse que ella tenía libertad de ver su cuerpo se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

**VeritoBlack: **No te preocupes tengo una en mente que es con el galán de Draco! A mí también me encanta en la forma en que se comporta con ella en tannnn (suspiro).

**Banny Cullen Masen: **Ja ja pues tu gemelo es muy travieso lo puedes crees? Tal vez se le pegaron las malas mañas de los gemelos Weasley?. Según Harry no son celos, no que va, es solo que la quiere cuidar, aunque en eso se inventa cada cosa jajaja. Me encanta que te agrade la historia.

**Taeminie: **Draco es caballeroso, coqueto, guapo y muchas cosas más, pero Hermione está enamorada de Harry… Para mí que si lo hubiera tratado mas desde el inicio se enamoraba de él. No te preocupes tengo en mente otra historia en que ambos son pareja.

**MeryLune: **para la próxima será Dramione lo prometo.

**Tifiis: **EXACTO! Me encanta tu punto de vista, y ya sabes Draco es ante todo el príncipe de Slytherin y por más que sea bueno, no creo que pierda las ganas de hacer rabiar a Harry y Ron de vez en cuando.

**Adrit126: **Verdad que si? A veces me da pena el pobrecito rubio pero por Hermi cualquier cosa! Harry solo planea el principio pero nunca sabe como acabara todo, en especial si su amiga esta en el juego.

Espero les sigua gustando y divirtiéndose, Bienvenidos a los nuevos les mando un besazo.


	8. Fase 7: Ten Amigos (Primera Parte)

**Hola...! Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la señora JK Rowling**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**FASE 7: TEN AMIGOS (PRIMERA PARTE)**

**Incluso si no tienes citas, es buena que tengas amistades masculinas para poder salir a divertirte. Incluso si estas en una relación seria, no hay nada de malo con tener amistades masculinas, pero cuando sales con ellos, tu novio probablemente se sentirá un poco celoso y nervioso. Simplemente bloquea cualquier contacto y él se sentirá en realidad celoso. Actúa como si él no te importara. Con una actitud de "tengo mejores coas que hacer" deja que piense eso y tendrás un plan perfecto para hacer que sienta celos**

"todavía sigues escribiendo?" – pregunto Ginny

"si, es muy interesante lo que pasa alrededor no lo crees?" – dijo la rubia

"si, es verdad" – le contesto Ginny sentándose al lado – "no hueles algo extraño"

"Hola Harry" – dijo la chica

"a dónde vas Harry?" – pregunto Luna, viendo como el chico cogía polvos flu

"iré a ver a Hermione" – contesto – "aun huelo a estiércol?"

"ahora hueles a pipi de dragón" – respondió Ginny – "ahora que recuerdo, ellos no estarán en casa"

"si lo sé" – respondió Harry con una sonrisa

"pero y entonces por qué vas?" – pregunto Luna

El solo le regalo una enorme sonrisa, cogió polvos flu – "departamento Malfoy" – pronuncio y se desapareció

"a la final no vamos a necesitar terminar con el plan" – dijo la rubia

Cuando la sala estaba vacía, se había enterado por las chicas que Malfoy iría a visitar a sus amigos slytherin ya que no le gustaba quedarse solo en casa, ya que Hermione tenía su dichosa cita con Krum, así que acelero el paso rumbo a las escaleras para ver a su amiga antes que se vaya

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones, el se sorprendía ya que para ser un departamento de soltero, contaba con una sala enorme, cocina, comedor, habitación para elfo, salón de entretenimiento; en la parte superior tres habitaciones, y una pequeña sala. Toco la puerta, no contestaron, así que la abrió. Vio a su amiga con un camisón que dejaba ver más de lo que le permitía su ropa habitual, y un short extremadamente cortó que para sus ojos parecía interior, pero no le importo apreciar la hermosa figura de su amiga.

"Harry" – le saludo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos, cosa que alegro a Harry, no solo por su abrazo si no por poder sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo

"veo que estas escogiendo que te pondrás" – dijo el chico recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Hermione y cuando se dio cuenta que lo veía desvió su vista hacia el montículo de ropa sobre la cama

"si, la verdad es que no se que ponerme" – contesto – "me ayudas? Siempre lo hacen Luna y Ginny pero no están, y Draco me dijo que si es para Victor, que vaya con un saco de papas"

"pienso lo mismo" – dijo bajito, no escuchando la chica

"y entonces, me ayudas?"

"claro, pero y que hago?" – pregunto abrumado por tantas prendas de vestir regadas sobre la cama

"oh tu espera aquí, mientras voy y me cambio, luego me dices que tal me queda." – dijo Hermione

"ok"

Harry se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había cerca de la cama, para esperar a Hermione y al fin comenzar a ver qué cosa usar para ese troglodita, él comenzó a impacientarse ya que llevaba unos dos minutos y no salía, así que comenzó a recorrer la habitación y diviso la carta que le había mandado Krum

_**Querida Hermione**_

_**No sé qué podría decirte con respecto a tu problema, mas no creo que yo pueda darte una sugerencia a ello, solo puedo decirte que no trates de forzar nada y dejes que las cosas sucedan por si solas; iré a Londres para las vacaciones por trabajo, espero poder verte y lograr que con ello te saques del corazón a…**_

"Harry" – dijo Hermione, Harry escondió rápidamente la nota y su corazón se acelero a mil por ser sorprendido de curioso, cosa que en nada ayudo voltear y ver lo que llevaba puesto. Hermione llevaba un pantalón azul ajustado, una blusa blanca de botones con media manga, ajustada a su figura los tres primeros botones iban abiertos dejando ver sus dotes y el cabello recogido dejando ver el tan deseable cuello.

"como me queda" – pregunto acercándose

"eh, tu iras así?" – pregunto Harry sin quitarle la vista

"aun no lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto" – dijo acercándose mas – "luzco bien?"

"da la vuelta" – dijo él, aunque al decirlo se sonrojo levemente

Ella dio la vuelta para gusto de Harry ya que él vio que tan bien lucia por atrás – "te – te hará – frio" – dijo él un poco acalorado

"me pondré algo que me abrigue Harry, pero me queda bien" – dijo acortando la poca distancia que había

Harry se perdió en sus ojos, el corazón le latía, sentía que el aire faltaba en la habitación, no quería ver su escote – "_oh maldito escote_" – pensó Harry, tampoco quería ver sus caderas o sus piernas que se venía alucinantes en esos pantalones – "_porque tuve que subir?"_ – volvió a pensar, desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el montículo de ropa y vio algo que de seguro alejaría no solo a Víctor sino a cualquiera que osara acercársele.

"te quedaría mejor esto" – dijo Harry apartándose violentamente de ella y yendo hacia la montaña de ropa, y escogiendo una prenda

"eso?" – Dijo sin poder creerlo Hermione – "de veras?, eso lo usaba mi abuela Harry?" – era un vestido verde hasta el tobillo sin cintura, con mangas largas y cuello de tortuga

"pero es bonito, a Krum le fascinara!" – dijo Harry

Ella lo estudio con la mirada, y Harry solo pudo poner la cara roja - "tal vez si lo arreglo?" – Dijo Hermione – "presta le lanzare unos hechizos y veremos que tal"

"ok te espero" – dijo, y cuando vio que Hermione volvía a entrar corrió hacia donde había dejado la nota, pero esta ya no estaba – "donde la deje?"

Hermione volvió a salir – "pero que le hiciste al vestido! Ese no es el que te di!" – dijo Harry entre furioso y sorprendido

"lo arregle" – y vaya que lo arreglo, había cortado el vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, el cuello y mangas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar quedo un cuello en v con tirantes, lo había combinado con un hermoso cinturón dorado

"pero se te ve todo" – dijo Harry

"que es todo?"

"las piernas, los brazos, el cuello, y si te mueves un poco tus, tus, ahhh"

"no seas melodramático Harry, y es verdad esta precioso! A Victor le encantara"

"voy contigo!" – dijo Harry

"qué?" – Dijo con una sonrisa – "porque irías conmigo"

"Hermione deja de preguntar y permíteme acompañarte hasta que llegue el mastodonte, digo troglodita, ahhh KRUM"

"está bien, solo porque me ayudaste a ponerme linda" – dijo entre risas – "ahora bajemos"

Y con un movimiento de varita ordeno toda la habitación, y salieron

"Si me viera Draco me diría que me veo espectacular" – dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el lugar de la cita

"Pues yo digo que te ves más que espectacular, te vez alucinante, eres… no encuentro palabras para expresar como estas" – dijo con una sonrisa Harry

– "tendrás que acompañarme por un rato, ya que Víctor tardara" – dijo Hermione una vez estuvieron en el lugar

"Como sabes que tardara?" – pregunto Harry

"es que me escribió ayer y pues, me dijo que tardaría" – dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente en los labios

"está bien, me quedo hasta que llegue" – dijo Harry – "que le ves a Victor Krum?"

"bueno es una gran amigo, caballeroso y sincero, tengo plena confianza en él" – contesto

"de eso me di cuenta" – dijo Harry desviando su vista a la taza de té que tenía en sus manos

"como te diste cuenta?" – pregunto curiosa

Harry hablo sin pensar ya que no le iba a decir que había leído la carta de su "amigo" Víctor en el que le daba consejos sobre su amor – "digo por eso que se escriben"

"si es verdad" – dijo ella

"pero eso no es lo que te pregunte Hermi, te pregunte sobre que le ves a él para que te enamores"

"yo no estoy enamorada de Víctor, Harry es solo mi amigo" – dijo ella lentamente para que le entendiera

"a tu amigo lo besas?" – dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo

"solo he besado a Víctor una vez y eso fue en cuarto, de ahí quedamos como amigos porque no iba a funcionar lo nuestro" – respondió

"pues en primera no debiste besarlo, mejor dicho ni acercártele" – dijo Harry

"Perdón?!"

"eso Hermione, pero, fue nuestra culpa, te deje sola en cuarto por lo del torneo y luego lo de Ron y Cho" – trataba de explicar él sin notar como a su amiga le cambiar el tono de color de sus mejillas – "pero Ron debió hacerse cargo de ti, si yo no estaba para cuidarte Ron tenía que cuidar que no se te acerque nadie y protegerte"

"Primero que nada Harry, ustedes no eligen a quienes hago mis amigos, y segundo no soy un objeto que se puede pasar de una mano a otro para que puedan cuidarlo, soy una persona capaz de pensar y decidir que es bueno o no para mí. ENTENDIDO" – Dijo Hermione alterada – "y si fuera así…" – comenzó más calmada – "entonces yo también cometí un error al dejarte solo y permitir que te juntes con Romilda e incluso Cho"

A Harry se le escapo una sonrisa – "Cho es pasado Hermi, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ella sino es por lo de Krum, no me escribo ni nada en cambio tu"

Ella se puso roja – "Y lo de Romilda? Sabes que no me cae bien, es una resbalosa, querrá llevarte a la cama en cualquier momento" – Harry se puso rojo por ese comentario pero ella ni se dio cuenta – "y sabes que sacara provecho de eso verdad? Por suerte aun tienes algo de cordura con respecto a ella"

"a qué hora llegara Krum?" – pregunto Harry para desviar el tema de conversación

"eh no lo sé" – dijo un poco dudosa – "sabes, el día después de navidad saldremos a bailar con Draco, invite a las chicas y me dijeron que irían, tu quieres ir, invita a Ron también"

"Cuenta conmigo y con Ron" – dijo Harry – "creo que ahí viene Víctor, yo me marcho nos vemos entonces después" – se despidió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

Paso al lado de Víctor lo saludo y él hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza

"Qué tal te fue" – pregunto él sin su típico acento cuando llego

"salió perfecto" – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

**Hola...! decidi subir dos capitulos esta vez, no se porque, pero quise, jaja **

**CONCURSO ABIERTO DE LA MEJOR DECLARACION DE AMOR**

**LUGAR **COMEDOR

**QUIEN SE DECLARA: **HARRY

**FECHA: **ESTA ENTRE ENERO A FEBRERO USTEDES DECIDEN EL DIA

**MOTIVO: **HARRY DICE QUE NO AMA A ROMILDA (ES DECIR METIO LA PATA)

**La mejor sera aparecera en el capitulo en el que Harry pide perdon a Hermione en donde deja claro "no quiere a Romilda" si no a ella.**

**ACLARO: Harry ya sabe que quiere a Hermione (esperen los proximos capitulos y se daran cuenta como?) pero Romilda se metio  
**

**Aprovecho para anunciarles un nuevo fic en cuyos protagonistas son Hermione y Draco**

**Besos**


	9. ten amigos (segunda parte)

**CAPITULO IX**

En este capítulo pongo la anécdota de Lian Potter. Amiga cambie un poco la situación pero el contenido es el mismo, espero disfrutes lo que te paso leyéndolo desde la perspectiva de Harry y Hermione

**TEN AMIGOS (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

"estas lista para esta noche?" – pregunto Draco

"más que lista!" – dijo Hermione aun con una sonrisa

"sé que te hago feliz pero creo que tendrías que disimular frente a los demás" – Dijo Draco

"Me haces feliz pero no es para tanto"

"entonces tiene que ver con Potter verdad?" – volvió a preguntar Draco

"puede ser" – dijo ella aun con una sonrisa – "sabes, tus padres son distinto a los que recordaba" – dijo cambiando de tema

"la guerra los cambio"

"nunca me imagine compartir la misma mesa, y entablar una conversación civilizada con tus padres" – dijo ella – "pero la pase estupendo"

"si lo sé, hablabas hasta por los codos, causaste una buena impresión, seguro que querrán casarme contigo"

"j aja puedes debes decirles que ya estoy apartada" – dijo Hermione

"aun no, bien puedo conquistarte" – dijo él poniendo una cara seductora – "no hay chica que se me resista, mira esta cara, este cabello, mi poder mágico, mi apellido, mi fortuna, y sobre todo mi cuerpo"

"si te hubiera tratado como ahora desde que entre a Hogwarts pueda que me haya fijado en ti antes que en Harry, pero lamentablemente amo a HARRY POTTER"

"está bien _señorita amo a Harry Potter_, deberías empezar a arreglarte si nos quieres embobar con tu belleza" – dijo el chico

**En la madriguera**

"Harry porque no me dices lo que tienes y listo" – decía Ron

"porque es algo malo" – decía preocupado – "no sé qué voy a hacer"

"fácil, diciéndolo" – contesto Ron

"no es tan fácil! Soy tan idiota" – decía Harry caminando de un lado a otro

"como te puedo ayudar amigo?"

"lanzándome un avada" – dijo Harry y se sentó en la cama ya cansando de caminar

"a veces eres muy dramático"

"es que tu no entiendes, ahora no se qué va a pasar? Como la veré a los ojos" – dijo Harry mientras se golpeaba con las mano la cabeza

"de verdad me estas preocupando! Dime que tienes? Que hiciste?" – pregunto Ron

"recuerdas que ayer Salí?"

"si, dijiste que tenias algo importante que hacer" – dijo Ron

"Ron, Harry, mama dice que bajen a comer" - escucharon decir a Ginny detrás de la puerta

"YA VAMOS" – grito Ron – "y bien?"

"te lo contare luego, mejor bajemos antes que suban y nos arrastren de la oreja"

"porque tardaban tanto?" – Pregunto Molly cuando los chicos llegaron a la mesa – "bueno no importa siéntense y sírvanse algo"

"Te sientes bien Harry? Acaso te tragaste un Torposolo? Si es así yo te puedo ayudar" – dijo Luna

"Uno? Creo que fueron unos 1000" – dijo Harry con cara decaída

"1000? Entonces tendré que preparar la poción, es un trabajo arduo pero te ayudara" – dijo Luna sonriente

"gracias, espero que lo haga" -le dijo Harry a la chica – _"o sino que termine conmigo_" - pensó

"me encanta este día!" – dijo George

"porque?" – pregunto Ron con una tostada en la boca

"porque nos iremos de fiesta" – se levanto junto a su hermano y se pusieron a bailar

"ya basta y siéntense" – dijo su madre

"Hermione me escribió dice que nos reuniremos todos en el departamento de Malfoy para ir juntos" – dijo Ginny

Harry estaba pálido – "lo siento, no me siento bien creo que subiré a descansar"

La señora Weasley se acerco rápidamente al chico para tomarle la temperatura - "no tienes fiebre, que sientes?"

"no es nada grave de verdad solo necesito descansar"

"si ve querido, luego de llevo una sopa caliente" – le dijo la señora Weasley con cariño

Harry subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Ron, cuando llego se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo hacia el cielo azul, quería pensar sobre su amiga, sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, quería ordenar sus ideas

"Hermione… cuando la conocí me pareció una chica un poco ehhh estudiosa? Bueno, era demasiado estricta al orden y al estudio, con su cabello rebelde, la verdad cuando la vi nunca imagine que seriamos amigos. Luego le cogí mucho cariño, era divertida y a la vez estricta con nosotros cosa que nos ayudo. Su ingenio me salvo más de una vez, siempre me ha apoyado y preocupado por mí, siempre queriendo mi bienestar. Me hice una promesa silenciosa de cuidar de mi amiga, estaba siempre con Ron y conmigo, era una más. Pero eso hizo que no la viera por lo que es, una chica, y una muy hermosa, me di cuenta de eso en el baile de cuarto, realmente estaba linda! De ahí la veía como chica siempre y procure cuidarla aun más. Lo que sentí cuando la vi con Krum no había sentido antes, ni con Cho que según me gustaba. Ahora, ahora que siento por ella? La quiero, es mi amiga desde hace más de siete años, siempre a mi lado, por eso no me preocupo. Pero y si se enamora donde quedo yo? No se puede enamorar ella no puede, porque yo…yo me sentiría…"

"Harry estas mejor?" – pregunto Ron cuando llego

"Sabes, creo que me gusta Hermione"

"QUE, QUE?" – grito Ron

"baja la voz Ron, no quiero que todos se enteren" – dijo Harry

"y Hermione también esta…"

"no, y ya no creo ni poder verle a la cara" – dijo Harry muy abatido

"porque?" – pregunto Ron

"no me escuchaste Ron, ME- GUS- TA – HER- MI-ONE" – dijo exasperado Harry

"es tu amiga ella te entenderá" – dijo Ron

"es que no la puedo ver sin que el corazón me lata desesperadamente, y lo peor es que cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo con ese camisón y minúsculo short" – dijo el azabache

"QUE LA VISTE COMO?" -

"deja de gritar Ron!" – lo reprendió Harry

"Si lo siento, pero como paso?"

"pues ayer Hermione tenía una cita con Krum y yo quería ir a no sé qué, pero quería que me viera antes de su cita"

"Krum? Creí que estaba en Bélgica por un partido" – dijo Ron un poco extrañado por aquella cita

"No, tenía una cita con Hermione, venia por algo no me acuerdo que… y pues yo fui a verla y termine acompañándola" – decía Harry un poco rojo de la pena

"j aja tú fuiste a vigilarla? Oh no sabía que eras celoso" – dijo haciendo amago de ternura

"pues si solo celoso y tú eres igual" – dijo Harry y Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas

"continua" – dijo Ron

"pues cuando llegue no había nadie quien me recibiera, así que subí directo a su habitación, toque pero no me abrió así que yo me metí y la vi con su camisón beige y unos minúsculos short que eran de infarto" – decía Harry poniendo cara de bobo, y se quedo así hasta que recibió un almohadazo – "este, pues me pidió que la ayude a escoger atuendo y después de eso la acompañe como por 30 minutos"

"30 minutos? Krum la dejo plantada?" – decía Ron sin poder creerlo

"no, le había dicho a ella que podría llegar tarde, así que me fui cuando lo vi entrar" – conto Harry

"y solo es eso?" – Pregunto Ron – "por eso dices que te gusta? Ni siquiera un beso ni nada"

"es que no entiendes Ron, no es solo eso, es las ganas que siento de matar a Malfoy cuando esta con Hermione, quisiera coger un martillo y arruinarlo ese estúpido rostro, ponerle una poción engordadora y que quede gigantesco; odio cuando ella le sonríe a él, cuando le habla, o cuando le coquetea a otros y no a mi" – dijo Harry ya casi sin aliento – "Quiero que solo me mire a mí, me sonría a mí, y que siempre este a mi lado"

"wow amigo estas enamorado" – dijo Ron – "pero aun creo que es un capricho, ya que porque ahora? Tal vez ha de ser que te fijaste en ella porque no está Romilda"

"puede ser" – dijo Harry - "_la de la poción engordadora no está nada mal_" – pensó él

**En el departamento Malfoy**

"Hopi" – llamo Draco a su elfo

"diga señor" – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia

"podrías decirle a Hermione que sus amigos estan por llegar, gracias"

"si amo" – y desapareció

Las llamas comenzaron a ponerse de un verde intenso y de pronto apareció Ginny, iba con una capa de viaje que le cubría toda.

"Hola rubiecito" – dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco y depositando un beso en su mejilla seguido de un abrazo

"hola pelirroja" – dijo el chico regresándole el saludo – "porque de la capa? Vamos al mundo muggle no creo que necesites eso"

"es por lo del medio de transporte, ya sabes viajar por chimenea arruina el atuendo y tengo que lucir espectacular" – dijo ella cuando la chimenea comenzó a salir llamas verdes y apareció una chica rubia igual con capa

"Como estas Draco" – dijo Luna – "oh, veo que necesitas hacer limpieza" – dijo ella y ambos chicos presentes miraron alrededor para observar lo sucio pero todo estaba impecable – "hay muchos torposolos"

"ah, eso, si necesito de tu ayuda Lunita no sé cómo deshacerme de ellos" – dijo Draco

"con gusto de ayudare" – dijo la chica – "Iré con Hermione"

"yo también, nos vemos en unos minutos"

Y así las llamas de la chimenea se siguieron activando conforme llegaban los demás chicos, apareció Ron, seguido de sus hermanos gemelos George y Fred y por ultimo Harry

"Espero no te moleste que haya invitado a Lavander" – dijo Ron

"es tu novia, es obvio que no ibas a ir solo" – dijo Draco sirviéndose un vaso de wisky de fuego

"si vendrá en unos segundos" – y de pronto por cuarta vez las llamas tintinearon y apareció Lavander Brown

Esperaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que bajaran todas las chicas, por todas, se refiere a todas, ya que Lavander subió a ayudar de terminar de arreglar a Hermione, cuando de pronto empezaron a bajar:

La primera en bajar fue Lavander Brown llevaba un vestido de un color plata, estilo tubo con escote en v hasta el muslo embellecido con cristales, zapatos negros de punta, llevaba su cabello suelto

Seguido de Luna Lovegood que llevaba un vestido color amarillo narciso con corte A/Princesa, escote redondo hasta la rodilla, embellecido con volantes, el estilo de la espalda era de tipo cremallera, llevaba su cabello suelto

Ginny Weasley llevaba un vestido color purpura con corte A/Princesa, escote de un solo hombro, embellecido con volantes, el estilo de la espalda era de tipo cremallera y unos zapatos negros de punta, cabello recogido

Hermione Granger llevaba un vestido color rosa perla, escote corazón sin magas, ajustado lasta medio muslo, embellecido con cuentas desde el inicio del corte sirena y desparece poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura; llevaba su cabello recogido

"Bueno creo que ya nos vamos" – dijo George

"ya me salían raíces de esperar hermano" – dijo Fred – "y estos" – dijo viendo como los tres chicos veían a las chicas

"sé que están hermosas pero no es para tanto" – dijo George

"Son como ángeles" – dijo Ron yendo hacia su novia

"están divinas" – dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione – "eres una hermosa flor" – y le deposito un beso en su mano y luego en su mejilla, lo que a Harry le provoco un ataque de ira

"Hermanita estas preciosa" – dijeron George y Fred

"Sería un honor ser tu escolta Luna" – dijo Harry a la chica sin dejar de ver de reojo a Hermione

"Gracias Harry, aunque creo que eso se lo querías decir a alguien más" – dijo con una sonrisa

Todos se fueron rumbo a la una discoteca muggle, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la novedad que era noche de chicas, es decir la chicas tienen bebidas gratis hasta las doce de la noche, la música sonaba a todo volumen por lo que ni bien llegaron los gemelos corrieron a la pista, seguido de Ginny arrastrando a Luna.

"Vamos a bailar Herms" – dijo Draco cerca de su oído y se fueron a bailar y a Harry le toco buscar un lugar donde poder estar – "no lo puedo creer, que suerte la mía haciendo de chaperón" – decía Harry viendo en dirección a sus amigos

La noche estaba divertida incluso para Harry que de vez en cuando lo sacaban a bailar a rastras Ginny o Luna; las bebidas venían y venían, por lo que a Luna el efecto del alcohol le estaba pasando un poco de factura.

A los gemelos se los vio todo el tiempo en la pista junto a dos chicas rubias; igual que a Ginny que le gustaba bailar sola

"Hermi deberíamos hacer esto más seguido" – decía Draco en su oído – "de verdad que es divertido"

"si, es divertido pero no tomes tanto"- le respondió igual de cerca de su oído

Harry veía la escena frente a sus ojos – "_no estoy celoso, no estoy celoso, es solo mi amiga, es solo mi amiga_" – se repetía Harry cada dos por tres, vio como Hermione tomo la mano de Draco

"_hipoum"_ – pronuncio Harry y agito su varita por debajo de la mesa, pero el hechizo no le dio a quien quería, sino a Luna

"Luna" – dijo apenado Harry cuando la chica comenzó con el hipo

"esta borracha será mejor que la llevemos a casa" – dijo Hermione

"no _hip _estoy _hip_ borracha _hip_" – decía Luna

"pues a mí me parece más un ataque de hipo" – dijo Draco

"j aja _hip_ ataque de hipo _hip_" – decía Luna – "no había notado _hip _el lindo color _hip_ de tus ojos _hip_ Draco"

"es verdad esta borracha" – dijo Draco

"vamos a dejarla entonces" – dijo Hermione levantándose

"no princesa, tu quédate, la acompaño a su casa y luego regreso" – dijo Draco, se despidió de Hermione con un beso en su mejilla y ayudo a Luna a levantarse

"Entonces…" – trataba de hacer conversa Harry – "creo que iré por unas bebidas"

"tráeme algo que no sea tan fuerte"

"Si, princesa" – dijo robándole el adjetivo al rubio, noto como a su amiga se le encendieron las mejillas cosa que lo alegro ya que con Draco eso no paso.

Harry camino hacia la barra pidió un whiskey para él y un coctel para su amiga Hermione, "_suena raro como que algo estaba de mas, tal vez solo debería ser MI HERMIONE, mía"_ – pensaba Harry ese pensamiento le robo una sonrisa de los labios que hipnotizo a las chicas que estaban en la barra, vio como preparaban las bebidas y siguió pensando – "_como seriamos si estuviéramos juntos? Digo ya nos conocemos, no a de ser tan difícil, aparte ella es tierna, suave, y amorosa" - _tomo las bebidas y regreso a la mesa donde se suponía que esperaba su amiga, pero cuando llego no estaba, puso las bebidas en la mesa y la busco con la mirada, la vio a lo lejos en la pista de baile con un tipo de cabello rubio alto, los celos crecieron hasta estallar no pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella; el estaba acercándose de mas a su amiga, quería hacerle enternder que ella estaba con alguien, que estaba con él, Hermione estaba de espaldas por lo que cuando estuvo cerca de ella la tomo por el brazo y la beso.

**POV HERMIONE**

"Entonces…" – escuche que decía Harry – "creo que iré por unas bebidas"

"tráeme algo que no sea tan fuerte" – dije – "_no quiero terminar como Luna"_

"Si, princesa" – dijo Harry y lo vi marcharse rumbo a la barra

"oh por Dios, oh por Dios, a ver Hermione tranquilízate, a Ginny y Luna también les dice princesa. No, no es así… oh por Dios, oh por Dios.. Tranquilízate! Es solo una frase eso no significa nada" – pensaba ella mientras veía el perfecto trasero de su amigo – "pero que escondidito lo tenía" – pronuncie

"Que cosa" – dijo Ginny al lado mío, salte en mi puesto del susto que me dio

"Por Morgana Ginny no me vuelvas a asustar" – le reclame

"Lo siento" – dijo con cara arrepentida pero cambio de pronto al ver a su lado un chico rubio le sonreía – "quiero presentarte a Steven Giller"

"Mucho gusto" – dije – "Ehh, como se conocieron?" – tenía que salir de la duda, se veía totalmente un muggle

"en la pista de baile" – respondió él - "quieres bailar conmigo?" – me pregunto

"_pero este sí que es rápido_" – pensé

"claro que va, a eso vinimos" – dijo ella con una mirada cómplice y volteo disimuladamente hacia la barra por lo que le entendí a que se estaba refiriendo

"por su puesto" – dije como quien no quiere la cosa

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar, Ginny obvio se alejo a seguir con su baile solitario, comenzamos a bailar y la verdad no lo hacía nada mal, aunque sentí que alguien veía.

"Ginny me dijo que te llamas Hermione, es un lindo nombre al igual que su dueña" – escuche que trato de decirme

"Gracias Steven"

"y vienen solas?" – pregunto

"No, vine acompañada" – le respondí, quería dejarle en claro que no estaba sola, aunque creo que trato de preguntarnos por las dos, pero bueno

"pues es algo nuevo, ya que a este sitio siempre vienen chicas solteras y hermosas, pero por lo visto tu solo eres hermosa"

"gracias de nuevo, pero la verdad…."

_Pero que_ – formulo mi cerebro esa pregunta, mas no la puede expresar ya que mis labios fueron capturados por nada más y nada menos que el ser que se roba mis sueños y domina mi corazón Harry Potter

CONCURSO ABIERTO DE LA MEJOR DECLARACION DE AMOR

LUGAR COMEDOR

QUIEN SE DECLARA: HARRY

FECHA: ESTA ENTRE ENERO A FEBRERO USTEDES DECIDEN EL DIA

MOTIVO: HARRY DICE QUE NO AMA A ROMILDA (ES DECIR METIO LA PATA)

La mejor sera aparecera en el capitulo en el que Harry pide perdon a Hermione en donde deja claro "no quiere a Romilda" si no a ella.

ACLARO: Harry ya sabe que quiere a Hermione (esperen los proximos capitulos y se daran cuenta como?) pero Romilda se metio

Aprovecho para anunciarles un nuevo fic en cuyos protagonistas son Hermione y Draco, el fic se llama "no debemos estar aqui", y otra que espero que les guste tambien "la hija de Sirius Black"

Besos


	10. fase 8: preocupacion

**CAPITULO X**

**FASE 8: PREOCUPACION**

**Si siempre estas disponible para él, perderás algo de tu misterio y el misterio siempre puede hacer que el sienta algo de celos**

Harry estaba en su cama, habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado de vacaciones, aunque sea en estas dos semanas ya podía actuar casi normal con ella aunque se sentía tan apenado por el robo del beso que no podía ni verla a la cara. Los tres primeros días se gano el título de "el escapista", ya que cuando Hermione entraba a un lugar el chico desaparecía!, Ginny y Ron se encargaron de eso ya que fue tal el regaño y amenaza por parte de Ginny que dejo de hacerlo así que en los siguientes días cuando estaba frente a ella sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso, por lo que cuando estaba junto a Ron podían comparar perfectamente el tono del cabello del chico Weasley con la cara de Potter.

Ya en la segunda semana, logro comportarse casi igual como antes con ella, pero claro sin dejar el tono rojo de sus mejillas. Para Harry el beso que se dio con su amiga no pareció importarle a ella, ya que actuaba como si nada, e incluso le parecía que le era beneficioso que él no hable con ella ya que se dedicaba a hacer miles de cosas, o a pasar tiempo con sus otros amigos. Esa situación preocupaba a Harry ya que el beso respondió a la duda que tenía en su cabeza, de verdad estaba locamente enamorado de su amiga. Aunque cada tanto pensaba que hacia su amiga, ya que era todo un misterio, tambien tenía el problema de Romilda, que después de la fiesta de navidad quería estar con él como si fuera un chicle. MOTIVO: sexo sin compromiso.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV HARRY**

Otra vez sentando toda la noche mientras estoy en una fiesta. Porque Hermione y Draco se pusieron justo frente a mis ojos? Verla sonreír, disfrutar, coquetear… QUE! Le esta coqueando a Malfoy?!

"estoy perdiendo a mi amiga" – dijo Harry lamentándose muy bajo

"que dijiste?" – pregunto Romilda

"que… ah… que estoy perdiendo las ganas de estar aquí" – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y en parte es verdad, no quiero estar aquí, ver como mis amigos son felices y yo aquí viendo a Draco bailar con MI amiga, ver como la agarraba de SU cintura, como la acercaba era solo grrrrr.

"vamos a bailar" – dijo Harry

"en serio!"

"si vamos a eso vinimos no"

_De que tanto estarán hablando? Se supone que bailan no deberían hablar, si quieren conversar vayan a sentarse, pero tampoco quiero eso. DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAN QUE SONRIEN TANTO!, un poco mas y logro escucharlos._

"No sabía que alguien tan hermosa como tú, podría sacar más belleza de quien sabe donde" – decía Draco

_Oh por favor! No le creas eso Hermione_

"Oh Draco, me estás haciendo sonrojar" – contesto la chica

_QUE! Yo nunca la he hecho sonrojar por un comentario así, bueno nunca le he lanzado un piropo_

"pero es la verdad" – dijo el chico – "quiero que pases conmigo Navidad" – dijo eso sorprendiendo a la chica

_Di que no Hermione, di que no, quiero pasar contigo navidad como siempre… no te le acerques a su oído Huron oxigenado!_

"a mí me gustaría también pasar Navidad contigo Draco" – contesto Hermione

_No lo puedo creer! Acepto así no más? y yo donde quedo? Acaso no pensó en mí, o en Ginny o en Ron o en los Weasley. No puedo creerlo!_

"vámonos" – dije a Romilda, y la cogí de la mano arrastrándola fuera

"pero, aun es temprano" – se quejo Romilda

"lo sé, pero quiero ir a otro lado"

"a donde?" – pregunto

"acepto sugerencias"

"está bien, vamos" – dijo la chica

Hermione está interesada en él? Que le ve? Es un oxigenado, parece estreñido por la cara que pone que según él es su rostro seductor. Porque Hermione se le acerco a susurrarle algo al oído, tal vez el le propuso algo y ella acepto.

"Harry ya llegamos" – escucho decir a su cita

Está enamorada de él… no no dijo eso, solo acepto a ir con él, pero lo que dijo Malfoy en el lago, seguramente la querrá conquistar! Seguramente ahora se están besando, cómo pudiste Hermione…

"oh Harry" – dijo la chica – "no sabes cuánto he deseado esto"

Harry piensa es tu amiga, no puedes comportarte así con ella, sácatela de la cabeza, fíjate que tienes a una hermosa mujer al frente tuyo y por lo que hace quiere todo contigo – le decía su conciencia

"Romilda estás segura de lo que quieres hacer" – tengo que preguntarlo, no quiero abusar de ella

"por su puesto Harry desde hace tiempo lo he deseado"

"Romilda…"

"no te preocupes Harry, es sin compromiso"

_Ya verás que después de esto, todo regresara a la normalidad_ – dijo su conciencia

**FIN FLASK BACK**

Ahora Hermione, después del beso estaba que irradiaba felicidad, podría besar hasta al mismísimo Voldermort, Draco le pregunto qué es lo que había pasado pero su felicidad le impedía hasta hablar o comer. En el tren toda felicidad fue disminuyendo ya que no encontraba al chico, se preguntaba si es que no había alcanzado el tren… después de eso vivió una tortura cuando Harry se esfumaba del lugar en el que según ella estaba el chico, incluso pidió ayuda a sus amigas, pero ellas en vez de animarla le dijeron que tenía que seguir con el plan hasta que él se le declarara, siguiente fase NO PREOCUPARSE, NO TOMAR EN CUENTA, ACTUAR COMO SI FUERA OTRA PERSONA MENOS HARRY POTTER, por lo que me era difícil estar con él y actuar como si no existiera cuando por fin se quedaba en el mismo lugar, claro que la regla tiene una excepción si él me dirige la palabra ni modo que me quede callada por lo que ruego _Hazme conversa Harry._

"de verdad que esto es estresante!" – decía Ginny acostada en su cama

"yo debería de decir eso" – dijo Hermione acostándose al lado

"aunque sea ya actúa normal contigo"

"si, después de una semana" – contesto incorporándose de la cama – "creo que se arrepintió del beso" – dijo triste

"arrepentirse?" – dijo con cara de incrédula

"esta avergonzado, porque te beso" – dijo Luna – "como pude perdérmelo"

"y si lo hizo por la presión?" – pregunto Hermione

"cual presión? Lo hizo porque quiso" – respondió Ginny – "ahora esperemos que esto funcione"

"si está funcionando, ya que me fijo en Harry cuando Hermione no le pone la atención de siempre" – dijo Luna

"pues yo también sufro por no poder hablarle como siempre o incluso mirarlo" – dijo Hermione

"bueno, ahora vienen la sub-fase de esta fase o como sea" – dijo Ginny con sonrisa maléfica

"ehhh" – dijo Hermione

"hay salida a Hogsmade este fin de semana" – dijo Luna como si fuera lo más obvio

"y que harán?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues es algo que hemos estado planeando desde el beso que te dio Harry" – dijo Luna

"y que planean?" – pregunto

"no necesitas saber eso Herms" – declaro Ginny

" que! Claro que tengo que saber sino como sabré?" – Dijo – "ni yo se que digo, esto me está afectando"

"quieres que te pase lo mismo que cuando Víctor?" – pregunto Ginny

"recuerdo muy bien eso, casi y lo estropeas todo" – dijo Luna

"está bien" – dijo Hermione, aceptando las metidas de pata

**FLASK BACK**

"Que hacen?" – pregunto Hermione que acudía a una reunión del grupo

"algo muy primordial para las vacaciones" – respondió Ginny

"eso no se parece" – dijo Draco a Ginny – "es como si un niño estuviera aprendiendo"

"siéntate Hermione" – le dijo Luna dejándole espacio

"de que trata el plan?" – pregunto Hermione tratando de ver que hacían con el pergamino

"esto mi querida Hermione, es una carta" – contesto Draco

"no lo puedo creer de verdad es una carta?" – Dijo la chica con ironía – "no se dan cuenta en donde me citaron? Es una lechuceria!"

"Lo que pasa es que te vamos a enviar una carta" – dijo Ginny

"y para que me van a enviar una carta si estoy aquí, díganme lo que me quieren decir y listo"

"creo que no entiendes Hermione" – dijo Luna

"Lo que pasa es que la carta que te vamos a enviar no la firmaremos nosotros, sino Víctor Krum" – dijo Ginny

"y antes que nos preguntes donde esta Víctor, te informo que él no está aquí, ya nos cercioramos de ello" – dijo Draco

"no les entiendo" - dijo sinceramente la chica

"mira, lo que pasa es que te enviaremos esta carta cuando estés con Harry, el cómo es curioso preguntara de quién es y tu le dirás que es de Víctor" – dijo Luna pacientemente

"y entonces para que la firman?" – volvió a preguntar

"ahhhh" – dijo exasperada Ginny

"Lo que pasa es que hay no termina el plan" – dijo Luna

"tú le dirás que te invita a salir en las vacaciones, y en algún momento le harás saber el día de la cita" – contesto Draco

"y si lo conozco como lo conozco, el ira ese día" – dijo Ginny

"pues si lo conoces tan bien, deberías saber que no me dejaría sola hasta que llegue Victor" – dijo Hermione

"es verdad, ya nos encargaremos de eso" – dijo Ginny y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo

"aun asi el plan es este debe ser muy real" – dijo Luna

"Si tienes que actuar muy bien, nada de nervios, y aparenta estar emocionada como cuando estás conmigo, que te hace feliz ver a Krum" - dijo Draco

"pero y si Harry la lee?" – dijo preocupada

"ya pensamos en eso" – dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo Draco

"le pondremos un hechizo, en el cual tú sabrás cuando lo está leyendo, y cuando él la suelte desaparecerá" – contesto Ginny – "¡poción multijugos!" – dijo emocionada y anoto eso en la libreta

"esto es divertido!" – dijo una feliz Luna

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Harry no te puedes lamentar toda tu vida" – decía Ron

"mírame" – dijo Harry y comenzó a golpearse con la almohada

"si te gusta, ve y dile"

"no me has escuchado Ron? Es mi amiga, no puedo ir y decirle _Hermione eres la chica mas especial que he conocido, has estado conmigo en todo momento, y como te he tenido siempre a mi lado por lo que no me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que amistad y me di cuenta de este sentimiento ahora que tu estas interesada en otro, por favor, olvídate de él y anda conmigo" – _dijo Harry finalizando el discurso

"entonces vas a dejar que Draco, o Gray o cualquier otro te la gane?" – pregunto Ron

"tampoco, pero y si no me quiere?"

"si no te quisiera te hubiera apartado cuando la besaste, y según me contaste el beso fue largo" – respondió Ron

"tengo que saber si está interesada en mi" – dijo Harry

"como vas a hacer eso?"

"dándole celos!"" – respondió

"crees que funcionara?" – pregunto Ron

"SI!, andaré mas con Romilda" – declaro más feliz Harry

"amigo, según me dijiste ya estas hasta la coronilla de ella y no creo que funcione eso ya que has andado con ella desde el inicio de clases" – dijo Ron – "que te parece si eres más atento con ella, no se regálale flores, lánzale piropos, coquetéale"

"me gusta esa idea! gracias amigo, el estar con Lavander te ha ayudado"

"Oye!" – Dijo indignado – "pero es verdad desde que estoy con ella veo todo diferente" – dijo Ron

"también vas a pintar corazoncitos en tus pergaminos?" – Dijo Harry entre risas – "ouch" – por lo que se gano un almohadazo – "ojala conmigo pasara como contigo"

"que Lavander sea la que se declara?" – dijo colorado

"si, así me sería más fácil" – dijo Harry - "Lavander es una chica divertida, pero Hermi es alguien sin igual"

"Oh el amor" – dijo Ron con voz cantarina – "me voy a buscar a mi dama" – y salió de la habitación seguido de Harry - "sabes deberías de invitarla a salir este fin de semana"

"me había olvidado de eso! Tienes razón hoy la invitare" – dijo Harry – "mira ahí están las chicas"

"Hola chicas" – saludo Harry y se sentó al lado de Hermione

"Hola" – contestaron todas

"de que hablaban?" – pregunto curioso Ron

"de las conquistas de Hermione" – dijo Luna

Harry se puso colorado y entre nervioso y enojado, no sabría definir su estado anímico

"que conquistas?" – pregunto Ron antes que su amigo se desmayara

"pues de Draco, Antony, el chico muggle Steven y tal vez Harry" – contesto Luna, por lo que Harry se puso más colorado y Hermione le acompaño con los colores

"De quién es esa lechuza" – dijo Ginny viendo entrar a una hermosa lechuza negra

"es de Draco" – contesto Hermione y se levanto hasta donde estaba el animal – "hola pequeñito, que tienes para mi" – dijo ella cogiendo un sobre elegantemente sellado

"Y!?" – dijo Ginny curiosa

"me invito a salir este fin de semana" – contesto – "bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego"

"a dónde vas" – pregunto Harry pero ella no le contesto ni siquiera lo miro, así que se levanto

"y tú a dónde vas Harry?" – pregunto Ginny que veía las intenciones del chico

"ehh, me olvide que tenía que hacer…algo"

Harry salió de la sala común, no teniendo idea que camino había cogido su amiga, quería invitarla antes que le responda a Malfoy; a lo lejos distinguió una cabeza rubia, por lo que ya sabía quién podría ser

"oye Malfoy!" – Grito haciendo que el chico se detuviera – "has visto a Hermione?"

"no, pero me ahorraste ir a buscarte" – dijo con voz fría

"en serio? Y que me quieres decir?" – pregunto Intriago Harry

"aléjate de ella" – dijo Draco, a Harry le recordó el Malfoy de primer año, arrogante y déspota – "No quiere que molestes a Hermione"

"qué?!" – Dijo incrédulo Harry – "tú no eres quien para decirme eso"

"no sé cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero como te dije una vez tuviste tu oportunidad y tu tiempo, ahora aléjate de ella, porque será mía"

"j aja ja no me hagas reír Malfoy" – dijo Harry con risa fingida – "te informo que no dejare que ni tu ni nadie se le acerque"

"ya lo veremos" – dijo Draco – "y ni creas que tus bromitas se quedaran así, la peste solo era el principio" – y se marcho

No se volvieron a ver hasta las clases del medio día.

"Hermione, no vayas con Malfoy a Hogsmade" – decía Harry

"dime el porqué no debería ir?"

"bueno, porque está interesado en ti"

"solo por eso?" – Dijo Hermione – "otro motivo"

"no lo sé, solo no vayas con él"

"allá esta Draco, dijo que quería decirme algo, regreso en un momento" – dijo Hermione

"le va a decir todo lo que le he hecho" – dijo preocupado – "bueno, otra mas no le hará daño verdad? _Palalingua_"

"Draco, que querías decirme?" – dijo Hermione al llegar – "que te pasa?"

Draco no podía hablar, su lengua no se movía, estaba como pegada

"no estoy para bromas Draco, dime lo urgente que tenias que decirme" – dijo Hermione

Draco se señalaba la boca, pero ella no le entendía

"bueno, veo que no era tan urgente después de todo, nos veremos después" – dijo Hermione molesta

Draco estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos, a lo lejos distinguió la sonrisa burlona de Potter – "_con que así quieres jugar_" – pensaba Draco

Draco fue a la enfermería ya que nadie le entendía que es lo que tenia, así que quien mejor que la señora Pomfrey para ayudarle con eso?, después de liberado del conjuro busco a Potter, quería hacerle lo mismo, lo diviso que iba corriendo detrás de Hermione, era el momento justo

"_Colloshoo_" – dijo Draco haciendo que a Harry se le pegaran los pies al piso y como iba corriendo se cayó hacia los lados – "_Palalingua_" – siguió Draco evitando que llamara a Hermione y ella acudiera en su ayuda

"con esto solo me pagas lo de hoy, nos vemos Potter" – dijo Draco pasando por su lado

"Hermione" – escucho Harry que llamaba Draco a su amiga

"Hola Harry" – dijo Anabella – "quieres ayuda?" – Ella vio como asentía con la cabeza y procedió a lanzarle el contra hechizo

"Gracias Anabella, te debo una, bueno dos por los dos contra hechizos" – dijo Harry y salió corriendo detrás de esos dos, seguramente irían rumbo al comedor y no se equivoco ya que ahí estaba Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y el odioso de Malfoy

"_tarantallegra_" – apunto hacia Draco

"woou, bailas horrible Draco" – dijo Ron riéndose del chico

"no soy yo idiota, no ves que alguien me lanzo un hechizo" – dijo el rubio – "deténganlo" – grito ya que todo el comedor comenzó a reírse de él

"_Finite Incantatem_" – dijo Hermione

"de verdad que el baile si se te da _Draco_" – dijo Harry cuando llego a la mesa

"ya tienen pareja para ir a Hogsmade?" – pregunto Ginny a los sin pareja

"Hermione y yo iremos juntos" – dijo Draco viendo en dirección de Harry

Harry volteo a verla pero ella seguía comiendo, ignorando el hecho que él estaba en el lugar, que él le había pedido que no fuera con Draco, que se supone que debería estar enojada con él por hacerle llegar tarde a clases.

"tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos en clases" – dijo Hermione levantándose

Harry vio como se iba su amiga, pero también vio que la seguía Antony Gray el chico de Ravenclaw – _"ah no otro mas no_" – pensó Harry – "regreso en un momento"

"a donde fue" – pregunto Luna

"si se fue tras Hermi lo ahorco" – dijo Draco un poco alto ya que Luna y Ginny escucharon.

"Draco…" – llamo Ginny – "por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando" – dijo con su rostro lleno de suplica

"no sé que estas pensando pelirroja" – dijo Draco regresando la atención a la mesa

"que tu… " – comenzaba Ginny

"te enamoraste de Hermione?" – dijo de pronto Luna

"Luna no crees que si Draco ah estado todo el tiempo con ella es porque siente eso?" – dijo Ron

"no te metas en lo que no sabes Ronald" – dijo Draco

"pues yo hablo porque quiero, y si conversan delante mío pues hablare cuando me plazca" – dijo Ron

"pues fíjate…" – dijo Draco

"CALLENSE" – Dijo gritando Ginny levantándose de su puesto – "Y CONTESTA LO QUE TE PREGUNTO LUNA!"

"pelirroja baja la voz, todos en el comedor nos están viendo" – dijo Draco, y al parecer hizo reaccionar a la chica ya que tomo asiento - "y que si si?" - dijo

"Hermione nos va a matar" – dijo Ginny

"de que hablan?" – Pregunto Ron perdido – "porque te mataría Ginny, recuerda que ella sabe que Draco siente algo por ella, no por algo pasa todo el tiempo con él"

"Draco tiene razón Ron, si no sabes de lo que hablamos no te metas" – dijo Ginny, y así pasaron unos minutos en silencio

"Porque regresaste Hermione?" – Dijo de pronto Luna– "andabas con Harry?"

"no, como dije fui a la biblioteca, pero alguien le hizo una broma a Antony así que la señora Prince nos saco a todos hasta que adecue la sala" – contesto Hermione

"y yo fui a hablar con… alguien" – dijo Harry – "y nos encontramos en el regreso"

"que oportuno no lo crees" – dijo Draco

Harry ignoro el comentario - "Hermione me ayudas con el hechizo de transformaciones?"

Hermione estaba entretenida en quien sabe que le estuviera contando Luna – "Hermione" – volvió a decir

"oh lo siento, me decías" – dijo la chica

"que si me ayudas con el hechizo de transformaciones" – repitió Harry

"si, por supuesto" – dijo ella, y comenzó a conversar con Ginny

Harry se marcho con Ron y Draco fue a su mesa a conversar con sus viejos amigos que últimamente los tenia abandonados

"es un amor! Mira lo que me regalo" – decia Romilda Vane tan fuerte para que todos la escucharan y mostraba una pulsera con incrustaciones de diamantes

"De verdad te regalo eso por navidad?" – pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw

"Si Harry es un amor" – contesto Romilda

"y ya son novios" – pregunto Lavander que estaba junto a ellas en la mesa

"Aun no me lo ha pedido pero no ha de faltar mucho" – dijo ella – "Saben el otro día me dijo que era yo le daba suerte en los partidos de quidittch, y que además quisiera tenerme siempre cerca porque le hacía feliz el verme"

"De verdad que no la soporto" – dijo Hermione a Ginny

"todos los días habla de lo mismo" – dijo también hastiada Ginny – "porque no habla cuando esta Harry?"

"soy su chica especial" – oyeron que decía Romilda y que todas suspiraban

"ya no la aguantoooo!" – dijo furiosa Hermione y la apunto con su varita disimuladamente

"AHHH MI CABELLO! MI HERMOSO CABELLO NO ESTA! AHHHHHHH!" – gritaba Romilda calva

Los de Slytherin no disimulaban y se reían en frente de ella por la calvicie, Romilda de la vergüenza quiso marcharse, y al levantarse su falta se rasgo así que todo la parte trasera de la chica estaba en el aire.

Ahora si todos en el comedor reían.

"Hermi" – dijo Ginny – "porque hiciste eso?"

"yo? Acaso me oíste pronunciar algún hechizo?" – dijo ella con tono angelical

"bueno, quería que le pusieran atención pues cuando la tiene sale corriendo, quien la entiende!"

* * *

**Tifis: **me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo! aunque no me llevo sola el credito ya que la historia del beso es una anecdota que le paso a Lian Potter

**KOSKAURO: **De verdad que si? es que estaba muy confundido con eso de lo de amistad y amor. pero celos son celos asi que no lo pudo negar mas

**merylune: **casi y adivinas TODOOOOO! de ley eres bruja

**Adrit126: **amiga el Dramione que estoy subiendo tambien se llama "no debemos estar aqui" espero te llegue a gustar asi como este fic

** : **pucca recibi tu review justo cuando subia el capitulo asi que por eso te contesto orita, de verdad espero te sirva de guia para que pongas celoso al chico que te gusta!

el final se acerca, aun el concurso sigue abierto...!


	11. fase 9: Habla

**CAPITULO XI**

**FASE 9: HABLA**

_**Habla de chicos apuestos frente a él como una celebridad, y exagera lo apuesto que es, y como si él te pidiera que salieran juntos dirías que sí. Si suena cursi pero el sentirá celos, solo asegúrate de no exagerar porque a veces ellos se dan cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer y se molestan**_

Los chicos iban rumbo al comedor, Harry había recibido un mensaje urgente por parte de Ron para que se apresurara en ir, iba junto a Seamus y Dean, ya estaban por llegar cuando de pronto..

"feliz día Harry" – dijo sensualmente la chica y le dio un enorme beso– "te espero en la noche" – y se fue

Cuando Harry reacciono vio hacia donde se marcho la chica "_por Circe esa mujer está loca" _pensaba Harry – "_y porque llevara un trapo en la cabeza?"_

"es tu cumpleaños Harry?" – pregunto Seamus

"no"- respondió

"entonces porque te dijo feliz día?" – volvió a preguntar

"no lo sé, está loca!" – respondió, cuando pudieron entrar buscaron a sus amigos en la mesa

"Harry" – escucho que le llamo Ron y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar más de 10 lechuzas en el lugar

"que es todo esto?" – dijo cuando llego a la mesa

"cartas de amor" – respondió Ginny

"espero que no sean tuyos, porque juro que quien te envío una carta le lanzo un crucio" – dijo Dean

"no corazón, no son míos, son de Hermione" – contesto la pelirroja

"de Hermione? Todo esto?" – dijo asombrado Harry volteando a ver hacia su castaña Amiga – "y de quiénes son?"

"Antony Gray, Michelle Corner, Austin Mcdouglas" – empezó a enumerar con sus dedos Luna

"Ya, ya entendí" – dijo molesto Harry y se sentó al lado de su amiga

"y todos dicen poemas de amor?" – pregunto Neville

"obvio!, son tan románticos" – dijo Ginny

"pues Hermi no parece tan entusiasmada" – dijo Harry

"te equivocas" – contesto Ginny – "antes que ustedes llegaran brincaba de la felicidad, y si no nos crees pregúntale a Ron"

Harry volteo a ver a su amigo y el solo le pudo confirmar con un movimiento de cabeza

"Chicas me tengo que ir, Draco me está esperando" – dijo Hermione cogiendo sus cartas y marchándose del comedor

"parece que muchos se han fijado románticamente de nuestra amiga" – dijo Luna– "al igual que Harry que no ha dejado de ver por donde se fue"

"qué? No, es Hermione, ella es mi amiga" – dijo despacio – "pero…"

"si lo sé, es una lástima que estés con Romilda, la verdad es muy ordinaria esa chica y ahora calva" - dijo Luna

"_calva? Por eso el trapo ese"_ – pensaba Harry

"no sé que le ves Harry, dime si te pusieras a comparar a Romilda con… con Hermione por ejemplo que le verías de bueno? – pregunto Ginny

"obvio que gana!" – dijo Harry ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de ambas chicas

"ya saben tiene un hermoso color de cabello, le brillan los ojos cuando está feliz, arruga la nariz cuando está concentrada, la manera en que demuestra su enojo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas la hace ver intimidante y a la vez hermosa, te ayuda hasta que logres entender, me encanta el olor que desprende su cabello cuando camina, incluso el olor que desprende su cuerpo cuando estas a su lado, me encanta la forma en que muerde su labio cuando no da con la respuesta, su sonrisa, me encanta incluso cuando duerme, me encanta la forma que abraza, me fascinas sus abrazos, odio cuando no me presta atención porque siento que no le importo, odio que se le acerquen esas moscas que tiene por amigos, odio que Malfoy haga lo que yo he deseado, he pensado tomar poción multijugos y disfrutar de mi amiga siendo Malfoy, por Merlin la adoro! Hasta creo que la amo, ella es todo para mí, es mi felicidad." – todos se lo habían quedado viendo mientras Harry hablaba pero él ni cuenta de ello.

"estas hablando de Hermione?" – pregunto Seamus

"y está enamorado hasta las patas" – dijo Dean, con eso Harry logro despertar y darse cuenta de la gran metida de pata que había hecho, observaba a las chicas sonreír divertidas y a los chicos con cara de bobos"

"ESTAS ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE!" – Grito emocionada Ginny – "no lo puedo creer, hay que decirle"

"QUE?! NO" – dijo Harry desesperado – "no estoy enamorado de ella, además está con Malfoy, le gusta!"

"no gusta de el pedazo de idiota" – dijo Ginny aun eufórica

"a no?" – pregunto Harry entre feliz y dudoso

"que no, oh por Morgana, no sabía que iba a funcionar!" – Decía eufórica Ginny – "cuando se entere…."

"no le pueden decir!" – dijo Harry – "ella me ve como su amigo"

"eres iluso Harry, ella te quiere a ti, todo esto lo hizo por ti" – decía aun eufórica Ginny

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos" – dijo Luna jalando a Ginny

Ginny no entendía por qué Luna la arrastraba hasta que rebobino lo que dijo frente a Harry "ella te quiere a ti, todo esto lo hizo por ti"

"Oh oh" – dijo Ginny

"ustedes de aquí no se mueven" – dijo Harry alcanzándolas

**Cerca del lago**

"Potter no merece que estés triste" – dijo Draco

"acaso no viste lo que yo vi? Ella se lo comía a besos" – dijo Hermione

"Potter tiene lo que merece"

"el no merece a esa, es una cualquiera" – dijo la chica

"pues a esa cualquiera es a la que prefirió, no te das cuenta Hermione, el no te quiere"

"porque me dices esto, no se supone que tienes que darme ánimos?" – dijo la chica

"soy tu amigo antes que todo, mi meta es verte feliz, consolarte si estas triste, apoyarte en las decisiones que tomes así no sean las correctas"

"y piensas que Harry no es una decisión correcta?"

"Sabes que Potter es despistado, de aquí a que se dé cuenta que está enamorado de ti, el plan llegara hasta cuando tengas a tus nietos" – dijo Draco

"j aja ja eres un exagerado Draco jajaja"

"me encanta verte reír, así luces mucho más linda" – dicho eso se acerco y la beso en los labios

"porque hiciste eso?" – pregunto separándose abruptamente del rubio

"porque lo necesitabas, aparte pueda que con esto al fin logre despertar al celoso dormido, y esto forma parte del plan secreto de las chicas" – dijo Draco

"no me dijeron nada! Las matare!" – dijo Hermione levantándose del lugar en donde estaban

"espera! te recuerdo que ellas no querían decirte cual era el plan por miedo a que lo arruinaras recuerdas?" – dijo Draco no quería ser descubierto tan rápido

"si, lo recuerdo, quería que actuara natural y la mejor forma natural que me puede salir es que todo sea por sorpresa" – dijo la chica – "así que el plan consiste en darle celos a este extremo?"

"eh – si, ese es el plan, que se muera de los celos al ver que te perdió y que intente conquistarte"

"no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad" – dijo ella y se fue hacia el castillo

**Cerca del comedor**

"no puedo creer que jugaran con esto, pero en especial, no puedo creer que Hermione estuviese de acuerdo" – dijo Harry aguantando la furia contenida mezclado con felicidad – "he sido una marioneta para ustedes"

"En realidad Harry todo esto era para saber si querías a nuestra amiga como mujer, si en dado caso no fuese así, no te hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo" – dijo Luna como si nada

"no te pongas rojo Harry" – dijo Ginny como broma para calmar la situación

"y dicen que Malfoy sabe del plan?" – pregunto Harry

"si"

"pero él parece realmente enamorado" – dijo Harry recordando todos los problemas que tuvo con el chico

"eso se nos salió de las manos Harry" – dijo Ginny seria

"que quieres decir?"

"que al parecer Draco puede en realidad estar enamorado de ella, ya que ha estado actuando raro y toma decisiones sin nosotras, se acerca demasiado" – dijo Ginny totalmente seria

"Chicas" – escucharon todos y voltearon era nada más y nada menos que Anabella

"Anabella ahora no es el momento créeme" – dijo Harry antes de permitir que ella hablara

"no vengo por ti Potter vengo a hablar con ellas" – dijo la rubia

"que paso?" – pregunto Ginny

"el plan se salió de control"

"a que te refieres?" – pregunto esta vez Luna

Anabella miro a Harry, obvio no iba a hablar frente a él sobre "EL PLAN"

"puedes hablar tranquila, ya sabe todo" – dijo Ginny ante la duda de la chica

"sabe todo? Pero y Hermione?" – pregunto Anabella

"ella aun no sabe que él sabe, pero dinos que paso?" – dijo Ginny

"bueno, se acuerdan lo que ustedes me contaron sobre las cartas para este día y que no le habían dicho a Hermione?" – pregunto la chica

"si que con eso?" – dijo luna

"pues mi querido rubio albino, puso todo a su favor"

"en qué forma" – pregunto Harry

"en que le dijo a Hermione en que parte del plan secreto es que Harry los vea besándose así despertaría al celoso dormido es decir Tú, aparte la beso en el lago"

"QUE QUE HIZO ESE?" – grito Harry

"eso que la beso, y le dijo que ese era el plan que no le contaron" – contesto la rubia – "créanme que me dio coraje que se inventara eso, cuando lo vea lo ignorare totalmente" – dijo ofendida

"iré a buscarla le explicare todo" – dijo Ginny – "despídanse de mi, tal vez no vuelva con vida"

"no, no, hay que continuar con el plan" – dijo Harry – "pero dándole cierto giro, y obvio este vez yo ayudare"

"qué?!" – dijeron las tres chicas

"si, escuchen ustedes harán lo siguiente" – dijo Harry

Cualquier chico que pasara por ahí se le hubiera hecho raro ver al gran Harry Potter hablando secretamente con tres chicas, será que acaso las estuviera enamorando, ¿haciendo que se peleen por él? O simplemente les preguntaba sobre chismes y moda.

"entienden todo lo que tienen que hacer?" – pregunto Harry y las tres chicas asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

**En la sala común de Premios Anuales**

**POV HERMIONE**

El plan de las chicas es demasiado, besar a Draco?, no lo niego es muy guapo, tierno, y besa bien, pero… es mi amigo. Tal vez si discuto el plan con las chicas logre hacerlas entrar en razón, porque en fin, no quiero que Harry se aleje de mí pensando que estoy interesada en otro. Y si Harry está enamorado de la tipa esa? Creo que la calvicie y la exposición pública fue muy poco..!

"Hermi que haces?" – pregunto Ginny cuando llego

Y si ellos ya tuvieron relaciones? Conociendo con es la muy sinvergüenza seguramente se le ha propuesto, y conociendo a Harry lo buena gente que es tal vez acepto… Oh por Morgana que no!

"Hermione" – llamo Luna

Y si ya estuvieron juntos se tendrán que casar, tendrán hijos seguramente igual de lindos que él, con esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello rebelde, serán una hermosa familia, y yo? Que será de mi y este amor que me carcome? Obvio seguir al lado de él viéndole ser feliz y yo seguramente comprare miles de gatos para que me hagan compañía junto a mis fieles libros.

"Hermione" – volvió a llamarla Luna

Tal vez Ron se apiade de mí y me pida que me case con él… Diablos! Cierto esta Lavander, no dejaría a su Ro- Ro que se me acerque si planeo eso, tal vez Draco? El sí, él no me dejaría podrirme en mi soledad, pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero estar al lado de Harry, tener sus hijos, envejecer junto a él, ver sus alegrías desde adentro, consolarlo cuando este triste.

"HERMIONEEEEE" – grito Ginny

"Por todos los cielos! porque gritas casi haces que se me detenga el corazón" – dijo Hermione

"Porque? Porque? Te hemos estado llamando desde hace quince minutos y tu no reaccionabas" – dijo Ginny

"en que pensabas?" – pregunto Luna

"en muchas cosas" contesto la chica – "ahora que me acuerdo, tenía algo que decirles pero se me olvido"

"se le olvido algo a la inteligente Hermione Granger? No lo puedo creer!" – dijo Ginny

"no tienes porque ser sarcástica, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza"

"como cierto rubio que saldrá hoy contigo y que por casualidad duerme al otro lado de la pared?" – pregunto Ginny

"qué? Eso era!" – dijo Hermione

"el rubio que saldrá contigo? Piensas en él?" – pregunto Ginny

"si es eso, díganme porque tengo que besarlo? No piensan que es un plan muy riesgoso y que puedo perder a Harry?"

"es una medida desesperada Hermione, si ya no reacciona con esto no lo hará con nada" – contesto Luna – "necesitas ayuda con el peinado, permíteme" – así que con un movimiento de varita apareció todos los implementos para alisar su cabello

"yo iré a visitar a nuestro cómplice y darle los últimos detalles" – dijo Ginny – "nos vemos en un rato para escoger el modelito que te pondrás para ir a Hogsmade"

**En otro cuarto de la sala común de premios anuales**

Que hice? Las chicas me lanzaran miles de maldiciones, ya me imagino a la pelirroja lanzándome un mocomurcielago! Esa mujer da mucho miedo, como Thomas no le teme? O tal vez si lo hace y por eso sigue con ella. Y Hermione cuando se entere no me dirigirá la palabra hasta que nazcan los tatara tatara tatara nietos.

Toc toc

O no es Hermione que se entero y viene a terminar con mi vida! Como puedo ser amigo de ellas y temerles? Son solo chicas por Merlin! Pero son heroínas de guerra, sin contar con que Hermione en buena en hechizos, sabe montones de maleficios y sobre todo tiene una puntería de los mil demonios.

Toc toc

Y si hago como que no estoy, me lanzo por la ventana con tal no esta tan alto, prefiero afrontar la caída que la ira de dos mujeres griffyndor y una ravenclaw aunque Luna es más pacífica, pero las otras dos enojadas parecen acromantulas! Si soy exagerado.

Toc toc

Pero si esta alto! No tengo ni mi escoba, porque me la tuvieron que confiscar? Vamos eres un Slytherin puedes dominarlas, aunque no soy valiente para afrontar sus miles de maldiciones y peor ver sus rostros furiosos que parece que me comen vivo.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

"Mujeres que desesperadas! Solo ha pasados unos 10 minutitos y ya toca como si se fueran a morir o mejor dicho como si estuvieran desesperadas por matar "– dijo Draco yendo a abrir la puerta ya que no le quedo de otra

"tú?" – dijo Draco cuando abrió

"a quien esperabas?" – dijo la chica

"pues a Hermione, mínimo a Ginny" – respondió

"pues hasta donde se Hermione se está arreglando y Ginny fue a la sala común a recoger unas cosas" – respondió Luna

"y tu porque no la estas ayudando?"

"porque no quiso que le lisara el cabello, lo quería al natural" – contesto la chica entrando a la habitación

"que haces aquí?" – pregunto Draco, cerrando la puerta

"pues vine a hablar contigo" – respondió

"acaso no hemos estado haciendo eso desde que llegaste?"

"tienes muchos torposolos! Caíste a un agujero o algo?" – pregunto Luna

"qué?!"

"que si caíste a un agujero o algo" – repitió Luna – "sabes esos son muy traviesos, y pueden llegar a confundirte"

"hay veces que no te entiendo"

"lo sé" – respondió Luna

Draco esperaba a que dijera algo, pero solo la vio caminar de un lado a otro, revisando lo que había en gavetas, fotografías y libros.

"me tengo que ir lo siento otro día me dices lo que querías" – dijo Draco y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero esta no se abrió – "se atasco" – y siguió haciendo fuerza para abrirla

"no se atasco, esta hechizada" – dijo Luna y volvió a sonreír

"hechizada? Y quien haría eso?"

"Ginny y yo" – respondió

La furia comenzó a crecer en su interior pero trato de calmarse, a ella no la podía golpear ni amenazarla con la varita era Mujer y aparte una amiga – "porque harían eso?"

"porque ese el plan" – respondió la chica

"DEJARME ENCERRADO ES EL PLAN!" – grito

"si"

"me lo puedes explicar… por favor" – trato de calmarse el chico quería entender lo que las locas de sus futuras ex - amigas habían planeado

"Por supuesto, mira primero el plan se salió de control al inventarte que tenían que besarse tu y Hermione" – dijo Luna por lo que Draco palideció más de lo normal

"qu – que?!" – Tartamudeaba el chico – "co-como se se enteraron?"

"pues hay alguien mas que está en el juego y ella te escucho y no los dijo" – respondió la chica

"porque no lo sabía?"

"porque solo Ginny y yo lo sabíamos, pero bueno, al enterarnos de eso le dimos un giro al plan y resulta que hay ya no entras" – conto Luna

"pero tengo una cita con Hermione!"

"la dejaras plantada porque no podrás ir, y el salvador será en realidad el salvador"

"no te entiendo!" – dijo Draco subiendo un poco la voz

"pues a quien conoces que es el salvador?"

"Potter" – dijo con odio, saco su varita y apunto a la puerta pero esta no cedió - "abre la maldita puerta!" – grito Draco

Ella solo tomo asiento en la cama, y le sonrió como podía mantenerse tan calmada? Que no se daba cuenta que estaba desesperado y con un arma en la mano? Cuál era mi primer plan cuando pensé que era Ginny o Hermione? Ahhh la ventana

Draco camino hacia la venta pero esta tampoco se abrió – "como? Pero si yo la pude abrir antes!"

"cuando entré se activo el hechizo" – dijo Luna

**De vuelta al cuarto de Hermione**

"que tal estoy?" – pregunto a Ginny

"muy linda!"

"ya le contaste a Draco lo que tiene que hacer?" – Pregunto – "sabes que no me gusta mucho eso de los besos con él, es mi amigo"

"lo sé, le dije que no abuse" – dijo la pelirroja, lo que Hermione no sabía es que había ido a lanza un conjuro a la habitación y después a su sala común a avisarle a Harry

"y donde estará Luna? Crees que se haya molestado por qué no quise lisarme el cabello?"

"claro que no, seguramente se olvido algo y fue a buscarlo"

"creo que iré a esperar a Draco a la sala" – dijo Hermione

"cuando fui a su cuarto me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en la puerta de salida"

"está bien entonces creo que iré a buscarlo" – dijo Hermione y salió de su cuarto seguido de Ginny

"suerte y ojala funcione esta vez todo y Harry explote de celos" – dijo Ginny despidiéndola

Hermione llego al lugar donde Draco había dicho que la iba a esperar pero ahí no había nadie, así que se sentó en una banca a esperarlo. Ella no era muy paciente por lo que para distraerse saco un libro de su bolso. Ya cuando el conserje anuncio que faltaban solo cinco minutos para que el último carruaje saliera se dio cuenta que había esperado por casi 20 minutos.

"me dejo plantada" – decía para si Hermione – "no lo puedo creer!"

Guardo su libro y se dispuso a regresar a su sala común y hay lo vio recostado en un muro con sus brazos cruzados y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro "Harry Potter"

* * *

**Adrit126: **es un gusto que te haya gustado, ya pronto termina =(

**Tarrant Hightopp: **Me lo imagino, después de que fue tan ciego se quede con la chica… pero hay que ver que ella a quien quiere es a él, así que sería decisión de ella. Harry la quiere solo que confunda su amor con la amistad que han mantenido por años.

**Merylune: **j aja tienes ideas grandiosas, oh por cierto gracias por participar, cómo va la cosa tú seas posiblemente la ganadora del concurso, aunque claro hay que habría que hacerle algunos cambios ya que en esta cita que tendrá algo pasara…..


	12. Fase 10: medidas desesperadas

**CAPITULO XII**

**FASE 10: MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

"Estas bellísima" – dijo Harry ruborizando a la chica

Hermione llevaba una falda acampanada color blanco hasta el muslo, blusa ajustada al cuerpo de tirantes color lila, chaleco color negro media manga, y zapatos negros cerrados. Su cabello recogido en una coleta.

"estas esperando a alguien?" – pregunto ella muy dificultosamente ya que Harry no dejaba de verla de arriba a abajo

"no… y tú?" – pregunto Harry de manera ¿seductora?

"eh, yo.. Estaba pero.. No llego" – dijo Hermione otra vez ruborizándose

"entonces vamos juntos a Hogsmade"– dijo Harry y la cogió de la mano para conducirla al último carruaje – "hueles a vainilla" – le dijo al oído lo que hizo estremecer a Hermione

Ella se aparto de él y se sentó en frente – "_que te pasa? No era esto lo que querías? Porque huyes!" _– se reprendía mentalmente Hermione

"es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que tus ojos cambian de color con la luz" – dijo Harry – "a un bello tono dorado"

"eh Harry… tienes algo?" – Pregunto Hermione – "_que? De veras eso le preguntas_" – reprendió su conciencia

"lo dices porque me fijo en tus ojos, o porque te digo que hueles a vainilla uno de mis sabores favoritos lo cual ahora me dio ganas de probar, o por lo que te dije que estas bellísima cosa que no te digo muy frecuentemente ya que pensé que lo sabrías con solo ver mis ojos" – respondió

"_no te hagas ilusiones Hermione, solo te está lanzando piropos eso no significa que este enamorado de ti" –_ pensó ella

"El que te dejo plantada no sabe lo que perdió al pasar tiempo a tu lado Mione, pero es una suerte para mí el pasar tiempo con mi amiga, mi hermosa y tierna amiga" – dijo Harry y se sentó al lado de Hermione

"_deja de latir así corazón! No sabes que te puedes detener?" – _ahora ella regaño a su corazón

"eres muy suave" – le dijo al oído mientras pasaba dos dedos por su mano

"_no voy a aguantar Dios, me desmayare en este instante si sigue así_" – decía la cabeza de Hermione

"ha-hace un un lin-lindo dia" – dijo con voz entrecortada Hermione y volteo a ver a su amigo - "_genial! Ahora ponte a hablar del clima!"_ – se reprendió

"si" – respondió, Harry tenía ligeramente oscurecido sus ojos, la boca entre abierta y su cabello desordenado, era muy provocador probarlo, saborear sus labios, enredar los dedos en su cabello azabache, sentir su calor, Hermione se perdió en su mirada y estuvieron a punto de unir sus labios cuando de pronto

"LLEGAMOS" – grito un niño que iba en otro carruaje logrando despertarlos de su ensueño

"vamos" – dijo Harry y la cogió de la mano

"ah? Si, si eh, vamos a Honeydukes quiero comprar muchos dulces" – dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar su color

Recorrieron Hogsmade hasta llegar a la tienda tomados de la mano ya que Harry no la soltaba.

"prueba esto Hermione" – dijo Harry y ella abrió la boca probando así un chocolate muy pegajoso

"sabe rico" – dijo Hermione pero cuando hablo salieron burbujas y ambos rieron, cada vez que hablaba salían mas burbujas hasta que termino de comerlo.

"ahora esto" – dijo Harry tendiéndole una caja con forma de corazón – "tienes que probarlo creo que te gustara"

Abrió la cajita, y había muchas golosinas con forma de corazón, probo una y escucho claramente la voz de Harry que decía, "eres especial", el mensaje se repetía hasta que termino el caramelo

"te gusto verdad?" – Dijo Harry cuando la vio sonreír – "iré a comprar varios dulces para llevar, ya regreso"

"A ver otro" – dijo Hermione y comió otro caramelo este decía "eres la única para mi" – Se le subieron los colores al rostro y se sintió inmensamente feliz

"vamos a zonko?" – pregunto Harry cuando volvió y le tendió su mano, Hermione inmediatamente la tomo

"gracias por la golosina" - dijo Hermione

"tengo más para ti, pero esas te las doy en el colegio" – dijo Harry

En el lugar la pasaron muy divertido, claro que tuvieron que comprar todo lo que usaron para divertirse pero lo pasaron genial. Estuvieron en el lugar casi una hora hasta que Hermione dijo que no podía reír mas por lo que salieron y caminaron hasta un árbol donde podían ver la casa de los gritos

"la he pasado muy bien Harry, gracias" – dijo Hermione

"no tienes porque darme las gracias, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo" – dijo Harry – "siempre estaré a tu lado, y tu estarás a mi lado, siempre juntos"

Hermione sonrio ante lo dicho por Harry, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas – "hace un poco de frio" – dijo ella

Harry le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella, se sento a su lado y la abrazo – "tal vez asi te pase el frio" – comenzó diciendo Harry – "pero si no tengo otra solución"

"otra solución?" – pregunto Hermione

"si" – dijo Harry – "esta" – y la beso…El beso duro hasta que el aire les hizo falta, ambos estabas agitados, y colorados.

"Hermione yo…" – decía Harry

"a donde vamos ahora?" – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios

"te invito al Salón de Madame Pudipié" – dijo Harry viendo a su amiga

"está bien" – dijo Hermione y emprendió el camino dejando un poco atrás a Harry – "porque no vamos mejor a las tres escobas?"

"porque?" – pregunto Harry cuando la alcanzo

"porque el salón de Madame Pudepie es muy empalagoso y no quiero marearme"

"porque tiendes a exagerar todo?" – dijo Harry

"yo no exagero!"

"si lo haces, pero asi me gustas" – dijo Harry dejando a Hermione sorprendida

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos los presentes voltearon a ver, ambos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, pero aun así siguieron hasta que encontraron un asiento libre, conversaron igual que en los viejos tiempos, rieron y se pusieron a recordar muchas de las aventuras que vivieron desde que llegaron a Hogwarts.

"es la primera vez que veo que sonríes tanto" – dijo Harry

"pues estoy inmensamente feliz"

"por la compañía?" – pregunto Harry

"si, eres una excelente compañía, no sabes cuánto tiempo desee poder hablar contigo así después de la guerra"

"Si, yo también, lo siento, creo que me desvié del camino" – dijo Harry - "sabes en estos últimos meses envidie a Draco"

"Porque?"

"porque ha hecho lo que yo antes hacia contigo" – dijo Harry – "ya sabes, conversar, hacer juntos la tarea, pasar navidades juntos, reír, abrazarte"

"sabes que puedes hacer todo eso cuando quieras?" – pregunto Hermione

"si, pero me gusta más ahora"

"qué?" – dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo – "no dijiste que extrañabas todo eso, entonces porque te gusta como esta todo ahora?"

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta y se acerco más a su amiga y la beso por segunda vez en el día – "por esto"

"Qué lindo" – dijo Romilda cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa – "te diviertes?" – pregunto en un tono burlesco

"que haces aquí?" – pregunto molesto Harry ya que fue interrumpido

"acaso no es obvio amor, vengo a ver cómo va todo…" – dijo Romilda – "CON ESTA ZORRA!" -

Las personas alrededor veían hacia la mesa en la que estaban, curiosos de la situación y de los gritos - "salgamos de aquí" – dijo Harry y cogió a Romilda del brazo

"pero amorrrrr" – decía Romilda – "que te pasa?"

"que que me pasa? Vienes e interrumpes, haces un espectáculo, y nos dejas en vergüenza, eso te parece poco?" – dijo Harry, volteo a ver a su amiga que esta recargada en la ventana del local

"acaso lo nuestro no significa nada para ti?" – pregunto Romilda

"creo que lo nuestro no existe"

"pero hoy teníamos un encuentro" – dijo la chica

"yo no te confirme nada Romilda, sabes que lo nuestro era pasajero, incluso tu me lo decías y lo confirmabas cuando andabas besándote con el chico de Hufflepluff"

"es para que te dieras cuenta de mi! Y mira que si lo hacías, eso demuestra que me quieres" – decía sollozando fingidamente

"yo no estoy enamorado de ti Romilda, lo siento, de veras" – dijo realmente arrepentido

"es por esa no? Que les ves? Es solo una mojigata"

"no le digas así" – dijo con brusquedad Harry

"sabes que si no eres mío tampoco serás de ella" – dijo Romilda

"que quieres decir?"

Pero ella no se quedo para escuchar a Harry si no que se dirigió hacia Hermione que al no querer escuchar su conversación se mantuvo lo más lejos de ellos. Hermione al ver que se le acercaba se reincorporo ya que estaba medio sentada en la ventana.

"te divertiste? Espero que si porque no te volveré a prestar a MI novio" – dijo con desprecio Romilda

"Romilda basta" – dijo Harry acercándose a ambas – "ella no…."

"sabes que Harry te usa como excusa para darme celos?" – dijo Romilda

"eso es mentira!" – dijo Harry – "es mentira Hermione"

"NO MIENTAS HARRY! T– le dijo ella a Harry – "serás muy su amiga y todo, pero yo soy a la que quiere, grábatelo en esa cabecita" dijo Romilda

"que dices?" – Pregunto Harry – "no soy tuyo ni de nadie"

"y los momentos que pasabas en mi cama?" – dijo la chica con orgullo – "ahí eras mío y yo tuya, ahí solo yo existía para ti, ahí no había otra solo yo, y así sigue siendo"

"_se acostaron? Pero… yo creí… soy tan idiota_" – se reprendía Hermione - "creo que estoy de mas ustedes…" – Hermione no podía hablar, sentía dolor, humillación, se sentía idiota; acaso terminaría su vida como lo había imaginado?

"Hasta que te das cuentas que eres un estorbo en nuestras vidas" – dijo Romilda

"ya basta! Tú no te mueves de aquí Hermione" – dijo Harry tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera

"suéltame Harry" – le dijo Hermione no queriendo verle al rostro

"Alejate de Harry! No entiendes que toda esta estúpida salida la planeo solo por mi!" – dijo Romilda

Harry nunca imagino que involucrarse con Romilda hubiera sido lo más estúpido que hizo en su vida!, quería solucionar todo, y quería hacerlo rápido ya que veía como Hermione creía en las palabras de aquella bruja. Ahora conocía el veneno de la chica con la que tuvo la desgracia de compartir la cama.

"ROMILDA BASTA! VETE!" – grito Harry

"ves lo que provocas idiota rata de biblioteca, nunca te he soportado, te repudio, eres solo una estúpida hija de muggles una sangre…" – decía Romilda desesperada agarrando

"dilo y veras como es la rata de biblioteca, hija de muggles" – dijo Hermione sacando su varita y apuntándola

"Quieres seguir con el juego Harry? Está bien" – le decía al chico, el se había quedado viendo como Hermione sacaba con una agilidad su varita y le apuntaba directamente al cuello de Romilda – "búscame cuando te hayas cansado de ella" – y se marcho del lugar dejando a Harry aun conmocionado y a Hermione con la varita apuntando al aire donde hace unos segundo estuvo Romilda

"ve y sigue a tu estúpida novia, espero tengan una linda familia" – dijo Hermione a Harry y se marcho lo más rápido que podían sus pies

**En el castillo **

"Deberías de dejar de dar tantas vueltas así no lograras escapar" – dijo Luna

"Tal vez logre hacer un hueco en el piso" – dijo Draco. Habían pasado dos horas desde que la pelirroja y la rubia lo habían encerrado – "tengo hambre, el plan también consiste en matarme de hambre?"

"claro que no" – dijo Luna – "Dobby" – llamo al elfo y al instante apareció

"Dígame señorita" – dijo Dobby

"Por favor Dobby podrías traernos un poco de comida" – pidió amablemente Luna

"Si señorita, por supuesto señorita" – dijo el elfo e iba a desaparecer

"Espera!" – Dijo Draco - "podrías abrir esa puerta, está atascada" – Luna se lo quedo mirando y el solo sonrió por ser más inteligente, luego vio ella le devolvía la sonrisa

"lo siento señor Dobby no puede" – dijo el elfo

"que no puedes? Que no oyes que te lo estoy ordenando" – dijo Draco desesperado

"Dobby señor es un elfo libre! Dobby No recibo ordenes" – y se desapareció

"QUE?! No lo puedo creer" – dijo el rubio pasando una de sus manos por su cabello

"aunque le hubieras pedido amablemente Dobby no te hubiera ayudado" – dijo Luna

"porque?"

"porque Harry le pidió que no te dejara salir de aquí" – dijo Luna

"ah ósea que de Potter si recibe órdenes pero de mi no"

"Dobby es fiel a Harry, él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Harry aunque sea un elfo libre" – dijo Luna – "Draco, que viste en Hermione?"

"para que quieres saber?"

"porque bueno, tu sabes que todos me dice Lunatica, los únicos que me hablan y me consideran su amiga son Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville y tu"

"quieres cambiar entonces?" – pregunto Draco y se sentó al lado de la chica

"no, me gusta como soy" – dijo con su sonrisa

"_tiene una linda sonrisa_" – pensó Draco

"pero eso no quita que quiera amar" continuo la chica

"pues si no se fijan en ti es porque son unos ciegos," – dijo Draco – "digo, no eres una chica común, es decir" – iba diciendo Draco un poco rojo – "tienes tu propia moda, cosa que para la mayoría de hombres no es lo convencional"

"mi ropa es linda, tienes distintos colores, refleja lo que soy y eso me hace feliz"

"y eso reflejas a los demás, que eres libre y no te dejas llevar por lo tradicional" – dijo Draco con una sonrisa

"entonces es mi ropa?"

"eh, no, no pueda que tal vez le asuste tu sinceridad"

"es malo decir las cosas que uno piensa?" – dijo sorprendida la chica cosa a Draco le pareció gracioso y tierno a la vez

"claro que no, me encanta eso de ti, dices lo que piensas a los demás y en ti no causa ningún efecto" – dijo sonriendo aun Draco

"y entonces por qué no se fijan en mi?" – pregunto Luna

"pueda que sea por los Nargles y los torposolos, ya sabes"

"que tienen ellos que ver?"

"pues que como no todos lo ven, piensan que te los inventas" – dijo Draco tratando de no herir los sentimientos de su amiga

"ah ya veo" – dijo pensativa – "pueda que los torposolos estén afectando a todo el colegio"

"o solo a mi" – dijo Draco – "ya vez como estoy ahora"

"es que son muy traviesos" – dijo Luna sonriéndole

"pero quien no te llega a conocer realmente nunca sabrá cómo eres, ya que aparte de lo que se ve esta como eres" – continuo Draco

"y como soy?" – pregunto la chica

"bueno tu" – y se puso rojo como tomate – "eres divertida, sincera, optimista, eres muy hermosa"

"te sientes mal? Porque estas muy rojo" – dijo Luna acercándose a tomarle la temperatura

"_es solo Luna, una de las dos locas que me dejaron encerrado! Pero que tibia esta su mano, es tan suave, será siempre así?"–_ Pensaba Draco – "_Que estupideces dices Draco Malfoy?!"_ – y se levanto de golpe cayendo al suelo, Luna se lo quedo viendo – "_sus ojos son como el cielo"_

"Te sientes bien?"

"si, es que – es que creo que me está afectando el encierro" – trataba de decir Draco desde el suelo

Ella solo sonrió – "si tú ves eso en mi, tal vez otros también lo vean, no lo crees?" – Dijo la chica – "aunque qué mejor que alguien que te conoce para que puedan compartir juntos"

"así como Hermione y yo?" – pregunto el acomodándose en el piso

"no, ya que ella te quiere como un hermano, tal vez como tú y yo" – dijo la rubia

"tú y yo? Pero no tenemos cosas en común"

"pues creo que eso sería bueno, ya que así se comparte más cosas, ya sabes polos opuestos se atraen" – dijo Luna – "o algo así"

Draco sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga – "es verdad, pero y si somos familia o algo?"

"no lo somos ya investigue" – contesto ella

"Investigaste? Desde cuando piensas eso rubia?" dijo Draco – "aunque seriamos buena pareja solo imagínate a nuestros futuros hijos con su cabello rubio y ojos azules"

"serian muy lindos" – dijo Luna

"j aja ja el encierro nos afecta, o pueda que sea la falta de comida ya que el elfo no llega"

"es la primera vez que nos tomamos el tiempo de hablar así como dos grandes amigos" – dijo Luna poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

Draco vio su mano, se veía delicada y suave al tacto, la tomo y puso demasiada fuerza al levantarse por lo que ella cayó encima de él – "Lo siento" – dijo Luna pero su voz era aplacada por el cuello del chico

"no, yo fui el que te hizo caer" – dijo Draco – "estas bien?"

Luna levanto su rostro y choco con unos ojos de un azul profundo – "si y tú?"

"en este momento perfecto" – dijo Draco. Ambos no podían separar las miradas, azul con azul chocaron y rugían por fundirse pero un clic de la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan a esa dirección y vieran como la puerta se abría, lo que permitió que escucharan el ruido proveniente de la sala

"VETE HARRY, VE CON TU NOVIECITA" – escuchaba que gritaba Hermione

"NO ES MI NOVIA!" – le respondía el susodicho

"JA PUES ENTONCES VE CON TU AMANTE O LO QUE SEA!"

"NO ENTIENDES MIONE ELLA YA NO ES NADA MIO" – decía Harry

Draco y Luna asomaron la cabeza por la puerta no querían sufrir algún tipo de accidente o simplemente ser descubiertos con "sapos"

"LARGATE HARRY! ACASO SOY UN JUEGO PARA TI? ES ESO VERDAD? LARGO!" – Grito Hermione –

"Qué?! Claro que no Hermione, tu eres muy importante para mi, no creas lo que dijo" – rogaba Harry – "yo te puedo explicar todo"

"EXPLICAR? EXPLICAR? ACASO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO EXPLICACIONES POTTER, APARTE NO SE PORQUE ME LAS QUIERES DAR SI NO HAY NI HABRA NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS" – Decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

"y lo de hoy?" – dijo casi en susurro Harry

Hermione trataba de no ser tan débil, de dejar de llorar; quería coger a Romilda hacerle crecer el cabello y arrastrarla del mismo por un suelo lleno de espinas - "olvídalo, haz como que hoy no paso nada, sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía" – termino de decir Hermione y se marcho a su habitación

Draco salió de su escondite para dirigirse al chico que había resbalado por la pared – "veo que lo arruinaste" – le dijo – "que hiciste esta vez?"

"eso no tiene porque importarte"

"te equivocas Harry, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me importa" – le dijo a Harry

"Harry que paso?" – pregunto Luna, al escucharla levanto la cabeza que la tenia agachada entre las piernas

"Luna! Tú podrías ayudarme, decirle a Hermione que todo es mentira que yo a la que quiero es a ella" – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la rubia

"veré que puedo hacer por ti" – dijo la rubia – "pero eso será después ya que en este momento será imposible"

* * *

**Crazzy76: **sip ya era hora, aunque se tardo el pobre, pero pienso, si no se le hubiera escapado a Ginny algo y terminaran contándole todo, Harry abría sido valiente para afrontar a su amiga y decirle sus sentimientos? Qué opinas…

**Lian Potter: **hola amiga, sabes que extrañe tus comentarios jeje. Sabes yo creo que la mayoría quería coger y darle de palazos a Harry para que asunte (osea para que se ponga pilas en otras palabras), pero como tú dices la mayoría de hombres (ojo solo mayoría no todos uno que otro se salva) piensan con otra cosa. De verdad me mate pensando en que opinarías con tu anécdota, así que me encanto que te haya gustado!.

Verdad que estaba OBVIO que Hermione sabría que Harry leería la carta? y sale justo en el momento en que casi lee su nombre, son tan malos… Ahora Harry por su mal de amor no puso atención a las palabras de Ron en la que le dijo que Victor estaba por otro lado menos aquí, y si hubiera investigado se habría dado cuenta de todo desde ese momento. Ahora cuando se entera de todo, en especial que Hermione al que quiere es a él y solo a él pues quiere seguir siendo él para la cita, así se le puede declarar como Harry, aunque Romilda lo estropeo todo ES UNA BRUJAAAA.

**Merylune: **Ni yo me lo había imaginado hasta que comencé a escribir eso… pero eso dio un cambio a todo el plan de las chicas verdad? Ahora Draco si siente algo por ella, al menos eso es lo que cree, pero más creo yo que es todo al contrario de Harry, te acuerdas que según él lo que sentía era porque era su amiga y nada más, pues ahora Draco puede que se equivoque y lo que siente es por tratar de proteger a su amiga. Como le explique a Lian, como Harry ya se entero de todo, eso incluye el amor de Hermione, el quiere ser él, porque si es otro hará que ella se enamore del otro (mentalidad de Harry) y el quiere que siga enamorada de él.

Espero les haya encantado, el fin se acerca, y me da tristeza pero así es… el nombre de la ganadora saldrá en el capítulo final.


	13. Me confundi

**CAPITULO XIII**

**los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**ME CONFUNDI**

_**¿Cómo es que las personas se dan cuenta que quieren a alguien? Yo me hago mucho esa pregunta en este momento, a veces creemos querer a alguien de una forma y resulta que la queremos de otra ¿somos todos ciegos en el amor? Tal vez sí. Cuando sientas que no puedes ser tú misma, sientas que pierdes la felicidad o simplemente te sientes ausente mientras esa persona no está es porque sientes algo más por él o ella, y hay que preguntarse ¿de qué forma la o lo quiero? **_

"Luna! Tú podrías ayudarme, decirle a Hermione que todo es mentira que yo a la que quiero es a ella" – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la rubia

"veré que puedo hacer por ti" – dijo la rubia – "pero eso será después ya que en este momento será imposible"

"Ahora será mejor que te vayas Potter, es muy tarde" – dijo Draco

Luna se lo quedo mirando y luego desvió la mirada a Harry – "vámonos Harry, tengo hambre" – y salieron los dos

"pero… " – salió de los labios de Draco, al ver que estaba solo regreso a su habitación, no quería ir como Hermione ya que sabía que necesitaba desfogarse

Cuando entro un olor agradable inundaba en lugar, no se puso a pensar de donde provenía esa fragancia así que solo lo ignoro y más aun cuando se fijo que hay estaba la comida que le habían pedido al elfo. Estaba furioso, furioso por no haber podido acudir a la cita con Hermione, furioso de haberla visto llorar y no poder consolarla, furioso de que Potter fuera el causante de esas lágrimas, pero aun así toda furia que sintió al inicio despareció en el instante que cayó al piso.

De pronto supo quien desprendía ese olor que inundaba su habitación, era el olor a ella, a Luna Lovegood, nunca antes se había detenido a disfrutar de la fragancia de su amiga, aunque se acordaba que en anteriores ocasiones ese olor siempre llegaba a sus fosas nasales e inevitablemente se sentía mejor, así estuviera enojado o triste, siempre esa fragancia lo reconfortaba.

Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que el olor venia de ella supo el porqué del cambio de su estado de ánimo, ella reflejaba paz y por eso se sentía mejor al olerlo, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Probo poco de la comida que el elfo le dejo, no quería acostarse con hambre, pero otra vez el recuerdo lo embargo, vio a su amiga llorar, y a su otra amiga, sonriendo en sus brazos estando en el piso. Así que se fue a dormir con esos dos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, quería ver a su amiga, ¿Cómo abría amanecido? Entro al baño dispuesto a darse una larga ducha y después salir a buscarla; el agua corría por su cabello rubio y caía por su pecho que estaba perfectamente ejercitado, mientras se pasaba el jabón pensó que era aquello que habría hecho enfurecer tanto a Hermione, de verdad que le gustaba esa chica! Solo quería protegerla, que nadie le hiciera daño, y si alguien se lo hacía pagaría por ello, así que cerró los ojos recordando a su amiga, lo primero que vino a su mente fueron sus labios rosados, esos labios rellenos que producían morderlos, esos labios con sabor a vainilla; también vio la forma en como reía, en como hablaba; después sus mejillas, esas que les gusta ver sonrosadas, su cuerpo era sin duda espectacular, cuerpo que gracias a toda esa payasada de poner celoso a Potter logro tocar, después sus ojos que brillan como el sol, incluso el sol es opaco comparado con sus ojos y su perfecto cabello rubio

"Rubio" – pronuncio abriendo los ojos de golpe – "desde cuando Hermione tiene el cabello rubio? En quien es…."

Salió del baño dejando atrás la leve confusión del cabello de la chica a la que quería, tenía que darse prisa y alcanzar a Hermione, tenía que ser él quien la consolara, se vistió y salió rumbo a la puerta vecina, era una fortuna que ambos fueran premios anuales y tuvieran que compartir torre, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de Hermione tocando pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

"Tal vez ya bajo" – dijo Draco dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al comedor, mientras caminaba muchas chicas lo veían, claro el Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a que admiraran su belleza, así que les regalo una sonrisa a unas chicas de Ravenclaw que están ahí y ellas rieron de felicidad.

Entro al comedor con la autoestima elevada, y como de costumbre se acerco a la mesa de Griffyndor. Los de esa casa ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del Sly así que era común verlo sentado juntos a otros miembros de la casa o simplemente rondando por ahí buscando a sus amigos. Ese día Draco decidió desayunar con sus amigos así que mientras se acercaba noto cierto disturbio alrededor de esa mesa, la mayoría conversaba sobre algo que él no tenía idea así que sin ser curioso siguió su camino

"buenos días" – saludo, las chicas no le respondieron así que se imagino que estarían aun enojadas por haber cambiado el plan – "Hermi yo lo siento tanto, no pensé…"

"no te preocupes" –corto Hermione – "aquí la única culpable de todo soy yo"

"seguro son los torposoplos que hicieron todo eso" – dijo Luna un poco triste

"si eso!" – Dijo Draco – "además yo… PODRIAN HACER SILENCIO!" – grito Draco ya que el ruido que crecía en el comedor estaba aumentando

"Ves!" – Dijo Hermione – "todo es mi culpa" – y se puso de pie y salió del comedor, las chicas la siguieron. Draco se quedo ahí pensando en lo tanto que se había equivocado, y ahora termino alejando a la chica que le gustaba, aunque pronto recordó aquella cabellera rubia.

"es una ilusa" – escucho que hablaban en la mesa de al lado

"como pudo creerle tan fácilmente" – se burlo una chica

"Harry me quiere a mí y yo le pedí eso" – escucho a lo lejos que hablaba Romilda – "pero la muy estúpida se creyó todo! Lo puedes creer?"

"pero como pudo participar en algo así? No se suponen que son amigos?" – pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw

"fácil… porque me quiere y haría cualquier cosa por mi" – escucho hablar a Vane. Acaso esa aun sigue pensando que Harry la quiere?

"pobre de Granger cayo tan fácil" – dijo una chica de Hufflepuff

"Granger? Hermione!" – dijo Draco así que espero a que Romilda se fuera y levantarse e ir hacia las chicas que estuvieron conversando con ella – "hola chicas no pude evitar escuchar que hablaban de Granger" – dijo Draco con un tono galante y que hizo que suspiraran las presentes

"si hablábamos de ella" – dijo la chica de Ravenclaw hipnotizada con los ojos del chico

"y se puede saber de qué?" – pregunto

"acaso ella no es tu amiga?" – pregunto la chica

"si, pero las viejas mañas no se pierden" – sonrió Draco

"bueno" – ambas chicas se miraron pensando si contarle o no al Slytherin

"Lo que pasa es que Vane nos contaba lo que hicieron Potter y ella en contra de Granger" – dijo la de Hupplepuff

"no es que nos alegre ni nada" – quiso aclarar la otra

"y que hicieron en contra de Granger" – pregunto Draco tratando de controlarse

"pues que la dejaron en ridículo ayer en Hogsmade" – dijo la de Ravenclaw

"ayer?"

"si, veras Potter salió con Granger y le hizo creer que sentía algo por ella cuando en realidad fue todo un plan de Vane y Potter"

Draco no entendía eso, pero de pronto recordó que Hermione regreso llorando de la salida a Hogsmade y que Potter suplicaba a Luna que le ayudara diciéndole que a la que en realidad quería era a ella y no a Romilda y aunque le resultara beneficioso esa situación no quería ver derramar otra lagrima a su amiga. Potter pareció sincero entonces la que mentía era… - "Vane" – dijo Draco despacio - "pues Vane y Potter no tienen el cerebro suficiente para formular un plan, así que no deberían creerle la sarta de mentiras que dicen esa"

"Pero Potter lo ha confirmado" – dijo la de Hufflepuff sorprendida

"QUE POTTER QUE?!" – grito histérico Draco y salió del comedor hecho un demonio cuyo único objetivo era Harry Potter

**Mientras tanto por los pasillos…**

"y ahora qué hacemos? Como arreglamos esto?!" – dijo desesperada Ginny

"pues por el principio" – contesto Luna con una sonrisa, Ginny se la quedo viendo sin entenderla – "pues primero deberíamos solucionar el problema de Romilda"

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no era una luz de felicidad por una brillante idea, sino por el deseo de venganza; ya hace unos 10 minutos habían desistido de seguir a su amiga, creyeron necesario que pasara unos minutos sola

"ya estuve pensando en ello, y se arrepentirá el resto de su vida" – dijo Ginny. Si fuera Slytherin, la casa se sentiría orgullosa ya que en ese instante se mostro fría y calculadora incluso los que pasaron a su lado en ese momento les recorrió un escalofrío con solo mirar sus ojos aun sin saber de qué es lo que hablaban las chicas – "vamos"

"que tienes pensado?" – pregunto Luna

Ginny sonrío y la arrastro por los pasillos– "ayer cuando Harry me conto lo ocurrido me puse a pensar en la mejor venganza.. Nadie se mete con una de mis amigas y sale bien librada!"

"yo también me puse a pensar en ello, no dejare que nadie lastime a una de mis mejores amigas" – dijo Luna

"perfecto! Serán dos venganzas y las que falta!"

"seguramente Draco querrá vengarse también, ya que quiere mucho a Hermi" – dijo Luna

Las chicas se metieron en el aula de pociones y se encerraron ahí. La puerta permaneció cerrada por dos horas consecutivas y solo se abrió cuando Luna salió para hacer su plan de venganza, pero para ello necesitaba ayuda, así que fue a buscarla.

Luna iba saltando por los pasillos cuando giro se choco con alguien y cayó al suelo – "creo que nuestro destino es estar en el suelo juntos" – dijo Luna

"Lovegood" – saludo Draco poniéndose de pie, Luna lo observo desde el piso, estaba golpeado, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo analizado por ella así que se sintió incomodo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla y rogo por que dejara de mirarlo así

"te quería pedir un favor" – dijo Luna. Draco se extraño ya que cualquiera hubiera preguntado primero el porqué de los golpes

"que favor?"

"bueno pues veras… necesito recoger cierta información y me dijeron que tu eres experto en legiremancia, ¿me ayudas?"

"para que necesitas mi ayuda en esto?"

"es para Romilda" – respondió Luna

"si es para vengar a Hermione con gusto te ayudare" – dijo Draco, así que Luna de lo feliz que estaba le dio un beso en la mejilla y le cogió la mano para conducirlo hacia una aula y comenzar a pensar en cómo recoger la información.

Draco por otro lado solo pudo procesar hasta el beso que recibió de Luna, y aunque no fue en los labios fue lo suficientemente cerca para bloquear su cerebro y dejarse conducir por ella a donde quisiera llevarlo, por ello no se dio cuenta de en donde estaba hasta que su cerebro hizo clic y se fijo del lugar

"en donde estamos?"

"en la sala de los menesteres" – respondió Luna – "es aquí donde vinimos en quinto te acuerdas?"

"ah sí, eso del ejercito de Dumbledore no?" – dijo Draco recordando – "yo no quería…"

"está bien" – dijo Luna regalándole una sonrisa

"que tienes pensado?" – pregunto Draco girando su rostro ya que sin saber porque lo tenía rojo como un tomate

"bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es conversar con los ex novios de Romilda Vane"

"los ex novios? Y eso para qué?"

Luna le volvió a sonreír, lo acerco a ella y le conto el plan que tenía pensado para vengarse.

* * *

**Si lo se está corto, pero es lo que pude hacer, estoy a full de trabajo y no he podido adelantar, y como no puedo pasar al final (eso sería horrible de mi parte no decir cómo se vengaron de Romilda) solo pude hacer esto, así que perdón…. Como se vengarían ustedes de la muy arpía de Romilda? Es que yo quiero arrastrarla y que se acuerde toda su vida de eso….**

**Crazzy76: **casi y no actualizo! Es porque esta pequeño el capitulo pero no quise dejar con mas intriga de la que ya deje, así que aquí esta… como es eso que un dejavu? Por parte de quien?

** : **muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando ya se acerca el final. Y si creo que todas en este momento odian a Romilda

**tarrant Hightopp: ** lo hizo por coraje y por confusión, aunque Hermione piensa que lo haría por respeto j aja, nadie se acuesta por respeto con otro si no lo quiere..

**Adrit126: **es muy mala esa tipa! La odio… Draco está como Harry en un principio te acuerdas… solo amigos j aja ja espero no se tarde tanto como Harry

**KOSKAORU: **no creo que Hermione se acueste con Draco por venganza y peor que Draco lo acepte a fin de cuentas son amigos… Aunque si es verdad por tarado debe de sufrir quien le manda a acostarte con esa fulana.

**Banny Cullen Masen: **cuéntame que planeas hacerle a esa tipeja y unimos ideas muajajaja…

**Lian Potter: **amiga creo que aquí puse algo de lo que le hizo Draco a Harry jaja, después de todos alguien tiene que defender a la castaña y él como según siente algo más que amistad por ella va a salvar su honor…

**Merylune: **amigaaaaaa me encanto el capitulo que subiste, ya decía yo cuando leí el que habías subido (ni que tuviera visiones) j aja, en fin me encanto! Ahora con respecto a la venganza que OBVIO que la hay por parte de sus amigos Romilda va a salir muy mal parada de todo esto, es que horrenda mentirota que armo la muy sinvergüenza.

**Acizej – HaryZuchIa: **espero que te haya gustado y mucho…


	14. Sentimientos

**CAPITULO XIV**

Hermione apenas y le dirigía la palabra a Harry y tuvo que hacer una fuerza descomunal cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la sala común de Griffyndor todo golpeado. ¿Qué habría pasado? Y a pesar de que quería estar ahí con él y curar sus heridas más fuerte era su orgullo.

Ni Ginny, ni Luna e incluso Draco habían aparecido en todo el día, así que tuvo que resignarse a estar sola encerrada en la sala común, no quería tampoco ir y unirse con Ron ya que su Lav – Lav estaría muy melosa.

"y viste como quedo?" – dijo un chico de segundo entrando a la sala

"si… la verdad es que se lo tiene merecido" –contesto otro del mismo curso

"ese Malfoy le dio duro" – escucho Hermione que seguían conversando, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la mesa en donde se habían sentado esos dos

"que hizo Malfoy?" – pregunto Hermione, los dos niños se pusieron nerviosos, tal vez pensando en que serian castigados por hablar de otras personas, y como ella era perfecta y premio anual lo castigaría con muchos puntos

"pues es que Malfoy golpeo a Harry" – conto con miedo

"que Malfoy golpeo a Harry! Porque?" –pregunto Hermione subiendo unos tonos su timbre de voz

"pues por lo que hablan"

"De que hablan?" – pregunto intrigada, así que los chicos le comenzaron a contar con punto y coma cada detalle de lo que dijo Romilda. La expresión de la castaña nadie la podría identificar. Cuando terminaron de contar ella se levanto le dio las gracias y se dirigió rumbo a la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los hombres.

Harry entro a su cuarto sabiendo que todo eso tenía merecido y tal vez mas, se vio su uniforme y estaba sucio así que decidió cambiarse de atuendo, ya que lo que cargaba había sido manchada con su propia sangre o con barro.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry estaba sentado bajo el árbol frente al lago negro, en su mano tenía un pergamino y pluma; a su oído llego el rumor que puso en marcha Romilda, lo primero que sintió cuando se entero de ello fue odio hacia esa mujer, como pudo caer con alguien como ella? Quería obligarla así sea por la fuerza a que diga la verdad, pero seguro se negaría y quedaría aun mas mal parado frente a todos y frente a Hermione.

"Hermione" – dijo su nombre en un suspiro – "lo siento"

Se dispuso a escribir algunas ideas, ya que tenía que demostrar su inocencia! Pensó en darle en algún jugo veritaserum, pero seguro desconfiaría de él. Aunque sea por consejo de Anabella puso en marcha un plan, el de hacer que Romilda vuelva a confiar en mí, como? Siguiéndole la corriente a su estúpida mentira. Así que mientras escribía escucho un grito al fondo, giro su cabeza y vio que venía hacia el Draco Malfoy, y por lo que veía venia molesto.

Así que Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a decirle que no estaba de humor para reclamos, pero ni bien se incorporo cayó al suelo.

"ESTO ES POR HERMIONE!" – Grito histérico Draco y otro puñetazo le dio en la cara – "POR SER EL ESTUPIDO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HE CONOCIDO" – otro golpe – "POR CREER QUE HERMIONE ES UNA MAS DEL MONTON" –otro golpe

Harry aunque entendía la furia de su amigo y de verdad sentía que se merecía eso, tampoco podía quedarse y permitir que le golpearan, tenía que alejarlo así que cogió fuerza y lo empujó. Draco cayó al suelo, pero ni bien lo toco se puso de pie y se abalanzo al azabache

"CREES QUE NO TIENE QUIEN LA DEFIENDA POTTER! NADIE JUEGA CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MIONE!" – y otro golpe le llego a Harry

"YO LA AMO!" – grito Harry, aquellos estudiantes que estaban en ese momento paseando por el lago se acercaron

"EN SERIO? TANTO AMAS A TU RAMERA QUE PREFIERES HERIR A TU AMIGA E INCLUSO JUGAR A QUERERLA?" – dijo con desprecio – "NI YO EN MIS PEORES AÑOS ACTUE TAN BAJO COMO TU CARA RAJADA, SERAS MUY EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO PERO SIN HERMIONE ESTARIAS TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA DESDE TU PRIMER AÑO!" – y le estampo otro golpe en el estomago haciendo que Harry se arrodille del dolor

Ron por esos momentos andaba cerca del lago, vio a lo lejos una multitud de estudiantes y quería saber que pasaba, quedo en shock cuando vio como su amigo se doblaba de dolor por el golpe recibido de Draco Malfoy, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra el rubio propinándole un puñetazo en su mejilla.

"Ron basta" – dijo aun con el poco oxigeno que pudo recuperar, así que se aparto para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie, y le dirigió una mirada de odio y reproche a Malfoy

"Acaso no has oído lo que le hizo a Hermione? No te enteraste como jugó con ella solo por complacer a la p-a de su novia?" – pregunto Draco desde el suelo a Ron. Ron se quedo mirando a Harry y él con solo mirarlo le dijo sin palabras un "luego te explico"

"no tenias por que golpearlo" – dijo Ron

"SI FUERA TU HERMANA A LA QUE LE HICIERON ESO? NO ACTUARIAS PARA DEFENDERLA?" – Grito Draco a Ron –"claro! que vas a defender a tu hermana, peor a tu amiga si el que hizo esa bajeza es el inútil de San Potter" – dijo Draco y poniéndose de pie le dijo claramente – "esto solo es un aviso Potter, aléjate de Hermione incluso olvida que alguna vez fueron amigos"

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se vio el abdomen donde se le había formado un hematoma por el golpe, decidió entrar al baño y limpiarse la sangre que corría por su nariz, cuando salió no se imagino, ni siquiera se le cruzo por su cabeza encontrarse a Hermione.

"cuando entre al comedor, me imagine que hablarían de la discusión que hubo en Hogsmade" – dijo Hermione de espaldas al chico – "por razón Ginny estaba furiosa cuando le comente todo lo sucedido…como llegamos a esto Harry?" – pregunto ella dándose la vuelta, pero volteo rápidamente ya que lo vio sin camisa.. Se supone que tenía que estar furiosa no ruborizada!

"Hermione todo esto está mal!" – dijo Harry

"crees que no lo sé!" – Exclamo Hermione – "tanto la quieres a ella para que hayas jugado conmigo?" – dijo ella tratando de controlar su voz y sus emociones, no quería llorar frente a él, no otra vez

Harry negaba con su cabeza y se acerco a ella– "Hermione eres mi amiga desde hace 8 años, crees que te haría pasar por todo esto solo por una mujer que apenas y la he tratado?"

"en serio?" – Dijo Hermione – "pues la has tratado mucho ya que estuviste junto a ella en la cama" – dijo Hermione y se separo de él dispuesta a salir

"TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER.!" - Hermione se detuvo en el acto y volteo a mirar – "te contare todo y responderé a todas tus preguntas…solo quédate y escúchame por favor"

"está bien Harry, escuchare tu parte de la historia" – contesto la chica y cerró la puerta tras de si

**Mientras tanto**

"hubieras quedado perfecta en Slytherin Luna" – dijo Draco haciendo sonreír a Luna – "aun así tienes que decirme como sacar esa información ya que no creo que todos la quieran dar por propia voluntad"

"de eso no te preocupes Draco" – dijo Luna – "mi papa me regalos unos bichitos de esmite en navidad"

"que son esos?" – pregunto Draco aunque sabía que no valía la pena preguntar

"pues esos son unos animalitos que te ayudan a controlar a la persona y sacarle la información que quieras" – conto Luna – "tal vez los nargles le dijeron a papá que me regalara eso" – dijo pensativa

"y donde los tienes'" – volvió a preguntar aunque en realidad no le interesaba esos bichos pero su voz era un tranquilizante para su alma

"los tengo en mi habitación luego te llevo para que los veas" – dijo soñadoramente

"ok, y quienes se suponen que son los ex de esa"

"oh, eso también ya lo tengo listo"

"vaya, entonces no se para que me necesitas Lunita" – dijo Draco sonriendo la primera vez en todo el día

"pues necesito que los conduzcas hasta aquí mientras yo preparo todo" – contesto Luna

"no tengo problema" – dijo Draco – "y la pelirroja?"

"ella está en las mazmorras" – contesto Luna, Draco se la quedo mirando como para alentarla a que siguiera pero conociendo a la pelirroja y lo furiosa que debe de estar, algo debe de estar planeando

"nos vamos" – dijo Luna

"a donde?"

"pues a planear todo y luego te llevo a que conozcas a los bichitos"

Así emprendieron los dos, a buscar métodos para poder trasladar a los ex de Romilda Vane hacia el aula de menesteres, pasaronalgunas horas, Draco deseo estar en su sala común, en su cama, Luna lo tuvo dando vueltas de aquí para allá, observando a unos chicos, seguramente a los que tenía que sacarle información, luego cuando por fin se vio libre quiso ir a acostarse, el golpe de Ron le estaba doliendo, pero algo suave se poso en su mano, y sin saber cómo ya estaba frente a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

El se consideraba un chico listo, pero pasar todos los días por una pregunta para entrar a tu sala común! Eso era el colmo, ya tuviera el cerebro fundido de tanto pensar para poder al fin ir a descansar, rio por lo bajo, se imaginaba a Loggbottom pasar por eso, seguramente ya estaría en san Mungo con burbujas saliéndole por la boca.

"mira estos son los bichitos" – dijo Luna cuando estuvieron en su habitación, Luna le mostro una caja con una especie de polvo

"los bichos son como hormigas? Porque la verdad solo veo el polvo"

"es que tienes que concentrarte en ellos para poder verlos" – respondió Luna

"oye Lunita, y dime… donde está tu compañera? Y los demás de esta casa porque en su sala común no vi a ninguno"

"deben de estar en la biblioteca a esta hora" – respondió Luna – "y la verdad es que es mejor así"

"aun te siguen molestando?" – pregunto Draco, Luna siguiendo viendo la cajita con sus bichos

"son muy lindos"

Un ruido había tras la puerta, seguramente su compañera de cuarto estaba por entrar, Luna se puso de pie y tomando a Draco de la mano lo metió en el baño

"Lunática! Sabes que te hemos buscado todo el condenado día?" – dijo Silvia

"pues ya no tienes que seguirme buscando aquí estoy" – respondió Luna – "y que me querían decir?"

"quitarnos el aburrimiento" – respondió Amanda

"no te entiendo" – dijo Luna

"oh que maravilla, algo que la Lunática Lovegood no puede entender" – dijo Silvia – "a no espera, seguramente te faltan esos malditos torposilos de los que tanto hablas"

"son torposoplos y no son malditos, son muy buenos de verdad solo que a veces no saben lo que hacen"

"cállate estúpida" – dijo Amanda lanzándole un zapato por el hombro – "no eres más que una loca, como pudo Dumbledore recibirte, es mas como Mcgonagall aun permite que estés aquí!"

"bueno a veces la coherencia en las personas es signo de virtud" – respondió Luna

"porque tienes que responder a todo lo que te decimos?" – dijo Silvia tomándola por el brazo muy fuerte – "debes aprender a callar en frente de tus superiores"

"pero estamos en el mismo nivel escolar" –dijo Luna inocentemente sin entender lo que le trataba de decir su compañera

"ya vámonos" – dijo Amanda - "no quiero que me contagie su locura"

"es verdad, con una loca basta" – dijo Silvia, así que ambas chicas salieron – "ah espero que hayas comido bastante porque de aquí no saldrás hasta que lleguemos y créeme llegaremos muy tarde"

El portazo en la puerta aviso que aquellas chicas habían salido, y con un golpe sordo se abrió la puerta del baño mostrando otra vez a un furioso Draco

"como las puedes soportar todos los días!"

"son mis compañeras, y además eso es culpa de los torposoplos" – respondió Luna

Draco está furioso, así que cogió la almohada y la destrozo, quería salir de ahí y golpear otra vez a alguien para desfogar toda la rabia, pero otra vez estaba encerrado en una habitación

"siempre lo hacen" – escucho decir a Luna – "Dobby me trae de vez en cuando comida" – Draco golpeo la pared

"como puedes permitir que te traten así?" – Dijo Draco – "es frustrante no poder hacer nada" - Draco volteo a verla, y se fijo que se masajeaba el brazo, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, levanto la manga de la blusa y vio que se había tornado de color rojo.

"estoy bien" – dijo Luna, Draco masajeo el lugar donde tenía la herida

"eres suave" – pronuncio Draco, pero se reprendió ya que eso no tenía que haber salido de sus labios, alzo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, y se fijo que esta sonreía

"tú eres tibio" – le dijo Luna, Draco se puso rojo de la vergüenza y retiro su mano – "entonces que hacemos mientras esperamos?"

"pues afinar los detalles de tu plan" – dijo sin ánimo Draco – "aunque también me ha dado un poco de sueño"

"acostémonos" – dijo Luna, Draco se levanto de golpe y miro horrorizado a su amiga, no es que fuera un santo ni nada por el estilo, pero era SU amiga

"Luna… eres linda…yo no…nunca….si quisiera de verdad… es malo" – trataba de decir Draco, sin saber porque demonios se ponía a tartamudear y estar nervioso!

"ya no tienes sueño?" – pregunto Luna

"sueño? Acaso tu no… yo pensé que… aunque si gustar… pero no" –

Luna se puso de pie y camino hacia Draco hasta posarse frente a él, Draco rojo como un tomate la veía a los ojos, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza "haría lo que sea que ella le pidiera" le tomo la mano y lo condujo hacia la cama – "acuéstate y durmamos un rato mientras esperamos" –Draco se acostó en un lado y ella se acostó a su lado, lo único que pudo hacer su cuerpo por propia voluntad fue rodear la cintura de la chica y ajustarla a su cuerpo.

Por su cuerpo recorría un calor distinto, una tibiez que había necesitado sin saber que le hacia falta, ese aroma lo volvía loco, miro a la chica a su lado y vio el suave respirar seguramente ya estaba profundamente dormida, y se supone que él era el que tenia sueño! Atrajo mas a Luna hacia su cuerpo, puso el codo en la almohada como apoyo, ya que sentía la necesidad de mirarla, de velar su sueño. Era una chica hermosa, su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol…_ rubio... _"Así que era tu cabello" – pronuncio muy bajo, su mirada se poso en sus labios, era rosados provocadores, si mirada recorrió su cuello y por instinto se acerco a él cerrando sus ojos para oler su perfume y grabarlo, cuando se separo y abrió los ojos una mirada azul fue lo que vio

"Luna yo…" – trataba de justificarse Draco, Luna solo lo observo – "no quería…" – seguía tratando Draco

"está bien" – dijo Luna, su aliento recorrió las fosas nasales de Draco, por Dios olía a menta su dulce preferido! - "ahora sigamos durmiendo te parece?"

Draco se acosto en donde estaba y la volvio a rodear la cintura con su brazo.

* * *

**ClariEleven:**hola Tarrant, sabes que si me imaginaba algo así, porque por respeto? No me sonaba bien.

**Merylune:**pues es que esa Romilda quiere jugárselas todas y por eso invento que Harry sabia todo del plan, y como Harry la quiere hacer caer que mejor que seguirle la corriente, aunque me dio pena la golpiza que le dio Draco =( pero se lo tenía merecido así como tú dices, nadie le mando a que se meta en la cama de esa, o incluso que le hable!. Tu como que piensas igual que yo j aja ja ya creo que estoy dando pistas de cuál es el plan de venganza de Luna… de verdad que sabes lo que pienso incluso antes de poder escribirlo… j aja. Las mentes malvadas no son solo de Slytherin…

**Banny Cullen Masen: **que mente..! Me gusta pero sería exagerar eso de matarla, descuartizarla, quemarla y luego revivirla para que sufra aun mas, aunque se lo tiene bien merecido pero los chicos no son taaaann malos. Ahora eso de hacerla quedar mal si va ya que eso le está haciendo a Hermione, y como buenas amigas que son las chicas la venganza es obvia..

**Lian Potter: **aun estoy full de trabajo, me escabullo un ratito y poder escribir pero no es mucho, pero por todas ustedes lo que sea je je. Ahora solo creo que podre actualizar este fic ya que el tiempo no sé si me alcance de todas formas prometo actualizar luego. Con respecto a lo de Romilda de verdad que hay que ridiculizarla pero con algo que ni ella pueda ver la cara a los demás y que desee meter la cabeza bajo la tierra. No creo que sea cavernícola más bien es marcar territorio que es cosa muy distinta… j aja ja

**Tiffis: **pues si, nadie va a sufrir, bueno solo Romilda je je. espero la sigas leyendo, lo importante aqui es que te guste la historia

**Adrit126: **si Draoc y Luna, Draco y Luna... me encantan esos dos, en especial por que Draco es como muy centrado y todo y Luna es lo opuesto.. je je

La proxima es el final =(, este capitulo esta dedicado a Draco y Luna que tienen que comenzar su romance de una u otra forma... besos


	15. como la haces la pagas

**CAPITULO XV**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas que siguieron en el fic, para mí es una dicha que lo que escribo les haya gustado a much s, es el final de esta historia, espero les guste y como anuncie hace no me acuerdo que tanto la ganadora del concurso…. Taran taran son... si son ya que son dos las que ganaron porque al final son dos parejas las que tienen que declarar su amor y que al fin estén juntas… pero no lo hago tan largo, las ganadoras son…. Y bueno es que no podía permitir que la otra pareja es decir Draco – Luna solo tuvieran un romance rápido, tenía que darle largas, y como Draco está según enamorado de Hermione... por eso. Bueno ahora si las ganadoras son… mejor al final que les parece j aja.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes, y sobre todo a las dos chicas ganadoras que intervendrán de una u otra forma en la historia, j aja ahí si sabrán quienes ganaron… Besos

Los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**COMO LA HACES LA PAGAS**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Romilda Vane comenzó a correr el rumor que entre ella y Harry habían hecho caer a Hermione Granger, la muy ingenua cayo redondito ya que estaba loquita por su novio, y a todos sorprendió que Hermione Granger no haya desmentido dicho rumor o incluso que haya actuado como si no le importara.

Así es como estaban las tres chicas junto con Ronald Weasley, y Draco Malfoy en el gran comedor, discutiendo sobre el Quidditch

"que no Ronald jugamos bien y listo, no tienes porque seguir lamentándote" – dijo Draco

"pero es que hicieron trampa!"

"a si? Como si se puede saber?" – Dijo Draco – "para tu información desde que soy capitán jugamos limpiamente" – siguió

"solo cuando se trata de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw" – dijo Luna - "ya que con Hufflepuff fueron muy crueles" – Draco sonrió de lado

"como sea, ustedes perdieron porque son malos sin san Potter" – dijo Draco

"entonces todo esto es tu culpa Hermione!" – Dijo Ron – "si tu no hubieras reclamado nada Mcgonagall no lo habría castigado"

"pues deberías reclamarle a Harry o a su noviecita, ellos tienen la culpa" – contesto Hermione, Ron se quedo callado, viendo a los demás que estaban a su lado, así es como se fijo que Draco veía de una forma rara a su amiga Luna, de una forma como… amor?

"Draco me ayudas a buscar torposoplos?" – dice Luna

"Claro, vamos rubia" – contesta Draco y en su rostro se le forma una sonrisa, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por Ron así que él se rio

"y tú porque ríes?" – pregunto su hermana

"es que me di cuenta que cuando se está callado se observa mejor" – contesto Ron, ambas chicas no le entendieron y tampoco querían indagar por lo que dejaron todo como estaba – "chicas me despido voy a buscar a Lavander"

A unos cuantos metros más se encontraba Harry Potter viendo hacia el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos estaban reunidos todos sus amigos, a su lado Romilda y su grupito de amigas reían por cualquier payasada que dijeran, estaba tan concentrado en lo que veían sus ojos que ni se dio cuenta cuando las amigas de Romilda se despidieron quedando solo ellos dos

"me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos Harry" – dijo Romilda – "yo pensé que te ibas a enojar con todo" – dijo ella tratando de poner un rostro de ángel

"la verdad no, fue una suerte que inventaras eso ya que no sabía cómo quitarme de encima a Hermione" –contesto Harry

"en serio?"

"si, es que cuando te fuiste sentí que todo cambio, ahí me di cuenta que es lo que siento por ti" – dijo Harry

"y que sientes por mi Harry" – pregunto Romilda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Harry le recordaba a un gato de un cuento muggle por ello rio ante la imagen

"eso te lo diré en la fiesta de san Valentín" – dijo Harry – "antes no" – dicho eso volteo a ver hacia sus dos amigas y se percato que cierta castaña lo estaba observando, por lo que le sonrió y ella le regreso el gesto, aunque también se fijo de cierto movimiento que le indicaba una sola cosa.

"Por qué eres así" – dijo Romilda de forma infantil y acercándose a Harry le cogió la mano – "porque me quieres hacer esperar?"

"lo siento, me tengo que ir" – le dijo Harry a Romilda, él no espero a que le contestara solo se puso de pie y se marchó.

**En el patio del colegio**

"Lunita y como son esos torposoplos?" – pregunta Draco agachado junto a una planta en el patio del colegio

"pues son muy chiquitos y transparentes"

"transparentes? Y como los voy a ver?" – pregunto Draco. Si es verdad aunque solo hayan pasado casi todo el día y alguna que otra noche junta por lo de la venganza según Draco la locura se contagia.

"pues eso es lo divertido!" – dijo Luna sonriendo aun mas

Draco se quedo embobado viéndola, los rayos de sol le daban en su cabello rubio y parecía brillar, observo cada movimiento que hacia su amiga, y cuando él se daba cuenta como actuaba no se regañaba ya que él se decía a si mismo que eso es lógico que pase con una chica bonita y no significaba nada más ya que a él la que le gustaba era Hermione.

"Oye rubia, como va lo del plan?" – pregunto Draco

"pues solo falta sacarle la memoria a los ex y estará todo listo" – contesto Luna, con esa respuesta Draco se dio por satisfecho, ya tenían la fecha para poner en marcha el plan y todo se llevaría a cabo junto, así que se agacho de nuevo en busca de los famosos torposoplos, no se dio cuenta que una cabeza pelirroja lo estaba observando desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios.

"que miras?" – pregunto Anabella a Ron, este pego un brinco del susto

"yo? Eh nada porque preguntas?"

"porque se te ve muy concentrado y feliz" – dijo la chica – "como esta todo?"

A Ron se le hizo extraña esa pregunta, ya que ella también era de Gryffindor – "porque preguntas?"

"bueno es que he oído que Potter y Granger andan enojados"

"otra vez estas atrás de mi amigo?" – dijo Ron

"no" – contesto Anabella y volteo a mirar hacia donde veía Ron y se le escapo una sonrisa – "espero que todo se solucione entre ellos"

"no tienes de que preocuparte todo se resolverá más pronto de lo que crees" – contesto Ron - "además yo creo que tu sabes eso o me equivoco?"

Anabella se rio ante eso – "Harry es muy lindo, y sus besos saben a algo dulce" – comenzó diciendo la chica – "pero nunca se me cruzo por la mente besarlo"

"ah? Que tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?"

"nada Weasley solo quería que supieras eso, para que dejes de pensar que me interesa Potter como algo más que amigos" – dijo la chica – "aparte ya tengo en quien pensar"

"en serio? Y quien es el desafortunado"

"eres un idiota!" – dijo la chica y giro para irse de ahí, cuando ya la chica estaba un poco lejos Ron volteo a ver y se fijo que a se le acercaba a ella nada más y nada menos de Antony Gray uno de los ex admiradores de su amiga

Ron decidió no ponerles largas al asunto y por fin ir a buscar a su novia; camino por los pasillos sin rumbo ya que ni idea tenía en donde estaba metida, a lo lejos vio a su hermana con unas hierbas y le entro curiosidad por lo que camino hacia ella

"Hola Ginny" – saludo Ron

Ginny se lo quedo mirando, ya que se vieron hace poco en el desayuno – "hola?"

"para que es todo eso?" – pregunto

"para algo que no te importa" – contesto la pelirroja

"no me importa? Está bien entonces le diré a mamá"

"dile" – dijo ella y siguió con su camino

"vamos, no le diré a mamá solo dime para que quieres tantas hierbas"

"si le dices a mamá o no ese es tu problema no mío, ya que te imaginas quien es el que se meterá en problemas en realidad? Yo no créeme hermanito, además no deberías estar haciendo tarea o buscando un obsequio para tu Lav Lav, ya se acerca el día de los enamorados"

"y tú ya encontraste el obsequio?"

"Por supuesto que sí" – contesto Ginny

"me ayudas con el mío?"

Ginny se detuvo – "está bien, solo si dejas de fastidiarme" – Ron le sonrío y se marcho

Ronald Weasley busco a sus amigos, en vista que no encontró a su novia, primero fue con Harry, pero él estaba junto a Romilda, y como esa le caía mal ya que había hablado mal de su amiga, y había hecho que golpearan a su amigo, mejor busco a su otra mejor amiga, la encontró en la biblioteca, si entraba era obvio que lo pondría a hacer la tarea y no quería aburrirse un fin de semana. Así que mejor camino rumbo al comedor ya pronto seria la hora de comida, pero antes se detuvo a ver una pelea de unos chicos de cuarto por una chica, ya que faltaban solo tres días para el día de san Valentín y todos querían tener pareja.

La pelea para él estuvo entretenida, cuando acabo recién se acordó que él era prefecto y podía haber impedido la pelea pero vaya que estuvo entretenido! Cuando rugió su estomago se dio cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo por lo que marcho hacia el gran comedor, cuando llego encontró a Draco Malfoy sentado frente a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor así que se acerco a disfrutar de la comida con ellos.

"déjenme un poco de comida" – dijo Ron a modo de broma

"llegas tarde" – dijo Draco

"si es que me toco detener un pelea de unos chicos de cuarto, se peleaban por una chica" – dijo entre risas

Una niña de segundo de Slytherin se le acerco a Draco, él giro a verla – "que se te ofrece" – le dijo Draco a la niña

"es que Parkinson me envía para darte esto" – dijo ella con un poco de miedo tendiéndole una rana de chocolate, Draco se la queda mirando y gira sus ojos hacia la pequeña

"mira… eh cómo te llamas?"

"Mery Lune" – contesto la niña

"escucha Lune, dile a Parkinson que no voy a caer con uno de sus filtros de amor, que se resigne que ya me perdió, no mejor dile que se resigne ya que nunca fui de ella" – la niña giro para ir a su mesa, pero Draco le sostuvo el brazo – "espera Mery mejor dile, que no sea una chica que ruega por afecto, que se comporte como una dama, aunque no lo sea"

"está bien, y que hago con el chocolate?" – pregunto Mery Lune

"tírala, no te la comas por qué no querrás andar atrás de Parkinson verdad?"

"no" – dijo asustada la niña y se marcho, Draco regreso su atención al plato de comida, pero vio en Ron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"qué?" – pregunto Draco

"Parkinson te quería hechizar para el día de san Valentín, que romántico" – dijo Ron – "pero pobre seguramente ya tenía todo el día planeado"

"no seas iluso" – contesto Draco

"en serio? Dime que has preparado para TU chica" – dijo Ron enfatizando en tu chica

"pues" – comienza diciendo Draco, pero se percata que la pelirroja está ahí

"tranquilo puedes hablar" – dijo Ginny

"está bien, pues invite a la fiesta a Astoria Greengrass"

"qué? Porque?" – pregunto Ginny antes que Ron

"Porque le quiero dar celos a Hermione" – contesto Draco, Ginny giro los ojos y mejor regreso a su plato de comida, pero Ron no

"No vale la pena amigo, de verdad, es guapa y todo pero Greengrass?, no, nunca te vi con ella" – dice Ron, él por lo que había visto sabia o a lo mucho suponía que sentía algo por Luna – "aparte, celos a Hermione? por favor! Ella quiere a Harry"

"ella ya se olvido de él, acaso no te has dado cuenta que ni lo menciona" – dijo Draco

"vamos Draco, de verdad piensas que Mione lo olvido?" – Dice Ron – "ella no es tu chica, créeme"

"porque lo dices?" – pregunto un poco molesto Draco

"a ver cierra los ojos" – dice Ron, Draco se asusta – "vamos solo ciérralos" – Draco hace lo que le dice Ron – "ahora descríbeme a la chica que quieres… solo déjate llevar"

"Hermione" – dice Draco, para acentuar que es a ella a la que va a describir – "es a la que quiero, cada vez que estoy con ella una alegría invade mi ser, siempre está para escucharme y está conmigo cuando la necesito, su voz es un tranquilizante. Su piel blanca como la nieve es tan suave que parece algodón en las manos" – suspira – "esos ojos azules me transportan y me llenan de una felicidad inimaginable, cuando el sol le da su cabello se funde con él, su cabello de oro se escurre de tus manos como el agua, es tan dócil. Cuando camina hacia ti lo hace con la gracia de un ángel. Toda ella es ternura, lo que hace que quiera protegerla. Siempre te regala una sonrisa en el momento justo, lo que provoca que las piernas me tiemblen. Su nombre es como ninguno y refleja la luz de la Luna" – Draco abre los ojos y ve a Ron que sonríe maliciosamente, gira y ve a Ginny y ella está con cara de póker

"Describiste a Luna?" – pregunto Ginny

"claro que describió a Lunita" – dice Ron

"Qué?! Claro que no, yo describí a Hermione" – se defiende Draco

"a si? Dime Hermione tiene cabello de oro? No verdad" – dice Ron, Draco se queda pensando en todo lo que dijo

"que no Ronald yo a la que quiero es a Hermione" – se vuelve a defender Draco

"cuando lo vas a aceptar? Crees que no te he visto como te la quedas mirando?" – Dice Ron – "es una cara de bobo que pones"

"el único que tiene cara de bobo eres tú! Que no entiendes yo a la que quiero es a Hermione"

Ginny mira de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis, Ron tiene un punto, ya que ella si había notado eso pero no lo quería decir, suficiente con lo que hizo con Hermione, otro problema como ese sería absurdo

"Acéptalo Draco! Amas a Lunita"

"QUE NO RON ENTIENDE NO AMO A HERMIONE AMO A LUNA Y NADA ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION!" – dijo Draco en un grito, todo el comedor se quedo en silencio, la única voz que se escucha es la de ella

"Vaya" – dijo Luna parada en la puerta del gran comedor, a su lado había una Hermione sorprendida por la declaración. Todos estaban en silencio incluso algunos profesores. Draco sabe lo que dijo y se pregunta por qué dijo "Amo a Luna" se da cuenta que lo dijo con el corazón ya que su cerebro se bloqueo antes que dijera eso, entonces…

Draco voltea hacia la entrada y le regala una sonrisa tímida, allí viendo a las dos se da cuenta su corazón a quien es a la que quiere en realidad, mira alrededor y todos siguen en silencio y viendo sus movimientos, y se arma de valor (aunque no fuera un gryffindor) camina hacia ella y le toma de la mano mientras con la otra le acaricia la mejilla, la mira directo a los ojos suspira profundamente y le dice: "creo que fui un ciego y un tonto para darme cuenta hasta ahora lo que sentía realmente, pretendí que este sentimiento en mi fuese solo amistad, muy dentro temía que si no funcionaba una relación entre nosotros te perdería y me negué...no, me obligue a no verte como mujer sino como una amiga" – Luna le sonríe y eso le da confianza a Draco

"yo Draco Lucius Malfoy te amo a ti Luna Lovegood con todo mi corazón y no importa si tengo que luchar contra dementores, mortifagos, nargles, torposoplos o contra ti para enamorarte, lo hare porque eso es lo único que deseo, amarte y que me correspondas, que me dices Lunita me aceptas?"  
Luna gira a ver a su amiga y ella obvio que con un movimiento de cabeza le dice que si, luego voltea hacia Draco, que puede distinguir el nerviosismo, se le acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios, y le susurra – "ya te habías tardado" – el comedor entero, o al menos la población femenina lanza un suspiro.

Draco voltea hacia Hermione que esta sonriendo y le dice – "lo siento Hermione te quiero, pero te quiero como una hermanita, aun así te protegeré de cualquier idiota" – Hermione le sonríe – "no sufras Hermi encontraras a otro, aunque claro no se podrá comparar conmigo" – paso un brazo por los hombros de su nueva novia y le toma la mano a su nueva declarada hermana y se acercan a la mesa.

Ron sonríe abiertamente ante la escena – "ves nunca fallo" – escucho que le dijo a su hermana

Los días pasaron volando y cuando menos lo esperaron era el día de san Valentín, desde su segundo año por culpa de su antiguo profesor de DCAO se había hecho costumbre celebrar ese día, y en la noche hacer una fiesta.

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente, vio que a los pies de su cama había una rosa con una nota:

"_desde hoy podre abrazarte y besarte libremente... te amo"_

Hermione sonrió ante el presente, pero se acordó que tenía que bajar, así que se dispuso a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, camino hacia el baño y se detuvo antes de llegar, miro hacia la cama cerca de la ventana que era de su amiga Ginny y ya estaba vacía.

No se tardo mucho, así que cuando estuvo lista bajo hacia la sala común, encontró a Ginny que sonreía – "vamos rápido al comedor"

"y los demás?" – pregunto Hermione sonriendo

"ya están allá!" – dijo Ginny casi arrastrándola

"pero porque el apuro?"

"porque queremos que veas algo! Camina Herms" – dijo la pelirroja

Caminaron rápido, o mejor dicho casi corrieron para llegar al comedor, cuando lo hicieron ya estaban todos sus amigos sentados en la mesa, aunque era raro verlos de esa forma, ya que todos estaban sentados en el mismo lado, por lo que Hermione considero necesario sentarse frente a ellos para no tener que voltear la cabeza y poder conversar con ellos.

"no ven acá" – le dijo Ginny

La comida apareció como todos los días, se fijo que ninguno de sus amigos había visto el plato, si no que estaban pendientes de alguien más en la mesa, específicamente Romilda Vane, al frente de ella Harry Potter que también la miraba.

Cuando vieron que llevo la comida a la boca, todos trataron de controlar la sonrisa que aparecía en sus rostros, pero no paso nada y ella siguió comiendo, hasta que tomo el jugo, ahí si todos se la quedaron viendo

"QUE TE PASO?!" – grito la amiga de Romilda

"qué?" – pregunto ella

"estas horrible!" – dijo su amiga, y es que lo estaba, su cabello que había logrado que le creciera cambio de color a un gris sin vida, manchas comenzaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo al igual que pequeñas llagas

"AHHHH"- grito Romilda – "QUE TENGO!"

Sus dientes antes blanco, cambiaron a un verde mohoso, al igual que su lengua – "Harry!" – lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la profesora Mcgonagall se acerco a ella y la condujo fuera del comedor por dos razones.

1.- llevarla a la enfermería y que la curaran y

2.- porque no quería que a los demás se le fuera el apetito con solo verla

"Vaya" – exclamo Ron tratando de parecer asombrado con todo eso

"quien lo diría que a la final algunas brujas si son como las pintan los muggles" – dijo Draco, eso hizo que los hijos de muggles rieran

"que le pasaría?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues que la poción para lucir decente se le acabo" – dijo Ginny con un brillo en los ojos y comenzó a desayunar

Draco y Luna se pusieron de pie, Luna dico la excusa de que querían un momento de pareja, Draco por otro lado sonrío.

**En la enfermería**

Romilda lloraba y lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba, mientras la enfermera la trataba de examinar

"pero qué clase de bromista le habrá hecho esto!" – decía indignada la profesora Mcgonagall

"ni idea profesora" – respondió Harry – "cree que se le pasara?"

"no sé que habrán utilizado Potter" – ella vio a la chica y una de las llagas exploto dejando salir pus verde muy asqueroso para seguir viendo

"_Harrrryyyyyy_" – lloraba Romilda, él se quería acercar pero la profesora lo detuvo

"será mejor que no lo haga Potter, no sabemos si es contagioso" – esperaron tranquilos mientras Pomfrey le hacia los análisis para saber qué era lo que tenia, cuando vieron que se le acercaba se levantaron para escuchar los resultados

"al parecer ingirió la poción del alma reflejo" – dijo la enfermera

"alma reflejo?" – pregunto Harry –"que es eso?"

"pues es una poción que refleja tu alma en tu cuerpo, aunque no siempre es tan asqueroso como lo que le paso a ella, es muy triste saber que alguien tan jovencita ya tenga el alma tan sucia" – conto la enfermera

"bien, será mejor que nos retiremos ya que no se podrá hacer mucho" – dijo Mcgonagall

"quedara así?!" – pregunto asustado Harry

"no, le daré una poción que mejorara un poco su aspecto, de ahí todo depende en como siga su vida"

"eh?" – pregunto Harry

"veras muchacho esta poción se caracteriza por reflejar en el cuerpo lo que tienes en el alma, si te comportas muy pero mal el alma se ensucia y esta es una forma de limpiarla, de ahí depende en cómo te comportes después, si es que no quieres volver a lucir igual"

"entonces no tiene cura" – dijo Harry

"si, el tiempo" – dijo la enfermera – "aunque le puedo dar algo para mejorar un poco su aspecto"

Harry salió de la enfermería rumbo a su clase de pociones, cuando llego el profesor lo dejo pasar y tomar asiento junto a Ginny – "no crees que fue exagerado?" – dijo Harry bajito

"no" – respondió Ginny – "aparte si no tuviera tantas cosas horribles que ha hecho en lo largo de su vida, no hubiera mostrado ningún cambio"

Harry sonrío y siguió con lo que estaba, pero se acordó de algo – "como sabias de esa poción?"

Ginny se detuvo y lo miro – "existe un lugar que se llama biblioteca, ahí hay libros, y en los libros hay información que puedes utilizar"

"ya entendí no tienes que ser sarcástica" – dijo Harry

Romilda Vane salió de la enfermería, no quería pasar un día como ese metida en una cama, fue directo a su clase de DCAO que compartía con Harry, cuando entró todos se la quedaron viendo, y unos que no eran tan reservados rieron, ya no era tan asquerosa pero si hacia sufrir a la vista

"señorita, no había problema en que se quedara en la enfermería" – dijo el profesor

"no profesor estoy bien, esto es pasajero" – dijo ella y miro arrogante a todos, y se sentó al lado de su amiga que se hizo un poquito mas allá para no rozarla

En la siguiente clase que era estudios Muggles, que para desdicha de todos era una clase obligatoria, aparecieron unos panfletos encantados al frente de cada estudiante, cuando se acercaban a leer lo que decía veían claramente a Romilda Vane de tal vez unos 14 o 15 años junto a un chico que no se podía distinguir ya que la imagen mostraba la cara de Vane y la espalda del chico en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

"Ahhh" – grito por segunda vez en el día, se levanto y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón - "QUIEN HIZO ESTO!"

"señorita tendría la amabilidad de tomar asiento" – dijo la profesora

"ASIENTO, ASIENTO! MIRE PROFESORA LO QUE ANDA DE MI!" – la profesora cogió el papel y cuando se dispuso a mirar el papel despareció en sus manos

"Bueno no ha de ser nada importante, ahora tome asiento o la castigare" – cuando salieron del aula, Romilda se dio cuenta que no solo había aparecido en su aula sino en todas las aulas de Hogwarts, patio y comedor, camino rumbo a unos chicos y le quito el papel, ahora mostraba a una Romilda un poco mayor junto a otro chico de cabello alborotado, teniendo relaciones, camino y comenzó a quitar a todos los que tenía cerca ese papel

"qué posición es esa Vane?" – pregunto un chico de Slytherin

"resultaste ser muy zorrita, cuantos te has tirado?" – pregunto Parkinson

"no más que tu" – respondió Romilda

"yo voy contando 10 hombres distintos… que vergüenza, acaso te metiste en la cama de todos los hombres de Hogwarts?" – contra ataco Parkinson

"todavía no, falto yo, cuando es mi turno?" – pregunto Zabbini

Todos la quedaban viendo – "que se les ha perdido!" – dijo Romilda y siguió caminando, a lo lejos vio a Hermione Granger junto a Draco Malfoy riendo, una furia creció en su interior y con varita en mano se acerco a ellos

"Petrificus Totalus" – ataco a Hermione - "Depulso" – ataco a Draco, se acerco a Hermione

"fuiste tú no? Acaso no soportaste que tu amigo hiciera lo que hizo contigo por amor a mi? No eres más que una impura que está aquí por compasión. Sabes que Harry me dijo que eras un fastidio? Una estúpida sabelotodo? Esto me la pagaras Granger" – decía Romilda y le apunto con la varita dispuesta a atacarla

"expelliarmus" – ataco Luna y la varita de Romilda voló a su mano

"vaya eso me salió bien" – dijo Luna viendo la varita de Romilda

"DAME MI VARITA LOCA!" – grito Romilda

"no, porque le harías daño a mi amiga" – respondió Luna

"si no me la das a ti te hare mucho más daño, dámela estúpida!" – dijo Romilda acercándose a la rubia

"Aléjate de ella o te la veras conmigo" – dijo Draco apuntándola con una mano y sosteniéndose de la pared con la otra – "quieres probar porque Voldemort me quería en su bando?"

Luna le devolvió la varita y Romilda se marcho de allí no sin antes regalar una mirada de odio a los tres. Luna despetrificó a su amiga y juntas llevaron a Draco a la enfermería.

Romilda lloraba en las piernas de Harry – "porque Harry? Porque a mí? Yo no soy mala" – decía entre sollozos

"_no solo hiciste llorar a Hermione y hacerla quedar mal frente a todo Hogwarts, lo mismo que pasa contigo_" – quiso decirle pero no mejor se quedo callado

"de verdad tuviste relaciones con tantos!" – dijo Harry

"qué? Por supuesto que no! Eso es una calumnia, seguramente tu Amiguita es la zorra y puso mi rostro en el de ella!" – contesto Romilda

"Con mi amiguita te refieres a Hermione?" – pregunto Harry

"Obvio! Sabes que la oí riendo con Malfoy y burlándose de lo que me hicieron? Es obvio que el sombrero se equivoco y esa tenía que ir a Slytherin ya que es tan amiguita de esos" – dijo Romilda

"Hermione no es así" – la defendió Harry

"todavía la defiendes después de lo que me hizo? No te das cuentas que esa zorra lastimo a la mujer que amas? Y apuesto a que no sabes que también planean hacer lo mismo contigo por lo que le hiciste! Abre los ojos y ve la realidad, ella es una hipócrita, apuesto a que ella paso información al que no debe ser nombrado sobre tu paradero, mientras estaba a tu lado según cuidando de ti"

"ya tranquila" – dijo Harry viendo que iban a salir de nuevo lagrimas de sus ojos

"por cierto no me has obsequiado nada" – dijo ella reponiéndose de golpe

"eso será en el baile, creo que tengo que irme" – dijo Harry levantándose

"veo que no le afecto lo de las fotos" – dijo una de sus amigas cuando Harry ya no estaba

"por supuesto que no, además creo que me pedirá en frente de todos que sea su novia" – dijo feliz

"porque dices eso"

"porque me dijo que sería en el baile, se levanto e iba cantando por donde pasaba _seré la novia de Harry Potter"_

**En el baile**

Romilda tuvo que mandar a cambiar su vestido por uno más tapado, ya que las llagas y machas en el cuerpo no habían desaparecido del todo, y al parecer unas habían explotado en el transcurso del día. Cuando entraron al salón en frente había un gran escenario con flores y una pequeña cajita en medio de ellas

"para quien será eso?" – pregunto una chica

"pues para mi, Harry es muy detallista seguramente hablo con la directora y pido esto para poder pedirme ser su novia" – dijo Romilda

"eres muy afortunada" – dijo la chica

"no querida, él es el afortunado"

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la comida apareció mágicamente, Romilda le pregunto a Harry si él había preparado todo, el le respondió que sí, pero que no iba a decir más, ella solo sonrío.

Cuando todo despareció para dar paso al baile, Harry se puso de pie y subió al escenario se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a decir:

"Hace unos meses atrás era solo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, hace unos meses atrás era el ultimo Potter en el mundo. Quise investigar si tenía más familia aparte de mis queridos tíos" – algunos rieron – "un día recibí una carta del investigador en donde me dijo que existían otros Potter, que estaban radicados en Australia, ellos son Peter y Marian Potter, tienen dos hijas" – hizo pausa

Un día le escribí a ellos para contarles de todo lo acontecido en Londres y unos días después recibí respuesta pero no de mis tíos, sino de mi prima Lian; ella me envío una foto de todos y me dijo que se mudarían a Londres cuando ella y su hermana comiencen clases en Hogwarts, también me envío una cajita en donde estaba un anillo con el emblema de la familia, me conto que es un anillo que pasa de generación a generación, y que lamentablemente ellas dos no podían seguir con la tradición ya que solo es pasado a la nueva señora Potter" – risas

Mi querida prima Lian me dijo que se lo de a la chica que sé es la indicada y se lo entregue, y ya la encontré" – Romilda sonrío de oreja a oreja, las que estaban a su lado solo se fastidiaron por eso

Nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en darme cuenta que ella es la correcta, es perfecta en todos los ámbitos que se puede medir a un ángel, porque eso es para mí, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, eres mi fortaleza y mi cordura, eres mi felicidad y mi razón. Frente a todos los que han compartido conmigo años de estudio, guerra y amistad te quiero pedir no solo que seas mi novia sino que aceptes este anillo, te quiero pedir aquí frente a todos que seas mi esposa porque te amo Hermione Jean Granger"

"QUE!" – Grito Romilda – "Pero…"

"quiero añadir que todo lo que dijo Romilda Vane es una mentira, y si yo lo confirme en alguna ocasión es para impedir que le hiciera algo a la chica que amo. No deberían creer nada de lo de dice, incluso si no fuera porque la nombraron Romilda Vane en primer año ni su nombre le creería" – dijo Harry, Romilda lloraba pero no de tristeza sino de indignación y vergüenza, todos la miraban ahora como si fuera poca cosa, como si fuera escoria. Vio como caminaba Hermione hacia el escenario, vio como Harry le ponía el anillo SU anillo a esa, salió no quería quedarse ahí no quería quedarse en Hogwarts, cuando salió otra vez las manchas aparecieron en su cuerpo al igual que las llagas, no le importo camino rumbo a la salida y se desapareció del castillo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos bailaban o veían a la nueva pareja

"aun no te he dicho mi respuesta" – dice Hermione

"querida, esa respuesta me la diste desde que te quedaste a escucharme" – contesto Harry

"es verdad" – dijo Hermione – "por cierto le enviaste mi carta a Lian? Sus chocolates estaban fantásticos!"

"creo que antes de ayer" – respondió Harry – "te gusto la cara de Romilda?"

"la verdad ni me fije en ella, toda mi atención estaba en un chico de ojos verdes, que me estaba pidiendo matrimonio" – contesto con una sonrisa Hermione – "Te amo Harry Potter"

"yo te amo más Hermione Granger" – dijo Harry y se besaron…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si adivinaron quien son las ganadoras del concurso? Pues si no lo hicieron son taran taran ****MeryLune y Lian Potter.**

**Ahora queda la pregunta ese es el final? Quieren saber que pasaran dentro de unos años?**** Si ustedes me animan subo el epilogo, y vean la fase de padres de los protagonistas y sus amigos… como me pueden animar? Fácil con muchos reviews.**

**Banny Cullen Masen:**j aja si tuvieras en tus manos a Romilda, no me quiero ni imaginar que le harías a la chica (cara de espanto), en algo si tienes razón Harry si se merecía esos golpes, y como Hermione no tiene hermanos Draquito la defendió… ¡es tan lindo! ¿Crees que las chicas se pasaron con la venganza? Yo como que pienso que si, pobre…. Todo el día todo el colegio estuvo viendo imágenes íntimas de ella, aparte del mal aspecto y del plantón! Ja ja eso sí que me hubiera encanto estar ahí viéndole la cara de shock que ponía, imagínate de orgullosa y sonriente a triste y con ganas de ahorcara Harry y a todo el que se le riera… j aja ja

**Pucca. Chokolatito:**pues claro amiga! Todos tienes que quedar felices y enamorados, claro aquellos que son buenos, pero no todo es felicidad en la historia alguien tenía que llevarse las malas cosas y quien mejor que la que hizo sufrir a Hermione?... espero te haya gustado la venganza…

**Merylune:**y aquí unas de las ganadoras! Muchas felicidades tuviste una excelente idea de declaratoria, que le cayó como anillo al dedo a Draco Malfoy, je je y el pobre que aun seguía enamorado de Hermione, que ciego, lo bueno es que al final en medio de todo el silencio en el comedor al fin pudo escuchar al corazón que latía Luna, Luna, Luna. Je je y sabes cómo me habías dicho que en Pottermore eras de Slytherin pues te puse en esa casa!**.** No sé si te diste cuenta o no, pero como que Hermione sabía todo lo que haría Harry?. De verdad espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, y si deseas saber que pasara después con todos ellos… avísame!

**Crazzy76:**pero y tú querías o no querías?. Mira sin saber di a algo que te paso, espero no haberte recordado nada malo en tu vida de verdad! Si no me sentiría mal… será que eres más vengativa que Luna y Ginny?


	16. epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**, **gracias por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, sin tu ingenio aun seguiría con solo abra cadabra patas de cabras, j aja, de verdad JK has abierto otro mundo a los ojos de muchas de las fanáticas.**

"ya vas terminar?" – pregunto un muy desesperado hombre de cabellera platinada

"en un momento, nuestra hija puede esperar unos minutos más" – respondió Luna, Draco parecía que él era el que iba a entrar en labor de parto, con su cabello despeinado de tanto tirar y revolver caminaba de un lado a otro atrás de su esposa. Después de dos niños al fin la princesa de sus ojos estaba por nacer, pero su flamante esposa decidió terminar su novela justo hoy, justo el día en que empezaron las contracciones; con cada grito de dolor que daba su esposa, más desesperado se ponía, y Luna se erguía y seguía escribiendo.

"ahora si ya nos podemos ir" – anuncio Luna, Draco la sujetó por el brazo para por fin llevarla a San Mungo.

Draco y Luna se casaron dos años después de haber terminado Hogwarts ya que según Luna los 22 es una edad perfecta; al primer año de casados tuvieron a su primer hijo llamado Scorpius, Draco se desmayo de la desesperación cuando Luna anuncio que era hora del parto, así que ella le lanzo un conjuro al asustado padre y se lo llevo a San Mungo para que cuando despierte pueda ver a su hijo; obvio Harry y Ron se le burlaron hasta el mes después del nacimiento, y siempre lo hacen en cada cumpleaños del niño. Cuando el pequeño cumplió 6 años Luna anuncio que esperaba a su segundo hijo, en esa ocasion Draco no se encontraba en casa, y Luna armandose de fuerza conjuró un patronus para que le avise a su esposo del nacimiento de Abraxas, por su puesto Draco cuando se entero estaba en un entrenamiento junto a Harry y Ron ya que los tres eran aurores. Se armo un revuelo por el patronus y Draco resulto noqueado y llevado a San Mungo a rastras por sus dos amigos.

Por eso que con el tercero que era una niña quiso asegurarse de dos cosas:

1.- estar en casa

2.- tomar una poción tranquilizante que al parecer no hizo mucho efecto.

Bajo a su esposa por las escaleras ayudado de su hijo mayor que ya contaba con 15 años – "papá estas bien?" – pregunto Scorpius

"tranquilízate Draco o sino los nargles te persiguirahhhhh" - decía Luna

"si, si estoy bien, Abraxas cuida a tu hermano, digo Scorpius cuida a Abraxas" - Draco apareció junto a su esposa en san Mungo, los chicos le habían avisado a sus amigos que su hermanita iba a nacer, y ellos les avisaron a sus padres. Cuando entraron una medimaga ayudo a Luna y juntas fueron hasta una sala en donde nacería su hija. Draco se sentó en una silla que había en la parte de afuera, le faltaba el aire, el pulso se le estaba bajando, veía borroso.

"tienes que respirar" – le dijo una voz, la voz de su hermana adoptiva

"Para ti es fácil" – dijo Draco

Hermione no le reclamo que ella paso por el parto, que ella llevo a sus hijos en el vientre mientras su esposo y él solo la veían gritar, sudar y maldecir. En ese momento lo dejaría tranquilo – "estuvo difícil traerla?"

"ya la iba a atar y arrastrarla hasta aquí si es a lo que te refieres" – contesto Draco levantando la cabeza y viéndola recién desde que se sentó a su lado – "y Harry?"

"esta en la madriguera con todos los chicos" – contesto – "fue a calmar a Ron"

"Al fin se entero?" – pregunto Draco

"si, estuvo a punto de estrangular al pobre chico" – dijo Hermione con cara asustada – "Rose está furiosa". Rose fue una sorpresa para los Weasleys y para los amigos de sus padres. Nació cuatro meses después de terminar el colegio.

"al final terminara cediendo"

"pues según ella quiere mucho al muchacho" – le conto Hermione – "me conto Lily que Lavander no sabe de qué lado ponerse si en el de su hija o en el de Ron, y que mejor se sentó a conversar con Molly"

"cuando va a entender que ella ya tiene 18 años?" – le dijo Draco

"para cualquier padre, su hija siempre será su niñita aunque ya sea una mujer, pronto sabrás lo que te digo" – dijo Hermione cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe anunciando el nacimiento de… - "ya pensaron en un nombre para la pequeña?"

"Sol o Estrella"

"ya tienes la Luna" – le dijo Hermione arrancándole una sonrisa a su amigo, a los 10 minutos la medimaga le dijo que podían pasar, cuando entraron Luna ya estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y en sus brazos un pequeño bultito rubio cubierto de una tela rosa.

"ella es mi Sol" – dijo Luna

"es muy linda" – dijo Hermione viendo a la recién nacida. La piel blanca como la nieve, en sus ojitos se podía apreciar unas pequeñas líneas rubias al igual que el poco cabello que tenia del mismo color

"y los demás?" – pregunto Luna

"Harry esta calmando a Ron que ya se entero que su hija tenía planes de boda aunque su padre ni siquiera conocía que tenia novio, Ginny ya debe estar por llegar" – conto Hermione

"cuando le contara Lily a Harry?" – pregunto Luna, Draco levanto la mirada de la pequeña

"no me digan que también? Ella tiene? No lo puedo creer! Quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase" – dijo Draco, Luna regreso la mirada a su hija al igual que Hermione

"pues espero que llegues al mismo tiempo que nosotros ya que será justo antes de que suba al tren"

"Llegue, llegue quiero ver a mi ahijada" – dijo una agitada Ginny – "que preciosa! Provoca cogerle los cachetes y comérselos"

"cuidado pelirroja" – dijo Draco, Ginny giro los ojos – "aparte quien te dijo que serias la madrina?"

"pues OBVIO que seré la madrina de esta pequeña, ninguno de los otros dos fueron mis ahijados... Ya me toca!"

"No no serás la madrina de mi hija, la malcriarías mucho" – contesto Draco

"yo Malcriarla! Porque no le dices eso a Harry o a Ron? Ellos se dedican en alcahuetear las travesuras de tus hijos!" – Dijo Ginny – "yo la cuidaría y le enseñaría a no dejarse…" – los movimientos de las manitas de la bebe los distrajo a los dos, dejándolos anonadados por algo tan sutil.

"como sigue todo?" – pregunto Hermione

"un caos! Agradecí a Merlín que Luna hubiera tenido a la bebe hoy" – dijo Ginny - "están todos esos diablillos en la casa incluidos los mios, mi papá prefirió ir con a trabajar que quedarse ahí; por cierto Harry rogo que no tardaras, si lo vieras al pobre como esta"

"Pobre de Harry, será mejor que vaya y le ayude con todos los revoltosos" – dijo Hermione sonriente – "los felicito a ambos, es muy bella" - le dijo tanto a Draco como a Luna. Hermione se apareció a las afueras de la madriguera, vio como una luces subían y explotaban en el amplio cielo despejado – "nunca se pierde las bromas Weasley" – dijo con una sonrisa, cuando iba llegando vio al pie de un árbol varias cabezas pelirrojas, pudo reconocer a los gemelos que jugaba como niños frente a sus hijos mayores y Hugo el hijo menor de Ron, siguió avanzando hacia la casa, escucho unos gritos que pudo distinguir era de Ron, unas risas que seguramente era de los pequeños de la casa.

Entro y la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos le pareció extremadamente graciosa. En la esquina derecha Lavander que conversaba con su suegra, mas adelante Rose la hija mayor de Ron que con su flamante cabello rojo que llegaba hasta la cintura la hacía lucir bella e intimidante, tenía la cara tan roja al igual que su padre, a su lado un chico seguramente el novio y futuro esposo de ella; en la esquina izquierda Ron Weasley que gritaba un poco de improperios al chico, a su lado a un sudadisimo Harry que sostenía en un brazo a un pequeño Albus inquieto ya que quería regresar al piso y jugar con sus amigos, con el otro brazo tratando de contener a Ron para que no atacara al pobre chico. En la cocina Angelina la esposa de George, tratando de preparar la comida, y en el piso al resto de los pequeños Weasley que jugaban con un EXPLOSIVO!

Hermione corrió hacia los pequeños para quitarle el artefacto, recibió muchos reproches por parte de los pequeños y una que otra lagrima – "a ver pequeños díganme quien les dejo jugar con esto?" – pregunto Hermione

"el tío Hady" – contesto Antonieta la hija menor de Ginny

"por eso tiene en los brazos a Albus?" – quiso saber ella antes de enfocar su ira en su querido esposo

"etaba peliando con Gosge" – estaba vez respondió Robert el hijo menor de George Weasley

"está bien, ahora quien me dice quien le dio esto a Harry?"

"fue papi!" – Volvió a decir Robert y con un dedito le dijo que se le acercara – "papi dio eto a tio Hady peo no dijo que eda"

"y tú sabes qué es?"

"si hace boooommmmmm, yo vi como mi ñaño jugaba con eto, mami lo legaño"

"no hace boomm hace plaassshhh me dijo papi" – dijo George II hijo de Fred

"si hace booommm yo vide con mis ojitos"

"de veda hace boommm?" – pregunto Antonieta. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre ello y Hermione prefirió guardarse el artefacto e ir por su pequeño que se seguía removiendo en los brazos de su padre

"Hola cielo" – dijo Hermione

"espero que sea a mí porque lo necesito más que Albus en este momento" – dijo Harry evidentemente agotado, Hermione le dio un rápido beso ya que Ron volvía al ataque, así que le quito de los brazos a su hijo y lo condujo hacia la cocina

"te ayudo en algo?" – pregunto Hermione a Angelina

"no gracias, ya está todo terminado… aunque pensándolo bien, me ayudas dándoles de comer a todos los niños que hay en la casa?" – casi rogo con la mirada por lo que Hermione le ayudo

"y donde están los mayores?"

"arriba, ya se hartaron de ver a Ron, incluso yo me canse de oírlo, mis oídos me matan!"

A la hora de haber escuchado Hermione todo el grito de Ron la situación se calmo, Ginny llego y se llevo a sus hijos a casa, al igual que George, y Rose se fue junto a su mamá y hermanos, le dijo a su padre que tenía que aceptar a su novio si no quería perderla a ella, y que agradezca que aunque sea ella y su novio se quedaron para escuchar las 6 horas de reproche por parte de él.

"nos vamos?" – pregunto Lily a Harry pasándole sus brazos por el cuello de su padre

"si pequeña en un minuto, mamá se está despidiendo"

"envidio a Albus" – dijo de pronto Lily – "él aun goza de la ventaja que lo cargues en brazos"

"eso no problema, aun este viejo puede cargarte"

"j aja no eres viejo papá!" – dijo Lily

"mamá ya viene atrás" – anuncio James, Harry pudo ver que atrás de él venía su esposa, la suave brisa hacía ondear su cabello seguía igual de hermosa que en el colegio.

Con el nacimiento de la hija menor de Draco, Harry no pudo evitar recordar el nacimiento de sus propios hijos, para los que no sabían ellos se casaron ni bien salieron de Hogwarts y tuvieron a su primer hijo al año, James tenía 17 años iba a cursar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, recuerda muy bien ese embarazo, fue el más difícil de todos, Hermione tenía antojo de todo a toda hora, el cambio de carácter era otro tema, no sabía cómo actuar ya que de un momento a otro explotaba a llorar o a gritar. Cuando llego el momento del parto tuvo dos emociones encontradas, la primera era de alegría porque tendría a su primer hijo y la segunda era de alivio ya que podría recuperar a su tierna esposa, amaba a su hijo mayor pero no quería volver a pasar por una situación como la que paso en ese nacimiento

**Nacimiento de James Potter, Hospital St. Mary - Londres**

"OH POR DIOS!" – Gritaba Hermione entrando al hospital – "POTTER!"

"me va a matar" – le dijo Harry a Ron

"no amigo, después que tenga al niño en los brazos se olvidara de todo" – le dijo Ron

"AHHHHHH" – se escucho a lo lejos el grito de su esposa

"Harry, Harry vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos" – dijo Molly – "Como esta Hermione?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH POTTTTEEEERRRR" – el grito de Hermione le respondió

"Vaya que entretenido es esto Harry" – dijo el señor Weasley observando la máquina de hacer café

"Ten Ron" – le dijo Ginny tendiéndole a la pequeña Rose – "Lavander dijo que no podía con ella y con su barriga"

"le hiciste mucho problema a mamá?" – le pregunto Ron

"calo que no papi" – dijo la niña, todos voltearon a ver hacia el señor Weasley que en ese momento estaba regando café por el piso, Ron tuvo que sujetar a Rose ya que quería ir a donde estaba el abuelo – "yo también quelo jugal con abelo" – dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

"Señor Weasley permítame ayudarle" – le dijo Harry al hombre, cuando dejo todo limpio se fue a sentar. Otros familiares de pacientes llegaron a la sala de espera, Harry se fijo que el señor Weasley no dejaba de ver la máquina de café, y vio como se ponía de nuevo de pie y caminaba hacia ella, miro a los extraños y vio como lo veian.

"es un invento fantástico! Estos muggles y sus maquinas!" – dijo feliz el señor Weasley, Harry se acerco rápidamente hacia él para decirle que se siente – "crees que me la puedan regalar Harry?"

"no lo creo señor Weasley" – le contesto

"creo que ire a hablar con el encargado, quisiera saber cómo funciona" – dijo el hombre

"espero no Señor Weasley" – dijo Harry corriendo a alcanzarlo

"Doctor Spencer le buscan en recepción, Doctor Spencer le buscan en recepción" – se escucho por el hospital, el Señor Weasley se detuvo maravillado con eso y corrió hacia donde creyo haber oído salir la voz

"Señor Weasley, no"

"esto es maravilloso!" – Dijo Artur frente a la enfermera encargada de dar los anuncios – "necesita de lectricidad? Usted lo invento?"

La chica estaba asustada, tenía a un hombre aparentemente loco encima del mostrador tratando de arrancarle de las manos el micrófono, Harry corrió y lo sostuvo – "lo siento"

"Señor Weasley que hace!"

"lo siento Harry, pero todo esto es una maravilla! Estas seguro que no me puedo llevar algo a casa?"

"si se llevara algo a casa se quedaría sentado toda la noche?"

Su rostro fue toda respuesta que necesito Harry – "yo le conseguiré una de esas maquinas, no se preocupe, ahora vamos a donde están los demás?" – ambos hombres regresaron y cuando iban a girar vieron a una pequeña pelirroja corriendo con rayo por el pasillo

"ROSE VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO!" – grito Ron atrás de la niña, Harry corrió tras su amigo para detener a la pequeña y el señor Weasley regreso junto a su esposa, después de unos 15 largos minutos ambos hombres regresaron al salón con una niña dormida en brazos cansada de tanto correr

Un celular sonó y el Señor Weasley se puso de pie ansioso por saber que era ese pequeño aparato por el que hablaba y hacia sonidos extraños – "También me compras uno de esos Harry?"

"Por supuesto" – respondió Harry cansado, el señor Weasley tomo asiento al lado de su mujer que estaba roja como tomate, los gemelos que también habían ido intentaban vender sus bromas a unos incautos muggles, Harry corrió hacia ellos para impedir que sellaran la transacción. Un chico entro con unos audífonos y vio como al Señor Weasley se le iluminaban los ojos.

"Harry también…"

"YA BASTA!" – Grito la Señora Weasley – "USTEDES DEJEN DE VENDER SUS ARTICULOS (les dijo a los gemelos), TU SIENTATE (le dijo a Harry), Y TU DEJA DE MOLESTAR AL POBRE DE HARRY, QUE QUIERES QUE TE COMPRE TODO EL HOSPITAL?" – la niña se despertó por el grito, y como su padre no la tenía bien sujeta se escapo de brazos de su padre – Y TU VUELVE Y SIENTATE CON TU PADRE!" – la pequeña regreso y se sentó al lado de Ron. Cuando el doctor entro se fijo que todo estaba muy silencioso y en medio de pie a una mujer que producía salir corriendo del miedo

"familiares de la señora Hermione Potter?" – pregunto el doctor, muchos pelirrojos se pusieron de pie, al final un hombre somnoliento se levanto

"yo soy su esposo" – pronuncio con un bostezo

"por favor acompañe usted primero" – dijo el doctor

Harry entro a la habitación, allí se encontraba Hermione sonriente y en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, lo cargo un momento luego se lo regreso a Hermione, se recostó junto a ella y se quedo dormido.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

James es idéntico a Harry solo que sin los ojos verdes, le reclamaba mucho a su padre por haberle heredado un cabello indomable y a su madre le agradecía el color ya que según él le favorecía, Hermione pasa muchos dolores de cabeza por él ya que junto a Fred II eran los nuevos merodeadores.

"Quieres tener otro hijo?" – pregunto Harry a su esposa

"Albus aun está muy pequeño, y no creo soportar a otro merodeador, suficiente con los que tengo" – Dijo Hermione, Harry se acerco a ella y la rodeo en sus brazos

"yo pienso igual, suficiente con James y Albus sus bromas, y de una que otra forma Lily" – se despido con un beso en los labios y subió a revisar que sus hijos estuvieran dormidos, al primero que entro fue al de su niña al verla solo pudo recordar que él vio como nació.

**Nacimiento de Lily Potter Hospital San Mungo**

"y James?" – pregunto Hermione por su hijo

"lo deje con Luna" – respondió Harry

"Oh por Todos los santos, NECESITO UN ANALGESICO!"

"iré a buscar a la medimaga y que te de una poción" – Harry salió del cuarto no quería ver a Hermione sufrir de dolor aunque fuera por su hija

"Señorita y la medimaga Santiesteven?" – pregunto Harry

"ella no se encuentra, recibió una lechuza urgente del Hospital Francés y tuvo que partir"

"pero?! Ella atiende a mi esposa!" – dijo desesperado

"la señora Potter será atendida por el Medimago González" – contesto la recepcionista – "en este momento debe estar entrando en la habitación de su esposa" – Harry salió corriendo para cercioraste que sea verdad, toco la puerta y una enfermera le atendió

"lo siento señor Potter su esposa ya entro en labor de parto tendrá que esperar junto a todos los demás en el saloncito" – Harry volteo para ir con los Weasley a esperar hasta que anuncien el nacimiento de su hija, una mano toco su hombre

"NO LO PUEDO CREER ES HARRY POTTER!" – dijo el medimago evidentemente feliz de conocerlo – "acompáñeme por favor, no se puede perder un momento como este!"

Harry entro, la imagen de Hermione era muy distinta a como la veía siempre, sudorosa, cansada y adolorida, el doctor le dijo que pujara y ella comenzó a pujar y pujar

"Venga acá señor Potter vea el nacimiento de su hija" – le dijo el doctor, Harry se acerco y vio que el hombre tenía las manos en su mujer! Bueno sabia que tendría que hacer eso pero verlo? Trato de ahuyentar la imagen en la que se veía estrangulando al doctor por tocar a su esposa, pero algo le llamo la atención, una pequeña cabecita intentaba salir de ahí… Oh Por Dios!

"conozca a su hija Señor Potter" - anuncio el doctor, volteo en la dirección en donde se suponía estaba Harry – "Señor Potter?" – miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba, Harry se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó pidió, mejor dicho casi rogo a Hermione que no dijera nada a los demás, no quería pasar por lo de Draco y que se le burlaran de él, y como el médico era su fanático obvio que con un autógrafo y guardaría el secreto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lily poseía los ojos verdes de su padre, así como el mismo color de cabello, de su madre heredo la inteligencia, la testarudez y el amar las reglas, era la encargada de regañar a su hermano mayor en el colegio aunque de vez en cuando, cuando la situación lo ameritaba según ella le ayudaba en unas bromas.

Harry camino hacia el cuarto del pequeño Albus, a sus tiernos 4 años ya se le notaba el espíritu merodeador, había hecho una de otra broma a sus hermanos. Recordó en ese momento que le hizo una broma a su hermana poniéndole chicle en el cabello, Lily grito demasiado y al único que podía culpar era a James ya que el siempre le hacía bromas. También recuerda que le hizo una broma a James, poniéndole un polvito (regalo de los gemelos) en su ropa interior, y así como su hermana él también la culpo a ella, solo Harry se había dado cuenta que él pequeño de la casa era el causante de todo.

Albus poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes herencia de su padre y el cabello castaño de su madre, a la mayoría de señoras les encantaba esa combinación ya que el cabello que por cierto no le gustaba que le cortaran lo tenía un poco largo y uno pequeños rulos le caían por su cabecita.

El pequeño Albus nació en el tiempo perfecto, 11 años eran los que se diferenciaba de su hija, así que hay estuvo preparado, aunque ni por bien planeado suele resultar las cosas, por suerte para él el nacimiento de Albus no causo ningún problema, por eso no lo delataba en ninguna de sus travesuras.

"los niños están creciendo"- dijo Harry cuando estuvo en la habitación

"James ya tiene novia, seguramente en unos años decidirá casarse y formar su familia" – comenzó diciendo Hermione – "Y Lily…"

"Lily aun es una niña, no está en edad para eso" – respondió Harry

"pero pronto lo estará" – le dijo Hermione y le dio un beso de buenas noches, Harry se preocupo, era verdad su pequeña hijita ya estaba creciendo pero él se encargaría de que ella siempre sea su niñita.

El 1 de Septiembre llego muy rápido, los chicos corrían de arriba abajo arreglando a última hora lo que tenían que llevar, Harry veía a sus hijos y reía al recordar que él también hacia lo mismo, de pronto sintió unos brazos que se enredaron en su cintura

"como los viejos tiempos" – escucho que dijo Hermione – "crees que algún día aprenderán?"

"no lo harán, aun a mi me cuesta" – respondió Harry viendo como se le caía la escoba a James y regresaba a recogerla – "NOS VAMOS EN CINCO MINUTOS!"

"j aja, le haces lo mismo que te hacían a ti" – dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a él y abrazándolo

"es para que aprendan querida" – escucharon un golpe en el piso de arriba y unas lindas palabras que por suerte Albus no escucho sino las repetiría hasta el cansancio

"Está todo bien arriba?" – pregunto Hermione

"Si mamá" – escucho como respondían sus dos hijos mayores

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos se fueron rumbo a la estación, Harry veía a sus hijos por el retrovisor, se fijo en su hija un poco nerviosa, pero no se extraño ya que ir a un nuevo curso escolar ponía así a cualquiera. Llegaron pronto a la estación y se encontraron con Draco Malfoy junto a su familia.

Se acerco a ellos para saludarlos – "es muy temprano para ustedes no?"

"es que teníamos algo que hacer" – respondió Draco

"cuando publicaras tu libro?" – le pregunto a Luna

"la próxima semana, al fin después de tanto tiempo" – respondió Luna

"si casi 19 años no?" – le dijo esta vez su esposo

"si pero en ese tiempo no sabía que mis anotaciones me servirían… avanzamos?" – Harry volteo a ver a su esposa y vio que conversaba con su hija que estaba nerviosa. Pasaron el muro que conducía al andé de Hogwarts adentro se encontraron con Ron y sus hijos que también iban al colegio, vio atrás de él a su hija Rose y su novio. Ron se le acerco para conversar

"a la final te terminaron convenciendo" – le dijo Harry

"me convencieron desde que la vi bajar de la escalera radiante de felicidad y tomada de la mano de ese" – le respondió Ron

"y porque armaste tanto problema?" – quiso saber Harry

"quería saber hasta qué punto quería a mi hija!… no puedo permitir que cualquiera este con ella" – respondió Ron

"pobre" – dijo Harry ante eso

"tú no harías lo mismo que yo?" – pregunto Ron

"no lo creo, yo soy más realista en esas situaciones"

"por favor!"

"papá" – le llamo su hija que estaba al lado, el nerviosismo se le notaba por cada poro, pupilas dilatadas, manos temblosas, un poco sudorosa

"que tienes hija?" – pregunto un poco preocupado por su estado

"es que yo" – comenzó diciendo ella y vio a su madre que estaba un poco más allá – "te quería presentar a alguien" – Harry se intrigo por eso, desde quien sabe donde apareció un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, si no fuera porque sabía que el ultimo Black murió con Sirius podría jurar que él era su hijo, se puso al lado de su hija, y le tomo la mano – "papá él es Cristopher Mattews el es… es mi novio" – pronuncio Lily despacio, vio a Ron que se quedo también de piedra pero reacciono rápidamente, miro a su padre y parecía que le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus

Harry no proceso nada de lo que le dijo su hija, solo veía la mano de él sobre la de ella, y juraría que todo alrededor desapareció quedando solo el chico bajo una neblina roja

"papá?" – llamo su hija pero él no hacía nada, a lo lejos Draco veía la reacción de su amigo, quería reír de verle la cara pero Hermione incluso su esposa lo regañarían hasta el cansancio. Ron que estaba más cerca a su amigo solo pudo darle un pequeño peñisco para que así su amigo diga algo – "mamá papá se murió!" – Hermione se acerco a ellos

Harry pudo mover las pestañas que estaban congeladas junto a todo su cuerpo – "QUITA TU MANO DE LA MANO DE MI HIJA!" – grito Harry y todos los que estaban cerca se detuvieron y vieron hacia ellos, el chico en el acto saco la mano

"Potter te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo" – le dijo su esposa a su lado – "mucho gusto Cristopher es un placer poder conocerte" – Harry la vio con cara de sorpresa, acaso ella sabia?

"mucho gusto Señora Potter" – saludo el chico – "señor Potter" – dijo tendiéndole la mano

Hermione le dio un suave apretón, vio a su hija y vio en sus ojos preocupación, nostalgia, miedo, alegría, una mezcla de diversos sentimientos, así que por su hija Harry le regreso el saludo – "no diría que es un gusto" – pronuncio mostrando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro pero con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

"Harry cariño" – volvió a decir Hermione

"desde cuando ustedes… son tan jóvenes!... eres mi niña Lily!" – dijo Harry sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de su esposa

"papá sigo siendo tu niña, pero también soy una mujer" – le respondió Lily, un silbato anuncio que el tren pronto partiría – "te quiero papá, y siempre serás mi numero uno… gracias por no matarlo aun" – le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue junto a su novio al tren, Hermione le ayudo a llevar sus cosas ya que Harry seguía en estado de negación

"James" – llamo a su hijo al ver que no tendría el respaldo de su esposa

Ron podría jurar que Harry no permitiría que alguien se le acercara a su hijita, vio como llamo a su hijo y vio también que le decía algo. Cuando ya James se hubo alejado le volvió a hacer conversa – "sabes que Hermione te matara si se entera" – le dijo

"ella junto a Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo, no tendrían porque" – respondió Harry

"te matara por utilizar a tu hijo" – pregunto Ron

"no lo utilizo, me ayuda que es distinto… desde este instante comienza el plan _como alejar al tarado novio de tu hija_"

_**FIN?**_

* * *

**Samantha Black: **muchas gracias, es un alivio que te haya gustado, ya sabes aquellos que nos arriesgamos a escribir buscamos que lo que escribimos les guste a los demás

**HGHP95: **De verdad piensas que todo estuvo bien? A mi si me dio penita de la Romilda, pero cada quien tiene lo que merece y no es por nada pero Romilda era chica muy mala… ajaja

**MeryLune: **amiga FELICIDADES me encanto lo que me enviaste por PM y como fue buena idea lo puse… te gusto en donde te puse? Te imagine como una chica temerosa de enfrentarte al gran y único Draco Malfoy, que con su bello y angelical rostro intimida no solo a grandes sino a las pequeñas jajaja... de verdad muchas gracias es una alegría para mi saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, estaba de los mil nervios y aun lo estoy.

Chicas el epilogo lo subo gracias a ustedes, son únicas y aunque solo ustedes me dejaron Reviews pues por ustedes lo subo. Una lectora feliz y ya me siento realizada…. BESOS y tal vez no leamos en… no sé _**COMO ALEJAR AL TARADO NOVIO DE TU HIJA**_, espero les haya gustado, y aunque ya se cerró esta historia aun quedan las otras tres así que visítenme por las otras… NOS VEMOS….


End file.
